L'Aubépine et le Narcisse
by Firenze-Snape
Summary: Après la condamnation de son époux et l'exil volontaire de son fils, Narcissa Malfoy sombre peu à peu dans une dépression qui va la mener tout droit à Ste-Mangouste. Elle y retrouve Hermione qui y enchaine les heures pour cacher ses propres douleurs. Les deux femmes, que pourtant tout oppose, vont se rapprocher, se jauger et même s'apprécier. ! NO YURI !
1. Regarder pousser les ancolies

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur !_

 _Voici ma toute première fiction, le tout premier écrit que je poste… Tu t'en doutes, je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée de laisser mon histoire sous ta critique acerbe :) Je te demande donc d'être indulgent et de m'aider à m'améliorer grâce à tes critiques positives ou négatives ! N'hésite pas à poser des questions, à laisser des reviews, à inviter tes amis ;)_

 _Cette histoire a été imaginée il y a quelques temps déjà mais je suis assez lente dans mon processus d'écriture et je ne peux te promettre une publication régulière. J'essaierais tout de même de proposer un nouveau chapitre par mois, peut-être plus souvent si j'écris assez vite._

 _Bonne lecture à toi !_

* * *

\- _Dipsy_ ! Une voix froide et sèche claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, immédiatement suivi du "crac" caractéristique des elfes de maison.

\- _La maîtresse a demandé à voir Dipsy, Maîtresse Malfoy ?_

\- _Ce repas est immangeable, je n'en veux plus. Rapporte-le dans la cuisine !_

L'elfe jeta un regard discret vers l'assiette de sa maîtresse, elle n'en avait pas touché la moindre miette. Elle tira piteusement sur ses oreilles, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle lui cuisinait ses plats favoris et sa maîtresse daignait à peine y toucher.

\- _Dipsy est désolée Maîtresse Malfoy, désolée. La maîtresse souhaite-t-elle que Dipsy lui prépare autre chose ?_

\- _Simplement une tasse de thé aux agrumes._ lui répondit Narcissa sans même la regarder. _Je serais dans le jardin d'hiver._

La très noble Narcissa se leva avec toute la grâce que ses maigres forces lui permettaient encore. Elle savait qu'elle mentait, que ce n'était pas le repas préparé par Dipsy qui était mauvais, mais tout ce qu'elle peinait à avaler avait le même goût de cendres. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle ne parvenait plus à manger convenablement et le sommeil lui-même la fuyait, malgré les potions qu'elle avalait régulièrement. Traversant le manoir désormais vide des Malfoy, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Tant d'horreurs avaient eu lieu en ces murs, mais le Manoir lui paraissait bien plus terrifiant maintenant qu'elle y était seule.

Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance depuis que Draco était parti. L'emprisonnement de Lucius avait déjà été une blessure des plus douloureuses pour Narcissa mais lorsque son fils lui avait annoncé son besoin de quitter l'Angleterre et de s'éloigner un peu de sa famille, elle avait été dévastée. Evidemment, elle n'en avait rien montré, elle ne comprenait que trop bien sa nécessité de quitter le pays, de fuir cette étiquette de Mangemort qui lui collerait à la peau pendant toute sa vie, d'abandonner ce lieu qui lui rappelait cruellement les erreurs des Malfoy. Même s'il l'aimait, Narcissa savait au fond d'elle que son fils lui en voulait, bien malgré lui, de n'avoir pas su réfréner Lucius. Elle ne l'avait donc pas retenu, pensant être assez forte pour surmonter sa peine. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus ses forces déclinaient. Elle savait que Draco ne reviendrait pas, il semblait plus heureux dans l'anonymat d'un pays étranger qu'il ne l'avait été auprès de sa famille. Et Narcissa ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle aurait aimé lui demander de rentrer, mais qui était-elle pour lui imposer ses désirs alors qu'elle avait été incapables de le soustraire aux idéaux néfastes de son père.  
Et Lucius...il lui manquait plus que jamais. La peine à perpétuité dont il avait écopé l'éloignait d'elle à tout jamais. Elle se demandait parfois si sa mort n'aurait pas été plus simple à vivre que cet emprisonnement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées mais le savoir à la fois si proche et pourtant inaccessible lui était insupportable; Malgré tous ses défauts, elle aimait profondément son mari, qui le lui rendait bien, et sa présence à ses côtés avait toujours été un roc sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien et elle se sentait perdre pied.

Elle s'installa dans son jardin d'hiver, complètement laissé à l'abandon. Elle n'avait plus l'envie de s'occuper de ses plantes qu'elle chérissait pourtant. Ses magnifiques rosier, qui faisaient sa fierté, n'étaient plus que d'épineux buissons qui avaient bien besoin d'être taillés et les mauvaises herbes régnaient désormais en reines dans ce royaume végétal d'où elles avaient longtemps étaient bannies.  
Dipsy arriva peu après pour lui apporter le thé demandé ainsi que quelques gâteaux. Elle s'empara de la tasse brûlante mais ne toucha pas aux macarons déposés par l'elfe. Petite, ces pâtisseries étaient ses préférées et elle se rappela comment sa mère la réprimandait souvent, en lui assénant que la gourmandise n'était pas l'apanage d'une lady. Toutefois, malgré les années, Narcissa avait gardé ce doux penchant pour les macarons. Elle sourit vaguement en repensant à sa sœur Andromeda qui partageait toujours avec elle ses propres pâtisseries... avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Seule dans son jardin, la grande Narcissa Malfoy laissait échapper son chagrin et pleurait à gorge déployée son amour emprisonné et son fils perdu. D'autres regrets, plus anciens et sur lesquels elle n'avait jamais voulu se pencher, venaient alourdir son chagrin. Et les jours passaient ainsi, incroyablement similaires les uns aux autres quoique toujours plus douloureux que les précédents. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur les joues trop maigres de la lady, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Malgré son éducation, elle ne parvenait plus à donner le change, son teint de porcelaine avait laissé place à une mine blafarde, soulignée de cernes noirâtres et son magnifique visage avait pris un aspect bien trop anguleux pour être encore considéré comme joli. Tous les glamours qu'elle se lançait ne parvenaient plus à cacher sa véritable apparence... par conséquent, elle ne sortait plus. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait assister à sa déchéance. Quand bien même, elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans le monde sorcier, elle qui avait dicté l'étiquette de toute l'aristocratie, elle ne pouvait même plus aller acheter une robe sans se faire insulter. Femme de Mangemort reconnu, elle était entrée en disgrâce de la société sorcière. Au début, elle marchait la tête haute, son masque de dédain solidement vissé mais au fur et à mesure des jours, celui s'y s'était fissuré et avait laissé voir sa peine. C'est pourquoi elle se cachait du monde entier.  
Avant le départ de son fils, elle avait un moment pensé à quitter l'Angleterre pour s'installer quelque part en Europe, où Draco et elle pourraient bénéficier d'une certaine tranquillité. Mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait faire part de son besoin d'émancipation, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance et elle était restée seule dans ce grand Manoir.  
Ravalant ses derniers sanglots, Narcissa se releva et réajusta les plis de sa robe désormais trop large. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? En peu de temps, elle avait tout perdu et n'avait plus personne sur qui se reposer. Les seuls moments qui lui mettaient du baume au cœur c'était lorsqu'elle écrivait à son fils ou son époux. Elle veillait, bien sûr, à ne rien leur dire de son état. Après tout, elle n'était que triste et amaigrie, pas de quoi s'inquiéter réellement. Mais elle savait parfaitement que cela alarmerait son fils et son époux, et chacun avait ses propres problèmes sans qu'elle ait besoin de rajouter les siens;

Reprenant le chemin du manoir, elle se rendit dans son boudoir et s'assit près de la cheminée un livre dans les mains. Elle resta là plusieurs heures, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Quelques fois des larmes coulaient sur ses jours mais la plupart du temps, ses yeux étaient sans expression, complètement vides de toute âme. Les elfes étaient passés plusieurs fois alimenter le feu ou déposer une théière chaude et de sandwiches, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de leur présence. Quand la nuit tomba, elle était toujours là, le regard perdu elle seule savait où.  
Rassemblant tout son courage, la petite Dipsy interrompit la solitude de sa maîtresse :

\- _Dipsy a préparé le plat préféré de Maîtresse Malfoy, du magret de canard aux airelles, Maîtresse. La Maîtresse fera-t-elle à Dipsy l'honneur de goûter son plat ?_

La petite elfe se tordait les mains en prononçant sa tirade, jamais elle ne se serait permis de déranger sa maîtresse sans être appelée, mais elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle la voyait dépérir et qu'elle l'entendait pleurer jour et nuit, mais le pire c'était ces longues heures où sa maîtresse ne faisait absolument rien. Elle était figée, ne prononçait pas un seul mot et se contentait de fixer le vide. Dipsy était inquiète, elle aimait sa maîtresse et avait peur pour sa vie.

\- _Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de préparer quoi que ce soit._ grinça la voix fatiguée de Narcissa. _Qu'importe, je n'ai pas faim. Apporte deux fioles de Potion de Sommeil dans ma chambre !_

La petite elfe baissa la tête et disparut. Narcissa se massa les tempes, après une nuit de sommeil elle irait certainement mieux mais pour dormir un peu elle allait devoir augmenter les doses de sa potion.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entreprit de se déshabiller et prit un habit de nuit au hasard. Elle se démaquilla d'un sort et s'observa dans le miroir. Merlin qu'elle avait vieilli ! Elle peinait à se reconnaître elle-même tant elle avait changé. Elle devait se reprendre, que penserait Lucius s'il la voyait ainsi. À cette pensée son cœur se serra, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas allée le voir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme elle était à présent. Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Narcissa essaya de rassembler ses idées. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, pour son mari, pour son fils. Demain serait un autre jour, et demain elle irait mieux, recommencerait à manger et s'occuperait enfin de son jardin.  
Elle faisait les mêmes projets soirs après soirs, se promettant de meilleurs lendemains mais cela parvenait toujours à la calmer et lui laissait l'impression d'être encore maîtresse de sa propre vie. Tranquillisée, elle attrapa la première fiole de Potion de Sommeil qu'elle avala d'une seule traite. C'est à peine si cela l'étourdit, elle en avait peut-être abusé ces dernières semaines, il faudrait également qu'elle remédie à cela se dit-elle en attrapant la seconde fiole. Et elle la vida tout aussi facilement que la précédente, un léger vertige s'empara d'elle à ce moment-là. _Au moins, je pourrais dormir un peu,_ se dit-elle. Cependant, elle craignait les cauchemars qui la tourmentaient pendant les rares heures que le sommeil lui concédait. Ils étaient à chaque fois similaires, elle perdait Lucius ou Draco, voire, quelques fois, les deux. Mais le réveil était encore plus cruel puisqu'elle se rendait compte que ces cauchemars n'étaient pas vraiment éloignés de la réalité, alors le sommeil la fuyait tout à fait et elle passait le reste de la nuit à pleurer dans le lit conjugal désormais vide de son époux. Mais cela ne devait pas arriver cette nuit, c'est pourquoi Narcissa alla attraper une fiole de Potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves dans sa salle de bains et la vida complè tête lui tourna immédiatement et de manière violente. Elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et dut se retenir aux murs de son cabinet de toilette pour ne pas tomber. Elle tenta de rejoindre son lit, mais n'en eut pas la force et elle s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre avec pour dernière pensée : la joie de passer enfin une nuit reposante.

Dipsy était inquiète, il était plus de 15 heures et sa maîtresse ne s'était pas encore levée. Même si maîtresse Narcissa passait plus de temps dans sa chambre depuis que Maître Draco était parti, il n'était pas habituel qu'elle y reste aussi longtemps. La petite elfe avait depuis longtemps accomplie toutes ses tâches journalières et cette attente l'angoissait. Elle entreprit de préparer les gâteaux préférés sa maîtresse pour s'occuper et faire en sorte que le temps passe plus vite, mais le chuchotement incessant des autres elfes dans la cuisine se faisait de plus en oppressant, si bien que le plus âgé des elfes finit par imposer une réunion d'urgence.  
Chacun des elfes y manifesta son inquiétude pour leur maîtresse. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle n'était plus la même et chacun pouvait l'entendre pleurer jour après jour. Il fut décidé que Dipsy, qui était l'elfe personnel de Narcissa, irait la voir si elle n'était pas levée avant la tombée de la nuit. C'était là une bien grande désobéissance et tous se punirent de manière diverse pour oser prendre une telle initiative.

Quand 18h sonna, Dipsy transplana dans la chambre de sa maîtresse toute tremblante de sa propre audace. Elle ne la vit tout d'abord pas, le grand lit était vide et les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Une sourde angoisse s'empara d'elle, sa maîtresse avait-elle disparu, avait-elle été enlevée ? C'est là qu'elle la vit, allongée sur le sol encore en tenue de nuit, et son cœur d'elfe se brisa, sa maîtresse était morte.  
Elle retourna immédiatement dans la cuisine pour alerter Drarry, le vieil elfe en charge de la maisonnée Malfoy, de grosses larmes sur ses joues :

\- _Maî...Maî...Maîtresse… mo… mor… morte… ch… chambre…_ fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler avant que de longs cris remplacent ces paroles.

Cependant, Drarry semblait avoir perçu la gravité de la situation et se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il vit Narcissa allongée sur le sol, plus livide et plus maigre que jamais. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras en le secouant doucement, mais la lady ne réagit pas. Il recommença plus fortement, mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction. Un désespoir immense s'empara de lui, et si Dipsy avait raison et que la Maîtresse n'était plus ?  
En dernier recours, il posa sa petite main sous le nez de Narcissa. Après de longs instants dans cette position, il lui sembla sentir un léger souffle sur ses doigts ridés, mais il n'en était pas sûr, tant ce souffle était faible. Il prit alors la décision la plus incroyable de toute sa vie d'elfe soumis, il attrapa la main de sa maîtresse et transplana directement à Sainte-Mangouste.


	2. Aller tailler les hellébores

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Merci pour tes encouragements, grâce à eux j'ai pu prendre un peu d'avance dans mon écriture et je te propose ce deuxième chapitre bien plus tôt que prévu... pour que tu puisses en profiter ce week-end.  
Je m'excuse des fautes qui trainent par ci, par là... avec ma bêta nous essayons de les chasser mais certaines passent au travers des mailles. _

_N'hésite pas à me laisser un autre mot doux pour m'encourager, me proposer des idées, relever une incohérence ou quelque chose qui ne te semble pas clair, je réponds toujours (:_

 _Nous quittons un moment Narcissa pour Hermione. Les deux femmes se partageront les chapitres afin de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique (:_

 _J'ai oublié de le faire la dernière fois mais je remercie vivement ma bêta Snapy49 qui fait un travail rapide et efficace !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un cri terrifié déchira la nuit et Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura doucement, le corps encore parcouru des frissons de son cauchemar. Toujours le même… Elle se revoyait dans le Manoir Malfoy avec Bellatrix mais cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient pas seules. Un large auditoire était là pour être témoin de sa souffrance : le jeune Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown, Remus, Tonks, Fred et bien d'autres… Tant de visages connus et inconnus qui semblaient se délecter du spectacle de cette insupportable torture. Et plus Hermione criait, plus le sourire mauvais qu'ils affichaient tous s'étendait sur leur visage. Quand Bellatrix finissait de graver son œuvre dans le bras de la jeune femme, Harry surgissait du rang des spectateurs mais au lieu de venir en aide à son amie, il prenait lui aussi goût au sinistre ballet, allant même jusqu'à applaudir la Mangemort après chaque Doloris. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione implorait la mort mais il n'y avait que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable sous la baguette de Bellatrix. Tandis qu'elle suppliait, ses parents qui s'ajoutaient aux spectateurs, ne cessaient de lui répéter, d'une voix douce et égale, qu'elle ne devait pas mourir et qu'elle avait amplement mérité ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle était coupable et que c'était là sa juste punition. Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures de torture, un sort plus douloureux que les autres finissait par la tirer de son cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar était le même, nuit après nuit, depuis qu'elle avait tenté de reprendre une vie normale. Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi celui de la Victoire, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était trop fort pour le partager avec quiconque et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver entre eux pendant un temps. Ils passaient pratiquement toutes leurs heures ensemble, jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit tous les trois enlacés. Ron avait été le premier à briser cette bulle, décidant lors de l'enterrement de Fred de rester avec sa famille. Harry et Hermione restèrent encore quelques jours à apprécier le calme de Square Grimmaurd, mais la vie les rattrapa bien vite.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 4h30… pas vraiment une heure pour se lever et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à s'endormir. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, passa une robe de chambre et prit un livre. Elle logeait toujours au Square Grimmaurd en compagnie d'Harry, mais elle veillait à lancer chaque soir un _Silencio_ avant d'aller se coucher pour ne pas le réveiller. Lors de ses premiers cauchemars, Harry arrivait en panique de sa chambre, baguette au poing alors qu'Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'installait alors près d'elle pendant qu'elle lui racontait son rêve. Il passait de longues heures à la rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais la jeune femme s'en voulait d'imposer ça à son ami, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que lui aussi passait de très mauvaises nuits. En effet, pendant ses nuits d'insomnies, elle l'avait entendu gémir et crier dans son sommeil en proie à des cauchemars certainement plus terrifiants que le sien. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était décidée à insonoriser sa chambre dès qu'elle se mettait au lit.  
Elle lut un moment avant de se décider à prendre une douche pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Avec la guerre, les soigneurs de l'hôpital magique avaient été débordés et avaient activement cherché des sorciers pour les épauler. L'ancienne Gryffondor fut de ceux-là et passa de nombreuses journées auprès des blessés de guerre et d'autres victimes des Mangemorts.

Elle arriva bien avant l'heure dans la salle de repos du personnel de l'hôpital, se prépara un thé noir bien fort et s'installa dans un des moelleux fauteuils en soupirant d'aise. Elle adorait cette salle et l'étrange sérénité qui y régnait, à deux pas seulement des patients. Malgré la mort, le malheur et la maladie, la salle du personnel était un antre de paix qui permettait de penser à autre chose, de rire avec ses collègues, d'être joyeux ou cynique, mais jamais compatissant. Tout le contraire d'un soigneur… juste le temps d'une courte pause. Elle se plaisait vraiment à l'hôpital, elle se sentait utile et pouvait aider les autres. Et elle savait que Sainte-Mangouste était satisfait puisqu'on lui avait proposé de poursuivre son bénévolat dans le service psychiatrique une fois que les victimes de guerre furent moins nombreuses.

Le Professeur O'Brien entra peu de temps après elle et lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

\- _Alors ma chère Hermione, nous vous manquions tant pendant votre week-end pour que vous soyez là avec plus de deux heures d'avance ?_

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour. Le Professeur, à la tête du service psychiatrique, était un grand Irlandais d'une soixantaine d'années, particulièrement imposant. Sa carrure de rugbyman, sa crinière de cheveux cuivrés et sa large barbe y étaient certainement pour quelque chose. Pourtant, son large sourire et ses yeux bleus rieurs démentaient rapidement cette première impression.

\- _Vous savez à quel point j'apprécie être ici Professeur._ lui répondit la jeune femme. _Mais il me semble que je pourrais vous retourner le compliment, n'étiez-vous pas censé être en congés ?_

\- _À vrai dire si, mais nous avons accueilli une nouvelle patiente peu après votre départ vendredi soir et je dois dire que son cas est un vrai casse-tête. Elle refuse littéralement de se confier à nous et n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. J'ai donc passé le week-end ici pour essayer de la raisonner mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite._

Hermione, malgré elle, se sentit coupable. Elle ne passait que peu de week-ends à l'hôpital puisqu'elle les réservait presque intégralement à la recherche de ses parents. Elle restait des heures dans les bibliothèques à rechercher sur internet la moindre trace qu'auraient pu laisser Monica et Wendell Wilkins mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle n'avait jamais regretté de les avoir envoyés en Australie mais maintenant qu'elle essayait de les retrouver, elle désespérait de les savoir si bien cachés.

\- _Une mystérieuse patiente donc ?_ s'enquit-elle. _Je suppose qu'on ne sait pas qui elle est puisqu'elle ne veut pas parler. Je pourrais faire des recherches si vous le souhaitez._

\- _Bien au contraire jeune fille, on ne la connaît trop bien. Il s'agit de Mrs. Malfoy._

L'ancienne Gryffondor resta un instant pétrifiée, Malfoy comme la célèbre famille de Mangemorts, Malfoy comme les propriétaires du Manoir dans lequel elle avait été torturée

\- _Vous voulez dire Narcissa Malfoy ? Que s'est-il passé ?_ poursuivit-elle voyant le Professeur acquiescer. _Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Quels sont ses symptômes ? Avez-vous pu établir un diagnostic ?_

\- _Calmez-vous Hermione, vous êtes toute pâle ! Mrs. Malfoy est arrivée après une overdose de potions. Nous ne savons pas si c'est volontaire ou non puisqu'elle refuse de nous parler. À vrai dire, vu son état, l'hypothèse de la tentative de suicide n'est pas à exclure. Elle est complètement catatonique, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle nous entende._ Il s'interrompit en voyant la jeune femme devenir de plus en plus blanche. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Hermione hocha positivement la tête, mais le tremblement de ses mains laissait présager le contraire. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer l'information qui venait de la percuter de plein fouet. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'elle la voie de ses propres yeux, sans quoi elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer la crise d'angoisse qu'elle sentait arriver. Depuis la guerre, le seul nom des Malfoy parvenait à la faire pleurer… Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu accompagner Harry lors du procès de la famille.

Elle se dirigea vers les chambres du fond, où étaient installés les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient pas encore diagnostiqués, se retenant à grand-peine de courir. Elle entra, sans prendre la peine de frapper, dans la seule chambre dont la porte était fermée. Hermione ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit une Narcissa Malfoy famélique installée dans un lit. Cette dernière ne sembla même pas remarquer son intrusion, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa collègue, Macha:

\- _Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es venue pour colporter des ragots ?_

Au moment où l'infirmière avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme, Narcissa avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et avant même qu'Hermione puisse répondre, un flot de haine sortit de la bouche de l'aristocrate :

\- _Vous ? De quel droit osez-vous être ici ? Ne pensez-vous pas avoir fait assez de mal ? Vous m'avez volé mon fils et mon mari, que voulez-vous encore ? Me prendre le peu de dignité qui me reste ? Sortez ! Je ne supporterai pas votre vue plus longtemps et je ne vous permettrai pas de vous repaitre du spectacle de ma déchéance ! Vous pensez être une héroïne, mais vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un démon qui répand la mort et la désolation. Je regrette que ma sœur n'ait pas eu raison de vous !_

Hermione sortit en courant de la chambre, retourna vers la salle de repos désormais vide. Les mots de la noble résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête, et malgré elle, la jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle ne savait si c'était par tristesse, par colère ou simplement par pitié pour l'épave qu'était devenue la mère de son ancien ennemi. Elle se changea prestement et entama sa journée sans adresser la parole à ses collègues, elle avait besoin de se réfugier dans le travail pour éviter de trop penser. C'était devenu un remède quand ses souvenirs la faisaient trop souffrir. Sa journée passa lentement, mécaniquement, et elle dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester concentrée sur ses tâches. À la fin de l'après-midi, le Professeur la convoqua dans son bureau et elle s'y rendit en tremblant. Son supérieur allait certainement lui reprochait son attitude étrange de la journée et peut-être même mettre fin à son bénévolat.

\- _Je vous en prie, installez-vous._ Il lui désigna une chaise en face de son bureau, ce qui accentua encore le malaise de la jeune femme. _Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris Hermione. J'aurais dû me douter que vous connaissiez les Malfoy. Toutefois, je n'aurais pas pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin._

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle s'apprêtait à présenter ses excuses, mais le professeur poursuivit :

\- _C'est extraordinaire ! Voilà trois jours que nous essayons d'arracher le moindre mot à Mrs Malfoy et il suffit qu'elle vous voie pour sortir de sa torpeur… J'aimerais vous faire une proposition._

Celle-ci le regardait, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, et écouta attentivement le professeur.

\- _J'imagine que vous avez un lourd passif avec la famille Malfoy. Toutefois, vous semblez être la seule à pouvoir aider cette patiente. Il faut absolument l'empêcher de retomber dans sa catatonie, car j'ai peur qu'elle n'y survive pas. Je vous l'ai dit, il est possible qu'elle ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, on peut donc supposer une très grave dépression. Et pis, vous l'avez vue… son état de santé est des plus précaires. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper d'elle comme vous le faites avec d'autres patients, mais je pense que votre présence peut l'aider à garder un pied avec la réalité. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vous demande est difficile et je ne veux en aucun cas que cela vous soit pénible. Simplement, réfléchissez-y !_

Hermione quitta le bureau de son supérieur et rentra directement au Square Grimmaurd. Ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter Harry :

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt, je ne t'attends jamais avant 21 h ? Tout va bien ?_

\- _Tu ne devineras jamais qui a été une de mes patientes aujourd'hui._

\- _Hum… laisse-moi essayer… je dirais, Narcissa Malfoy ?_

Hermione lui lança un regard ébahi qui fit rire le Survivant :

- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas encore hérité du don de divination mais ça a fait les gros titres des journaux. Skeeter est sur le coup._ dit-il en désignant la Gazette posée sur la table.

Hermione s'empara du journal et en lut le gros titre :

 **« Narcissa Malfoy, la femme mangemort tente de mettre fin à ses jours »**

Elle parcourut rapidement l'article qui était un mélange d'informations partiellement vraies, d'élucubrations surréalistes et de vieilles rumeurs.

\- _Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ demanda Harry, alors qu'elle reposait la Gazette. _Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment essayé de se suicider ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle pas. Enfin presque pas… elle a tout de même trouvé la force de me m'adresser quelques civilités._

Et Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy, elle lui parla aussi de la proposition du professeur.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas encore. Tu la verrais Harry, elle est méconnaissable. Je vais y réfléchir comme me l'a demandé le Professeur O'Brien. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

\- _Je comprends… c'est une drôle de famille. Aller viens, allons manger ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu sous la main plus de 10 minutes et je compte bien en profiter. J'ai un tas de choses à te raconter._

Leur repas se déroula dans l'ambiance la plus gaie, Harry était ravi de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, et ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures.

\- _Déjà minuit !_ s'exclama Harry en regardant sa montre. _Il faut que j'aille encore réviser pour mon examen de Potions de demain._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore tout à la dernière minute._

Le Survivant passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux :

\- _Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, c'est plus difficile de faire ses devoirs._

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère, rapidement contredit par un sourire amusé et soupira :

 _\- Dans ce cas-là, allons-nous coucher._

 _\- Ça fait du bien de passer une soirée avec toi, ça faisait longtemps._

\- _Je sais… à moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien, je vais essayer de rentrer un peu plus tôt de temps à autre pour qu'on puisse refaire ça plus régulièrement. Et pis inviter Ginny et les autres aussi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des années._

Les deux amis se séparèrent sur cette promesse et chacun se prépara à affronter ses démons nocturnes.


	3. Embrasser un bouquet de ronces

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Tes petits mots, toujours plus nombreux sont vraiment agréables à lire (: J'espère donc que tu trouveras autant de plaisir à parcourir le chapitre qui suit ! Il est un peu plus léger que les précédents, mais les deux femmes vont enfin pouvoir commencer à s'affronter !_

 _Tu auras également le plaisir de retrouver la petite Dipsy (:_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Narcissa ne savait pas depuis combien de jours elle était là, prostrée dans cette chambre d'hôpital mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Contrairement à ce que pouvait dire son infirmière, celle avec un nom russe que la Lady ne s'était pas donné la peine de le retenir. Elle était pourtant la seule qui lui adressait la parole, les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer, de faire comme si elle faisait partie du décor. Mais cela ne la touchait pas. Pas plus que les piètres tentatives du Professeur roux pour lui arracher une parole.

Après le départ de la Gryffondor, il était arrivé avec un grand sourire tentant de faire la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, mais la Serpentard était retournée à son mutisme. Ne pouvant plus se laisser aller toute entière à son chagrin, elle s'était repliée dans les derniers retranchements de son esprit et était totalement indifférente à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle, se contentant de regarder par sa fenêtre magique le spectacle des rues de Londres. Elle ne se nourrissait toujours pas, et quand bien même elle en aurait eu envie, elle n'aurait jamais touché la nourriture de cet hôpital. Son infirmière, la Russe, tentait de la faire manger mais elle gardait ses yeux résolument fixés sur la fenêtre. La soigneuse restait un long moment après quoi elle finissait par quitter la chambre en pestant Merlin seul savait quoi dans sa langue natale.

Narcissa ne voulait pas manger, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait guérir puisqu'elle n'était pas malade, elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle et qu'on la laisse seule à sa peine.

Une succession de coups timides furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre lentement. La Lady n'entendit ni le piaillement incessant de l'infirmière russe ni la voix sévère du Professeur. Assurée de sa tranquillité, elle se replongea toute entière dans ses douloureux souvenirs, ceux dans lesquels elle vivait depuis un moment déjà.

Alors que l'agitation de la chambre avait cessé, Narcissa se sentit observée et elle détesta cette impression, ne pouvait-on donc jamais la laisser en paix. Elle tourna lentement la tête et aperçut deux yeux noisette qui la dévisageaient. Elle explosa :

 _\- Encore vous ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin ? Ne pouvez-vous simplement pas me laisser ma solitude ? Ne pensez-vous pas avoir fait assez de mal comme cela ?_

 _\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mrs. Malfoy, puis-je savoir exactement ce que vous me reprochez ?_

La jeune Gryffondor la regardait avec une lueur de défi, et le sang de Narcissa ne fit qu'un tour.

\- _Comment osez-vous ? Vous et vos amis m'avez arraché ce que j'avais de plus cher. Après ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous m'avez tout pris et maintenant vous venez vous repaître du spectacle. Je ne le permettrais pas vous m'entendez !  
_ _Infirmière_! hurla-t-elle en direction de la porte. _Que quelqu'un vienne me débarrasser de ce nuisible !_

À peine eut-elle appelé que le Professeur roux fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc il était là depuis le début, à les espionner. Contrainte, elle s'adressa directement à lui :

 _\- Faites la sortir, j'ai besoin de calme et de repos. Et non d'être harcelée par de prétendues héroïnes de guerre._

Avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de lui répondre, la jeune femme qui s'était un peu reculée devant l'assaut de la Sang-Pur, revint à la charge :

\- _Vous pensez vraiment que c'est de ma faute ou de celle d'Harry si votre mari est en prison et que votre fils a fui l'Angleterre ? Sans notre témoignage vous savez très bien que votre mari se serait fait embrasser par les Détraqueurs comme les autres Mangemorts… Et votre fils aurait pris sa place à Azkaban. Ces deux hommes ont fait leurs choix, de mauvais choix qui les ont conduits où ils sont aujourd'hui et c'est Harry qui leur a sauvé la mise. Mais si vous préférez nous blâmer pour la chute de Voldemort et la libération du monde magique, c'est simplement pour ne pas faire face à votre propre culpabilité. Vous n'avez pas pu empêcher votre mari de suivre le mage noir et vous n'avez pas su retenir votre fils… mais ça, vous refusez de le voir !_

C'est le visage rouge de colère et le souffle court que la jeune Gryffondor quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, sous le regard outré de Narcissa.

 _\- Pour qui se prend-elle pour se permettre de me parler de la sorte ? J'espère que vous ferez le nécessaire pour que cette fille ne travaille plus ici. J'exige son renvoi !_

 _\- À vrai dire, Miss Granger est bénévole à Sainte-Mangouste, je ne peux pas la renvoyer._

 _\- Faites-le tout de même !_ ordonna-t-elle.

Un court instant le Professeur eut sous les yeux la très noble Narcissa Malfoy, héritière de la maison des Black. Mais elle fit rapidement de nouveau place à la chétive et faible femme qu'elle était devenue :

 _\- Elle m'est insupportable_ , dit-elle dans un murmure.

 _\- Allons, Mrs. Malfoy. Vous savez que cette jeune fille est là pour votre bien comme nous tous. Ne voulez-vous pas nous raconter ce qui vous attriste_ ?

Mais déjà, la Lady s'était renfermée sur son chagrin et le Professeur, après d'autres essais infructueux pour la faire parler, finit par quitter la chambre avec un soupir.

La jeune rouge et or revenait presque tous les jours perturber la bulle que s'était créée la noble. Et chaque visite finissait immanquablement par des cris de part et d'autre. La Serpentard ne comprenait pas pourquoi on continuait à lui imposer cela.

\- _Vous devriez manger,_ lâcha la Née-Moldue sans préavis alors qu'elle était en train de changer la poche de sérum magique. _Vous êtes affreuse comme cela. Les elfes de l'hôpital de donnent suffisamment de mal pour vous préparer vos repas._

 _\- Parce que vous vous imaginez que je m'intéresse à ces créatures ? Elles ne sont là que pour nous servir… quand elles ne vous trahissent pas !_

 _\- Si vous parlez de l'elfe qui vous a amené ici, on peut plutôt dire qu'il vous a sauvé la vie._

 _\- Et qui vous dit que j'avais besoin d'être secourue ?_

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise par cette déclaration.

 _\- Voulez-vous dire,_ commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, _voulez-vous dire que vous avez sciemment tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, petite sotte !_ cingla froidement Narcissa. _Je dis simplement que ces petites créatures n'avaient pas besoin de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde absolument pas. J'allais parfaitement bien, et voilà que je me retrouve ici à devoir supporter votre présence. Sortez maintenant !_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif et ne dit plus rien.

Ces énervements à répétition empêchaient la Sang-Pur de se plonger pleinement dans ses souvenirs. Cette petite effrontée était réellement insupportable, et incapable de savoir où était sa place. Et cette attitude, ce manque de manière, cette apparence négligée… c'était absolument contraire à tout ce que la Serpentard avait appris, tout ce qui faisait d'une femme, une véritable lady. Assurément, c'était la naissance de cette fille qui était problématique, les nés-moldus étaient toujours ainsi, ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorciers de sang pur leur étaient supérieurs. Il suffisait de les regarder se comporter en société pour faire la distinction, et les sorciers qui s'intéressaient de trop près à eux finissaient irrémédiablement par leur ressembler. Les Weasley en étaient la preuve vivante.

" _Mais au moins les Weasley sont en famille_ " lui souffla une petite voix. " _Et la Née-Moldue doit, elle aussi, rentrer retrouver sa famille tous les soirs_ ".

La tristesse se rempara toute entière de Narcissa aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait quittée, et elle se perdit une fois de plus dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

Un matin - le lendemain peut-être, mais la Lady ne savait depuis combien de temps elle avait été perdu dans ses pensées - la Gryffondor lui déposa son plateau déjeuner sur les genoux et la regarda d'un air sévère :

 _\- J'ai ici une lettre d'Azkaban, et si vous souhaitez la lire, il va falloir que vous mangiez._

La noble lui lança un regard dédaigneux

 _\- Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir me faire chanter ? Je suis certaine que ce que vous faites est parfaitement interdit et une fois que j'en aurais référé à votre supérieur, j'aurais cette lettre sans avoir eu à me plier à vos lubies dictatoriales._

 _\- À vrai dire, c'est l'idée du Professeur lui-même._ répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire sarcastique. _Vous ne faites aucun effort depuis que vous êtes arrivée et il considère que vous devez y mettre du vôtre pour guérir._

 _\- Je ne suis pas malade !_ vociféra-t-elle.

 _\- Eh bien… prouvez-le et mangez votre déjeuner_. répliqua la Née-Moldue en quittant la pièce.

Narcissa fulminait, de quel droit osaient-ils tous se moquer d'elle. Ils abusaient de son état de faiblesse pour l'humilier encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle jeta un regard de haine au plateau, avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais. Elle était une Serpentard après tout, et les Serpentards parvenaient toujours à leurs fins.

\- _Dipsy !_ Appela-t-elle doucement.

L'elfe apparut presque aussitôt et lança un regard émerveillé à sa maîtresse.

\- _Dipsy, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Peux-tu manger ce repas à ma place, la nourriture de l'hôpital est vraiment affreuse_.

Trop heureuse de voir sa maîtresse toujours bien en vie, et surtout de pouvoir l'aider, la petite elfe s'exécuta.

 _\- Va maintenant !_ lui ordonna la noble.

 _\- Est-ce que Dipsy peut revenir voir la Maîtresse, Maîtresse Malfoy ?_

 _\- Uniquement toi dans ce cas !_

Inclinant la tête, l'elfe disparut dans un craquement léger.

Satisfaite de son stratagème, Narcissa appuya sur la sonnette magique et moins d'une minute après, le Professeur apparut, la Gryffondor dans son sillage.

 _\- Vous vous êtes finalement décidée à manger ? Hermione vérifiez les poubelles s'il-vous-plaît._

La jeune femme fit le tour de la chambre et secoua négativement la tête. La Lady, quant à elle, montrait un visage parfaitement lisse de toute émotion. Le Professeur lui tendit la lettre, elle la saisit sans paraître impatiente de lire son contenu, allant même jusqu'à la poser sur son chevet. Elle sentit au regard qu'avait la jeune femme en quittant la pièce, que cette dernière n'était pas dupe mais elle ne trouverait aucune preuve pour étayer ses soupçons.

Dès qu'elle fit seule, Narcissa décacheta fébrilement la lettre de Lucius :

" _Ma très chère,_

 _Une rumeur circule sur votre présence à Sainte-Mangouste et sur les causes de cette hospitalisation._

 _J'ose espérer que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste machination pour déstabiliser un peu plus notre famille et que votre santé est des meilleures. Ne faites aucun cas de ces médisances, je sais que la maison Malfoy est parfaitement gérée par vos soins._

 _Votre dévoué,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ "

Au travers de ses larmes, elle eut un faible sourire. Elle savait que tout le courrier qui entrait et sortait d'Azkaban été surveillé, c'est pourquoi le ton était si cordial. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment son époux pour lire entre les lignes, il s'inquiétait pour elle et tentait de lui apporter son soutien. Elle allait devoir lui répondre, et ne pourrait malheureusement pas dissiper totalement ses craintes mais comment la rumeur était-elle arrivée jusqu'à la prison ? Qui d'autre savait qu'elle était à Sainte-Mangouste ? Serait-il possible que la Gazette ait mentionné quelque chose ?

Après une nuit passée à réfléchir, Narcissa s'était fait une idée de la réponse à faire à son mari.

 _\- Dipsy !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que Dipsy peut faire pour Maîtresse Malfoy, Maîtresse ?_

 _\- Il me faudrait du parchemin à lettre, ma plus belle plume et de l'encre. Tu trouveras tout dans le secrétaire, dans le bureau de Lucius_.

L'elfe disparut, et ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec ce que lui avait demandé la Lady, mais également une théière et des macarons qu'elle déposa sur le chevet. La malade soupira, cette elfe prenait trop de liberté pour la materner, il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela une fois de retour au Manoir.

Elle se saisit de la plume et du parchemin :

" _Mon cher Lucius,_

 _Je ne sais de quelles rumeurs vous parlez dans votre lettre, mais il s'avère que je suis effectivement à Sainte-Mangouste. N'ayez crainte, il ne s'agit que d'un petit malaise. Les médecins, une pléthore d'incompétents si vous voulez mon avis, souhaitent me garder en observation pour je ne sais quelle raison._

 _Je devrais être rapidement de retour au Manoir. Rester ici me fait horreur !_

 _Je vous écrirais plus longuement une fois chez nous._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Mes pensées vous accompagnent,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_ "

En tendant la lettre à l'elfe, elle espérait qu'elle avait réussi à calmer les angoisses de Lucius, du moins pour le moment. Elle savait qu'elle allait aussi devoir écrire à son fils mais pour l'instant cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle piocha machinalement dans l'assiette à côté d'elle et mordit dans un macaron. La douceur inattendue de la pâtisserie la renvoya dans de lointains souvenirs, des souvenirs d'enfance qui la firent sourire amèrement. Les choses semblaient si simples à cette époque où les enfants Black étaient réunis qu'elle avait du mal à croire que ces jours aient réellement existés. Cette merveilleuse enfance s'était désagrégée, à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle avait laissé la même chose à arriver à sa propre famille.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent avant que Narcissa n'émerge de ses réflexions, et se retrouve face à Dipsy en train de faire la poussière.

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé !_

 _\- Dipsy s'est dit que la Maîtresse préférerait avoir une chambre propre, Maîtresse Malfoy. Et ces femmes qui s'occupent de la Maîtresse ne font pas bien leur travail, alors Dipsy a nettoyé la chambre comme elle le fait au Manoir, Maîtresse Malfoy._

 _\- Bien ! Je te laisse continuer à le faire, mais essaie de cacher ta présence aux autres sorciers, je ne sais pas si tu as le droit d'être ici. Avant tout, apporte-moi encore du parchemin, en quantité !_

Sa résolution était prise, il lui fallait écrire à son fils. Si Lucius avait eu vent de sa présence à Sainte-Mangouste, Draco finirait certainement par l'apprendre lui aussi, et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Cependant, une fois le parchemin entre ses mains, elle sentit son courage la quitter… qu'allait-elle pouvoir exactement lui dire ? Elle serra sa plume avec force et malgré sa main tremblante, elle se pencha sur le parchemin.


	4. Offrir un brin de muguet

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur !_

 _Le précédent chapitre n'a pas semblé te plaire, j'espère que celui-ci te conviendra davantage ! Nous y retrouvons quelqu'un qui sera très présent dans la suite de cette histoire._  
 _Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite !_

 _Merci encore à ma bêta pour son travail et à toi pour tes gentils petits mots !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Hermione tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais pour une fois que son insomnie n'était pas liée à ses terreurs nocturnes, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait surpris Narcissa Malfoy en train de pleurer, presque sans bruit, en écrivant une lettre et ce spectacle l'avait bouleversée. Plus encore que sa maigreur et sa pâleur maladive, voir pleurer cette femme l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'avouer, c'est pourquoi elle devait trouver un moyen de l'aider malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard. La relation entre les deux femmes était difficile, et chaque passage de l'ancienne Gryffondor dans la chambre de la lady se terminait immanquablement par une dispute. Le passif entre les deux femmes était lourd et les remarques qu'elles s'envoyaient sans cesse n'aidaient pas à apaiser les tensions.  
Lors du nettoyage de la chambre, elle avait récupéré, dans la corbeille, des dizaines de parchemins, tous adressés à Draco Malfoy. Des débuts de lettres, couverts de larmes, raturés. Certains étaient plus longs que d'autres mais aucun ne faisait mention de son état ou même de sa présence à l'hôpital. L'aristocrate mentait-elle à son fils ? Lui avait-elle écrit depuis son hospitalisation ? Avait-elle finalement réussi à lui envoyer une lettre ?  
Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, elle demanda innocemment à Harry s'il savait où était parti Draco Malfoy.  
\- _Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a fui le pays peu de temps après son procès. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit revenu depuis. Pourquoi ?  
_

\- _Je crois qu'il lui manque et que ça lui ferait du bien de le voir._

Le Survivant mit un moment à comprendre de qui voulait parler son amie  
\- _Elle va vraiment si mal que ça ?  
_

\- _C'est pire de jour en jour j'ai l'impression. Selon le Professeur ma présence l'aide à garder un pied dans la réalité même si ça passe par la colère mais franchement je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réellement concluant. Elle ne mange toujours pas et elle a l'air si mal en point. J'ai l'impression que sa dépression est entrain de la tuer à petit feu. Tu la verrais Harry… Même si je laporte pas dans mon coeur, j'ai vraiment envie de l'aider.  
_

\- _Hermione la grande défenseuse des causes perdues !  
_

\- _Harry…_ soupira Hermione. _"Défenseuse" n'existe pas !_

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de reprendre avec sérieux :

\- _Tu devrais peut-être lui écrire. À Draco je veux dire ! On pourrait demander à Kings' de nous prêter une chouette du Ministère pour être sûrs qu'elle le trouve. Le Monde Magique peut bien faire ça pour le grand Harry Potter._

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. C'était une blague récurrente entre eux, mais aucun des membres du Trio ne profitait réellement de la situation. Même Ron avait refusé de prendre l'argent que le Ministère avait voulu leur offrir.

\- _Je vais y réfléchir,_ répondit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. _Je file, je vais être en retard._

Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et transplana à Sainte-Mangouste.

La journée passa, pareille aux précédentes, ponctuée de la dispute quotidienne qu'elle avait avec Narcissa Malfoy, mais le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor n'y était pas. L'idée que lui avait donnée Harry le matin même lui trottait dans la tête et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela s'imposait comme l'unique solution, le dernier espoir de rémission de sa patiente.  
Elle rentra tôt ce soir-là, profitant de sa soirée avec Harry et George qui était passé les voir.

\- _Tu as l'air en meilleure forme_ , lui avait-il dit en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu devrais passer au Terrier un dimanche midi, maman serait vraiment contente de te voir.  
_

\- _J'y songerais._ Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas, il était encore trop tôt pour le moment.

George semblait se remettre doucement de la mort de son jumeau et même si un voile de tristesse couvrait constamment ses yeux, il arrivait de nouveau à rire.

Au moment de se coucher, la décision d'Hermione était prise. Elle allait écrire à Draco bien que cela lui coûtait, elle essaierait d'aider Narcissa Malfoy. Elle s'endormit forte de cette idée mais le cauchemar la tira rapidement de son sommeil… "3:20" lui indiquait son réveil, au moins cela lui laisserait le temps d'écrire sa lettre. Elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était une bonne idée. Elle n'en avait pas parlé au Professeur. Le connaissant, il aurait été un peu trop emballé et aurait sûrement écrit le courrier lui-même. La jeune femme pensait que c'était mieux si elle le faisait elle-même, c'était certainement plus agréable de recevoir ce genre de nouvelles d'une personne que l'on connaissait plutôt que d'un parfait étranger.

" _Draco,_ commença-t-elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom mais la situation semblait l'exiger.  
 _Peut-être es-tu au courant mais ta mère est actuellement hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste où je travaille. As-tu eu de ces nouvelles récemment ?_  
 _Je ne peux pas te donner plus de renseignements mais tu peux t'adresser au Professeur O'Brien, le chef du service._  
 _Hermione Jean Granger_ "

C'était court mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, ne souhaitant pas briser le secret médical. Narcissa Malfoy était à l'hôpital, ça faisait encore les choux gras de la presse sorcière et ce n'était plus vraiment un secret, mais elle ne pouvait en révéler plus sur son cas.  
Elle laissa la lettre sur la table à l'attention d'Harry, pour qu'il puisse l'envoyer grâce à l'une des chouettes du Ministère. Elles étaient spécialement dressées pour trouver leur destinataire coûte que coûte, où qu'il puisse être. Seuls ceux qui étaient cachés par de puissants sortilèges pouvaient leur échapper.

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'Hermione n'ait enfin la réponse tant attendue. Un magnifique hibou Grand Duc était venu la trouver alors qu'elle déjeuner avec Macha. L'animal s'était posé sur le rebord de leur table, en plein milieu du réfectoire et lui avait tendu nonchalamment la patte. Même les hiboux Malfoy étaient hautains se dit-elle en délivrant l'oiseau de son courrier.

\- _Ton ami doit avoir les moyens_. lui avait dit Macha en désignant le hibou. _J'ai rarement vu un oiseau aussi beau !_

\- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit un ami._

\- _Un admirateur alors ?_

Hermione avait éclaté de rire à cette phrase, s'attirant une nouvelle fois le regard du réfectoire entier.

\- _Certainement pas ! Une simple connaissance scolaire…_

Macha n'avait pas poussé plus loin son questionnement. C'était d'ailleurs ce que l'ancienne Gryffondor appréciait le plus chez sa collègue, son absence totale de curiosité.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme se pencha sur le parchemin de Malfoy :

" _Granger,_  
 _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?_  
 _Ma mère m'a contacté récemment pour prendre des nouvelles et ne disait pas souffrir du moindre mal !_  
 _Cependant ses lettres sont de plus en plus courtes et de plus en plus impersonnelles._  
 _Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ? Je serai à Londres le 30 octobre ! Donne-moi juste une heure et un lieu !_  
 _D.M._  
 _PS : Archimède attendra la réponse avant de partir, il sait où me trouver_ "

Hermione fronça les sourcils, le 30 octobre, était la semaine prochaine… Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de voir l'ancien Serpentard et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Ne pouvait-il pas contacter le Professeur comme elle l'avait suggéré ? Elle aurait dû laisser à son chef de service la corvée de contacter l'héritier Malfoy. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Harry. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ? L'image de la lady entrain de pleurer doucement dans sa chambre lui revint en mémoire et elle soupira. Elle détestait cette famille et tout ce qui s'y rattachait mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Et elle devait s'avouer que depuis qu'elle passait régulièrement voir l'ancienne Serpentard, Hermione s'était endurcie. Elle faisait toujours ce même cauchemar, nuit après nuit, mais le Manoir Malfoy n'avait plus cet aspect aussi lugubre, comme si la fragilité de Narcissa Malfoy lui avait enlevé son pouvoir terrifique.  
Elle verrait donc Draco Malfoy, pour le forcer à aller voir sa mère, elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était ce dont avait besoin la lady pour s'en sortir. Elle lui répondit en ce sens et lui donna rendez-vous dans un pub d'une ruelle adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, qu'elle savait peu fréquenté. Au moins ils seraient tranquilles.

Les jours passèrent vite, beaucoup trop vite selon Hermione mais à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Lorsque le 30 octobre arriva, elle n'y tenait presque plus et espérait expédier cette corvée au plus vite. La journée passa à la fois trop rapidement et trop lentement, et dès la fin de son service, elle transplana dans le pub. Elle avait un bon quart d'heure d'avance et Malfoy n'était pas encore là. Tant mieux, ça lui laisserait le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Elle alla s'installer à une table reculée et commanda une Bieraubeurre à la cannelle. À 18h pile, la porte du pub s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy qui semblait embarrassé. Il fouilla l'endroit des yeux mais ne sembla pas la reconnaître. Il est vrai qu'elle avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, déjà les mois de privation à chercher les Horcruxes l'avaient amincie mais la tendance s'était poursuivie par la suite. Elle était très mince - trop, aurait dit Harry ou Molly - mais le changement le plus remarquable c'était ses cheveux. Elle avait tout coupé et opté pour une coupe très courte à la garçonne. Cela avait le double avantage de ne pas l'embêter pendant son travail et de lui permettre un certain anonymat.  
Voyant que Malfoy était toujours à sa recherche, elle se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas le laisser planter là, avant de lui faire un signe de la main.

\- _Eh bien on peut dire que tu as changé Granger._ lui dit-il en guise de salutations.

\- _Toi pas ! Toujours aussi antipathique !_

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la jeune femme.

\- _Es-tu sûre que cet endroit est adapté à notre conversation ?_

\- _Si tu préfères l'avoir en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse on peut y aller. Ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

\- Eh _bien… l'hospitalisation de ta mère a fait la une pendant bien une semaine. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des fuites à Sainte-Mangouste… Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu avais lu la presse en arrivant en Angleterre._

Il secoua négativement la tête et demanda nerveusement :

\- Comment _va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

\- _Je ne vais pas te mentir Malfoy, ta mère est assez mal en point. Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en parler, il faudrait que tu voies le Professeur. Tu restes longtemps en Angleterre ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules. _Un jour ou deux, le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passe._

\- _Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu la voies, ça lui ferait du bien._

\- _Qu'est-ce tu en sais Granger ? Elle est peut-être bien mieux sans moi. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'elle a ?_

\- _Je t'ai dit, je suis tenue au secret même pour la famille mais si tu vas la voir et que tu rencontres le Professeur, il répondra certainement à tes questions._

\- _Certainement ? Il a plutôt intérêt à le faire ! Allons-y !_ Dit-il en se levant. _Je veux savoir ce qui se passe._

Heureusement que le Professeur était de garde ce soir, Malfoy aurait eu du mal à attendre jusqu'au lendemain. En le suivant dans la rue, elle voyait nettement la tension dans ses épaules, malgré l'air nonchalant qu'il essayait de donner à sa démarche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital magique, sans que l'un d'eux n'ait prononcé un mot de plus. Une fois sur place, Hermione le guida dans le dédale des couleurs jusqu'au bureau du Professeur O'Brien. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, celui-ci était plongé dans un épais dossier mais ses yeux s'équarquillèrent quand il reconnut ses deux visiteurs.

\- _Monsieur Malfoy ! Quelle excellente surprise !_ Il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- _J'aimerais savoir ce qui arrive à ma mère._ déclara l'ancien Serpentard sans s'embarrasser de politesse.

\- _Je m'en doute. Je ne suis normalement pas autorisé à en parler sans l'avis de ma patiente mais il s'avère que je suis certain que votre présence l'aidera dans la voie de la guérison. Votre mère souffre de dépression._

\- _Comment ça dépression ? Je croyais qu'elle était malade._

\- _Mais la dépression est une maladie. Et dans le cas de votre mère, elle est même extrêmement grave puisqu'elle refuse de se nourrir et de communiquer. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui parvienne à la sortir de sa catatonie._

\- _Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? Elle m'écrit régulièrement et n'a jamais rien dit…_

\- _À vrai dire, nous pensons qu'elle est dans le déni le plus total. Les rares fois où elle nous parle, elle finit toujours par dire qu'elle n'est pas malade._

 _\- Mais peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas alors. Peut-être que vous vous trompez. Il faut peut-être tout simplement la laisser tranquille…_

Le ton de Malfoy était de plus en plus désespéré, de plus en plus pressant.

\- _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de la voir. Vous comprendrez plus facilement qu'il est difficile de se tromper dans ce cas._ lui répondit calmement le Professeur.

Le jeune homme hocha sèchement la tête, pourtant toute trace d'arrogance avait quitté ses traits. Il ressemblait à tous les petits garçons apeurés à l'idée de perdre leur mère, pensa Hermione.

\- _Bien ! Je pense que c'est mieux que vous y alliez seul. Hermione et moi allons vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et nous attendrons à l'extérieur. Soyez doux avec elle, ne la brusquez pas !_

Tous les trois sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets au jeune homme. Il semblait très agité et ne cessait de presser nerveusement la main sur son bras droit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de frapper trois coups très légers. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et le fier Draco Malfoy murmura d'une voix si faible qu'Hermione crut un moment l'avoir rêvé, un tremblant " _Maman_ ".


	5. Devoir planter des chrysanthèmes ?

Bonjour à toi Lecteur,

Non je ne t'ai pas oublié, mais l'inspiration se fait diffcile ces derniers jours et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à donner à ce chapitre la tournure que je voulais. Par ailleurs, ma vie étant des plus remplies, je trouvais difficilement le temps d'écrire.

Mais voici ce chapitre, qui j'espère ne te décevra pas =)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Elle n'entendit pas les trois coups légers frappés à la porte de chambre, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua ladite porte s'ouvrir, toutefois le mot " _Maman_ " à peine chuchoté la frappa en pleine poitrine. Son cœur se serra et l'espoir emplit tout son être en répandant sa douce chaleur. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Son fils. Plus beau que jamais. Elle ferma les yeux refusant de croire à ce bonheur tant de fois rêvé mais quand elle les rouvrit, il était toujours là !

\- _Draco_ ! murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et embrassa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Elle aurait voulu tellement plus, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait mais elle se contenta de garder sa main dans la sienne.

\- _Comment vas-tu mon fils ?_

\- _Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Les médecins disent que…_

\- _Les médecins ont tort et se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Ils me gardent ici contre mon gré, pour d'obscures raisons._

\- _Mère, vous avez extrêmement maigri. Vous semblez réellement mal en point, peut-être devriez-vous les écouter._

Narcissa sentait sur elle le regard inquiet de son fils, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise à chaque instant. Un autre sentiment, plus tenu mais plus dangereux que la peur, couvrait parfois son regard, la culpabilité.

\- _Mon garçon, la nourriture de cet hôpital est exécrable, je ne peux vraiment rien avaler._

\- _Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Dipsy ou Drarry dans ce cas ? Et par Merlin pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écrit pour me parler de votre état ?_

\- _Ce n'était qu'un tout petit malaise. Les soigneurs en ont fait un monde mais je ne suis pas malade._

Elle voyait dans le regard de Draco qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais elle se sentait si bien à présent qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à dire qu'elle était malade.

\- _Mais assez parler de moi_ ! reprit-elle. _Que fais-tu à Londres ?_

\- _Je suis venu pour vous voir. J'ai eu vent de votre hospitalisation et je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien._

\- _Qui te l'a dit ?_ voyant son fils hésiter, elle reprit. _Ce n'est pas important. Comptes-tu rester longtemps ?_

\- _Quelques jours tout au plus. Maintenant que je suis assuré que vous n'avez rien_. ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Elle avala la boule de tristesse qui se formant déjà dans sa gorge. Si peu de temps, elle avait espéré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps, qu'il retourne avec elle au Manoir.

\- _Où vis-tu en ce moment ?_

\- _Toujours à Milan, mère. Cette ville me plait beaucoup, j'y ai véritablement trouvé une place._

Et il lui parla longuement de Milan, de sa vie là-bas, des gens qu'il y avait rencontrés et Narcissa l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Toutefois, elle sentait son inquiétude et de ce fait, elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Au bout d'un temps bien trop court à son goût, l'ancienne Gryffondor fit irruption dans la bulle de sérénité qu'elle s'était construite avec son fils.

- _Je suis désolée Mrs. Malfoy, mais il est plus de 23h et l'heure des visites est passée depuis longtemps. Nous avons fait une exception mais il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez._

La Lady allait répliquer mais Draco se leva.

\- _Elle a raison, Mère, vous avez l'air épuisée et il faut vous reposer. Demain je vous apporterais un repas de ce petit restaurant français que vous aimez tant. Nous déjeunerons ici !_

Son ton était sans appel et Narcissa ne put qu'acquiescer. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre.

Draco revint le lendemain avec le repas promis, et elle se força à manger sous l'œil vigilant de son fils. Une fois encore, il lui parla de tout et de rien. Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, ponctués par le passage d'Hermione Granger, du Professeur roux et de Macha, l'infirmière russe dont elle se rappelait finalement le prénom. Narcissa reprenait des forces, les repas qu'elle mangeait avec Draco lui faisaient reprendre du poids mais surtout, la présence de son fils éloignait la tristesse.

Mais ce bonheur fugace ne dura pas. En effet, pendant qu'ils prenaient leur thé, le jeune homme avait fait mention à son départ prochain. Ce fut de trop pour la Lady, après ce court répit qui lui avait été accordé. Retomber dans la solitude et la tristesse lui était impensable, et la crise la prit. Elle se mit tout d'abord à pleurer doucement, sous le regard effrayé de son fils qui n'avait jamais vu de larmes sur ce visage d'ordinaire si impassible. Quand les sanglots se firent de plus en plus forts, il était perdu mais il ne pouvait se résigner à appeler une infirmière, sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la voie dans cet état. Il lança un Silencio sur la porte pour être certain que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Cependant, quand elle se mit à hurler tout en arrachant les perfusions de son bras, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire et envoya son patronus à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle arriva en courant dans la minute qui suivit, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Elle lança un regard courroucé à Draco qui bégayait, tentant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

\- _On discutait et… et d'un coup… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… elle… elle s'est mise à pleurer... pis à hurler… je… je ne savais pas quoi faire… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça_

\- _Elle est malade, Draco._ lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme en tentant de calmer sa patiente. _Sors ! Je ne peux rien faire si tu es là !_

Le Serpentard obéit, il croisa dans le couloir le Professeur et plusieurs infirmières qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre de sa mère. Il resta longtemps prostré sur une chaise, dans l'attente. Les Aurors postés devant la porte pour garder sa mère lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il vit Granger sortir et s'entretenir un moment avec eux, avant qu'elle vienne s'assoir à ses côtés, lui posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule. C'est ce contact qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux couleur d'orage dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il y lut une tristesse insondable et prit peur.

\- _Je t'en supplie Granger, dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte !_ sa voix était remplie de larmes.

\- _Non elle n'est pas morte, mais son état est critique. Le Professeur O'Brien aimerait te voir dans son bureau si tu es d'accord._

Il hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme.

\- _Mr. Malfoy_ , le salua gravement l'Irlandais. _Avant tout, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est très exactement passé avant qu'elle n'ait sa crise._

Draco lui raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans ses moindres détails.

\- _Je crains malheureusement que c'est l'annonce de votre départ qui a mis votre mère dans cet état. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, sa santé est précaire et la crise a dévoré les maigres forces qui lui restaient encore. Nous avons dû la plonger dans un coma artificiel pour la stabiliser mais nous sommes très inquiets._

\- _C'est donc de ma faute si elle est comme ça ?_ demanda amèrement le jeune homme.

\- _Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute mais votre mère n'arrive plus, semble-t-il, à gérer ses sentiments. Quand on sait ce qu'elle a vécu ces dernières années, je pense que c'est plutôt compréhensible._

\- _Compréhensible ?_ gronda Draco. _Vous trouvez que ma mère était dans un état compréhensible il y a quelques minutes ?_

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et respira pour tenter de se calmer. Il sentit la main de Granger dans son dos et, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, cela l'aida à s'apaiser.

\- _Votre mère a fait une crise d'hystérie. En soit, cela n'est pas grave mais elle est trop faible pour en supporter les conséquences. Nous avons essayé de l'aider mais elle refuse sa maladie._

\- _Mais elle allait bien quand elle était avec moi !_

\- _Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle essayait de vous faire croire, et tout en y croyant elle-même. Votre présence lui a permis de tenir son chagrin à distance, mais puisqu'elle refuse son statut de malade, elle ne peut pas guérir. Cette phase de déni est fréquente chez les patients souffrant de dépression mais votre mère l'a poussée à son extrême._

\- _Et que dois-je faire ?_

Le Professeur lui échangea un regard avec la Gryffondor qui se tenait toujours à côté du jeune homme.

\- _À vrai dire, c'est plutôt compliqué. Miss Granger l'aidait à garder un pied dans la réalité à cause des souvenirs auxquels elle était rattachée. Vous, vous lui avez apporté une perspective d'avenir mais votre départ proche la terrifie. Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais je pense qu'en raison de sa maladie votre mère a développé un sentiment de dépendance à votre égard…_

- _Vous pensez que je dois rester avec elle ? Cela l'aiderait ? Je peux le faire, rien d'aussi important ne me retient là où je vis actuellement._

\- _Je vous l'ai dit, Mr. Malfoy, la situation est très compliquée. Il est certain que votre présence aiderait votre mère sur le court terme mais cela ne ferait que renforcer sa dépendance. De plus, ce n'est pas une vie pour vous non plus. Bien que je comprenne votre volonté d'aider votre mère, il faut penser à vous également. La dernière guerre ne vous a pas épargné et je pense que vous avez vos propres plaies à panser._

\- _Si je peux me permettre_ , les interrompit la jeune femme, _je pense qu'il faut que Draco utilise le pouvoir qu'il a sur sa mère pour l'aider à guérir. Une sorte de chantage._ reprit-elle devant le regard intéressé du Professeur. _Il pourrait venir la voir de temps en temps et en contrepartie, réussir à lui faire admettre sa maladie et surtout qu'elle nous laisse lui venir en aide._

\- _C'est une bonne idée._ intervint Draco après quelques instants de réflexion. _Toute Serpentard qu'elle est, ma mère n'aura pas le choix d'accepter. Si tant est qu'elle se réveille un jour…_

\- _Elle se réveillera. Le coma dans lequel nous l'avons plongée n'est que momentané. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de jour, une semaine tout au plus. Je vais réfléchir à la proposition d'Hermione mais je pense qu'à moins d'un miracle nous n'avons pas d'autre solution._

Sur ces mots, le Professeur les laissa dans son bureau et les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent, gênés par cette étrange proximité que la situation avait fait naître entre eux.

\- _Tu devrais aller te reposer, Draco. La nuit porte conseil et nous parviendrons à trouver la meilleure solution pour aider ta mère._

Elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa mère seule et alla donc la rejoindre.

\- _Mère, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais il faut vous battre. J'ai toujours admiré votre force et votre droiture, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant. S'il-vous-plait Mère, restez avec moi, je serai perdu sans vous._

Et il passa la nuit à ses côtés, à lui parler, lui caressant tendrement le front. Lorsque Granger arriva aux premières heures du jour, elle le trouva toujours auprès de Narcissa. Elle s'assura d'un sort que les constantes de sa patiente étaient satisfaisantes et changea la poche de sérum magique.

\- _Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_ lui demanda soudainement le blond, la faisant sursauter. _Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle comme si son sort t'importait ?_

\- _Son sort m'importe, Malfoy. Elle est une de mes patientes et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, je le ferai._

\- _Malgré ce que ma famille t'a fait subir et ce que nous pensons de toi ?_

La jeune femme sourit distraitement.

\- _Harry appelle ça le syndrome du Saint-Bernard. Toujours le besoin d'aider son prochain et… ça me permet de ne pas penser._ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Draco hocha la tête, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les jours s'égrainèrent ainsi, il passait tout son temps avec sa mère et la plupart du temps c'était Hermione qui venait s'occuper de ses soins. Ils parlaient peu, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Par un froid matin de novembre, alors que Draco racontait ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance à sa mère, il sentit que la main qu'il avait dans la sienne resserrait sa prise. Il en avertit aussitôt Hermione, qui arriva accompagnée du Professeur.

\- _Je crois qu'elle m'a serré la main._

Les deux soigneurs vérifièrent les constantes, et effectivement Narcissa semblait plus réceptive à ce qui l'entourait.

\- _Il faut la stimuler !_ leur dit le Professeur. _Dites-lui des choses qui pourraient l'aider à reprendre pied._

Mais Draco était bloqué, il y avec trop de gens autour de lui pour qu'il puisse parler librement à sa mère. La jeune femme prit alors les choses en main :

\- _Si j'ai pris sur moi de faire revenir votre fils malgré ce que votre famille m'inspire, vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de vous battre. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à vos yeux mais je refuse d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien ! La guerre nous a tous ébranlés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me suis battue, j'ai été torturée, j'ai perdu des amis, des proches. Ce n'est pas pour que des sorciers se laissent mourir sottement dans un lit parce que leur vie les fatigue. Vous ne savez même pas apprécier la chance d'avoir autour de vous ceux que vous aimez et qui vous aiment en retour. Alors, au nom du sang Black qui coule dans vos veines, battez-vous Narcissa Malfoy ! Revenez et montrez-nous la grandeur des Malfoy à laquelle vous tenez tellement !_

Après sa tirade, la Gryffondor était essoufflée, le visage rouge mais l'argument semblait avoir fait mouche, le visage de la Lady semblait s'agiter. Ses sourcils se fronçaient régulièrement et sa bouche se tordait dans un étrange rictus, quand soudainement ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent pas s'ouvrir.

\- _Mère !_ s'exclama Draco.

\- _On peut dire que vous nous avez causé une belle frayeur !_ lui dit le Professeur.

Narcissa les regarda un par un, quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione Granger, elle lui murmura d'une voix faible :

\- _Miss Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe a toujours été un mot extrêmement barbare et ce n'est pas parce que vous m'êtes inférieure que je vais vous autoriser à l'utiliser !_


	6. Laisser s'étendre les perces-pierre

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce temps d'attente, mais j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration et j'ai eu un mois de juin des plus occupés ! D'autant que je suis allée aux Studios à Londres et franchement je te le conseille si tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'y faire un tour. C'était vraiment géniallisime !_

 _Mais trève de bavardage, tu semblais très content de la réaction de Narcissa et j'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se remettait lentement sous le regard attentif d'Hermione mais aussi de son fils qui venait la voir tous les jours. L'ancienne Gryffondor et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ménager la lady afin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien, en mettant en place leur stratagème trop tôt. Pour l'instant, il était surtout question qu'elle reprenne des forces en se nourrissant convenablement. Dipsy, la petite elfe qu'Hermione avait trouvée particulièrement adorable, avait été mise à contribution et se réjouissait de pouvoir de nouveau régaler sa maîtresse. Draco prenait sur lui pour ne pas montrer son impatience mais la jeune femme voyait bien qu'il rongeait son frein. Il voulait repartir à Milan, et vu les regards malveillants de ses collègues, elle pouvait le comprendre.

Au bout de dix jours, ils décidèrent, avec l'accord du Professeur de mettre l'aristocrate au courant des conditions dans lesquelles elle pourrait revoir son fils. Ce dernier, ne souhaitant pas affronter sa mère seul, demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner, une étrange proximité s'était créée entre eux avec les récents événements.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, elle était en train de se faire coiffer par son elfe.

\- _Mère, j'ai besoin de vous parler._

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, mais on pouvait lire son inquiétude.

\- _Je suis vraiment content que vous alliez mieux, et Père également. En revanche, j'aimerais vous reparler de mon départ._

Il se tut un moment. Hermione voyait bien son embarras mais elle remarquait surtout la posture de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière était raide, les lèvres pincées mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de déborder.

\- _Est-ce que l'infirmière pourrait sortir ?_ demande-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sec.

\- _Non Mère, j'aimerais qu'elle reste pendant cette conversation. Et s'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas ! Je ne veux pas vous semblez rude mais vous êtes malade, et j'aimerais vous voir aller mieux._

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- _Et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas malade. La scène à laquelle j'ai assisté en est une preuve suffisante. Père attend d'ailleurs des explications…_

\- _Comment Lucius est-il au courant ?_

\- _J'ai pris la liberté de l'informer de l'état réel de sa femme ! Mère je vous en prie, cessez de vous voiler la face, pour moi, pour Père._

\- _Je ne suis pas réellement malade. C'est simplement si dur au Manoir sans vous. Mais je vais me reprendre, il faut simplement que les soigneurs me laissent sortir d'ici._

Draco secoua la tête, dépité, et Hermione sut que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

\- _Soyons clairs, Mère. Étiez-vous réellement mieux au Manoir ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous gaviez-vous de potions et refusiez-vous les repas des elfes ?_ asséna-t-il sèchement alors que Narcissa hochait la tête.  
 _Je vais partir, je vous l'ai dit… mais je pourrais revenir vous voir régulièrement si vous coopérez avec les soigneurs afin qu'ils vous guérissent. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et y réfléchir. Je reviendrais dîner avec vous ce soir et nous en reparlerons._

Son ton était sans appel, et l'ancienne Gryffondor était presque choquée de la froideur avec laquelle il s'était adressé à sa mère. En un instant, il était redevenu le Draco Malfoy qui l'avait martyrisée pendant ses années à Poudlard.

\- _C'est votre idée n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que vous soyez présente ?_

\- _Mrs. Malfoy, votre fils ne vous veut que du bien. Il s'inquiète pour vous et est prêt à tout pour vous aider à guérir._

\- _Mais il m'aide en restant à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas besoin de Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai simplement besoin de mon fils !_

\- _Il vous aide c'est certain mais vous ne pouvez l'obliger à passer sa vie à vos côtés. Réfléchissez à ça, vous trouvez normal de ne pouvoir vous passer de lui ? Cette dépendance n'est pas saine et il faut la combattre, tout comme vous devez combattre la dépression._

 _\- JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE !_ cria l'aristocrate alors qu'Hermione quittait la pièce.

Le chemin serait bien long jusqu'à la guérison.

Le soir même, elle reçut un hibou de Draco.

" _Mère a fini par accepter les conditions que j'ai mises en place. En revanche, elle est toujours persuadée de ne pas être malade, et va accepter les soins uniquement à cause du chantage. À vous de faire votre travail !_

 _Je quitte l'Angleterre ce soir et reviendrais certainement la semaine prochaine. Fais attention à elle !_

 _D. M._ "

Elle soupira, Narcissa Malfoy n'allait certainement pas être une patiente facile mais si au moins elle avait retrouvé un peu l'envie de se battre, on pouvait espérer qu'elle finisse par guérir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione ne la reverrait pas avant le lundi, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de son week-end pour faire le maximum de recherches.

Après des heures et des heures passées sur l'ordinateur de la petite bibliothèque, elle se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise, ce qui lui valut les regards désapprobateurs des personnes présentes. Elle avait trouvé ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit article de quelques lignes qui parlait de l'équipe de Croquet d'une petite bourgade, et dont Wendell Wilkins faisait partie. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de son père, la photo ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque et transplana au bureau des Portoloins internationaux. Elle réussit à avoir la dernière place pour Melbourne, départ 17:15, ce qui lui laissait moins d'une heure pour écrire à Harry et au Professeur pour les prévenir de ses prochains jours d'absence.  
Elle était si heureuse, elle les avait enfin retrouvés mais c'était quand même étrange qu'ils aillent se perdre à Wangaratta alors qu'elle les avait envoyés à Canberra.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd le visage fatigué et des larmes plein les yeux. Harry et Ginny se levèrent et enlacèrent leur amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette scène se déroulait.

\- _Je suis désolé Hermione_ , lui murmura le Survivant. _Mais tu finiras par les retrouver, il ne faut pas se décourager._

Le jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

\- _Cette fois-ci je ne les retrouverais pas. Ils ont quitté l'Australie… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon sort, ils auraient dû rester à Canberra et au lieu de ça ils sont Merlin seul sait où…_

\- _Calme-toi Hermione_ , lui dit gentiment Ginny en lui caressant le dos. _Il est peut-être temps de déléguer les recherches à quelqu'un d'autre, un professionnel je veux dire._

 _\- Mais j'ai englouti mes dernières économies dans ce voyage, j'étais tellement sûre de les retrouver. Je n'ai pas de quoi m'offrir les services d'un détective._

\- _Laisse-moi t'offrir ce cadeau dans ce cas_ , lui répondit Harry. _Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je veux dire c'est de ma faute si tu en es là._

 _\- Non ! Tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Je ne pourrais accepter un tel cadeau._

\- _Tu sais que je le ferais avec ou sans ton accord Hermione, mais je pense que ce serait plus simple si tu parlais toi-même au détective. Tu veux vraiment renoncer à tes parents pour une question de fierté mal placée ? Au pire tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est ton cadeau de Noël !_

L'ancienne Gryffondor le regarda piteusement avant de se remettre à pleurer. Ses amis étaient extraordinaires et elle ne pourrait certainement jamais assez les remercier de prendre soin d'elle comme il le faisait.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son poste à Sainte-Mangouste ce lundi-là, elle remontait difficilement la pente. Sa déception avait été terrible et la douleur de la perte de ses parents n'en était que plus forte. Elle se plongea à corps perdu dans son travail mais elle ne parvint pas à donner le change, ses collègues chuchotaient sur son passage et le Professeur lui jetait fréquemment des regards inquiets. Ses tâches étaient toujours correctement exécutées mais elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre, même les patients l'avaient remarqué et Narcissa Malfoy, en particulier. Après plusieurs jours à broyer du noir, la jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter sa peine et même Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses cauchemars étaient plus violents que jamais et la fatigue s'accumulait.

\- _Vous ne paraissez guère plus en forme que moi_ ! lui avait un jour dit la lady.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas relevé, elle avait fait son travail automatiquement et toutes les piques que pouvait lui lancer l'aristocrate ne l'atteignaient pas.

Quelques jours avant Noël, alors qu'elle changeait le lit de la lady pendant que celle-ci faisait quelques pas dans sa chambre, elle fut saisit par les épaules et secouée, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

\- _Pour l'amour de Morgane jeune fille reprenez-vous ! Vous errez comme une âme en peine mais que savez-vous du malheur ? N'avez-vous aucune fierté chez les Nés-Moldus pour agir de la sorte ? Ce n'est vraiment pas l'apanage d'une jeune femme de bonne famille ! Vos parents ne vous ont donc rien appris ?_

Les mots de l'ancienne Serpentard la giflèrent, et Hermione fit alors la seule chose dont elle était capable, elle pleura… De longs et douloureux sanglots qu'elle avait trop retenus pendant ses journées de travail ou ses repas avec Harry. Elle pleura longtemps sous le regard intrigué de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- _Allons, jeune fille ! Avez-vous au moins une raison pour vous enlaidir ainsi en pleurant ? Vous êtes-vous enfin rendu compte que vous ne serez jamais l'égale des Sangs Purs malgré votre intelligence ?_

Malgré l'attaque, Hermione continua à pleurer debout face à son aînée, de plus en plus décontenancée. Quand enfin les larmes se tarirent après de longues minutes, la lady reprit :

- _Vous vous êtes enfin reprise ? C'est particulièrement ridicule de vous donner en spectacle ainsi. D'autant plus que je suis persuadée que les raisons en sont futiles et ..._

\- _J'ai perdu mes parents espèce de vieille harpie !_

La jeune femme vit bien qu'elle avait choquée l'aristocrate, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de craquer comme ça… et si Mrs. Malfoy racontait tout au Professeur ? Seuls Harry et les Weasley étaient au courant du fait qu'elle avait envoyé ses parents en Australie. Personne d'autre ne savait, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas tout à fait légal. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses collègues, elle ne voulait pas devenir une de leurs patientes. Elle finit par se calmer et passa le reste de la journée à éviter la chambre de la lady. Sa nuit fut affreuse, elle redoutait la journée du lendemain… quel mensonge allait-elle pouvoir inventer ? Elle ne pouvait dire que ses parents étaient morts, elle avait peur que cela leur porte malheur.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite, et c'est la boule au ventre que la jeune femme se rendit à l'hôpital. Pourtant aucun de ses collègues ne sembla différent, tous la traitaient comme ils le faisaient d'habitude.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la chambre, Narcissa Malfoy était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, un air douloureux peint sur ses traits. Hermione en prenait à peine conscience, trop concentrée sur son propre chagrin elle n'avait pas vu que l'aristocrate était toujours aussi triste. Elle s'activa autour du lit pour relever les données et lança quelques sorts de ménage bien que la pièce n'en ait pas besoin, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était étincelante de propreté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix de la lady s'éleva :

\- _Pouvez-vous rester quelques instants ? J'ai à vous parler._

Étonnée l'ancienne Gryffondor, pris un siège et s'installa près de la malade.

 _\- Les mots que j'ai eus hier à votre égard n'ont pas été des plus agréables mais je n'ai en aucun cas voulu vous blesser. Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas des plus cordiales et ne le seront jamais, toutefois je sais à quel point la perte d'un proche peut être douloureuse.  
Perdre un être aimé c'est se séparer d'une partie de soi, la vie n'est plus jamais la même après peu importe à quel point on essaie de prendre le dessus. Chaque battement de cœur est un nouveau coup de poignard._

Hermione ne dit rien, sa patiente se confiait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et ses paroles faisaient écho aux maux qu'elle-même ressentait.

\- _C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien dit aux autres ?_

\- _Votre chagrin ne concerne que vous Miss, personne n'a besoin de s'en mêler._

Et soudain l'ancienne Gryffondor comprit à quel point il était difficile pour Narcissa Malfoy d'être constamment harcelée de questions sur son état. Il est certain qu'il lui fallait d'aide mais l'amener à exposer publiquement ses maux n'était assurément pas la meilleure des solutions.

\- _Mes parents ne sont pas morts_ , reprit la jeune femme. _Mais ils ont disparu et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à retrouver leur trace._

 _\- Pensez-vous que les partisans du Lord auraient à voir avec cette disparition ?_

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête alors que les larmes menaçaient de la submerger.

\- _Je suis entièrement responsable de la situation, c'est moi qui les ai fait disparaître._

Et elle se remit à pleurer douloureusement, sous le regard à présent compatissant de la lady.


	7. Semer les corbeilles d'argent

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Tu dois te dire que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort avec cette histoire en attendant aussi longtemps entre 2 chapitres, pourtant je te promets que j'essaie d'aller plus vite mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous !_

 _Voic donc un nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis absolument pas responsable. Il ne devait pas prendre cette tournure mais Draco n'en n'a fait qu'à sa tête et voilà le résultat. Malgré tout, il me plait bien et je l'ai donc laissé tel quel (bien que je n'ai pas foncièrement eu le choix)._

 _Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Narcissa ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement, mais Dipsy avait réellement des doigts de fée quand il s'agissait de la coiffer. Elle s'abandonnait à ses talents sans aucune crainte sachant que le résultat serait à la hauteur. Elle devait l'être puisque Draco passait la voir et elle avait même obtenu l'autorisation de sortir un peu dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle se nourrissait plus convenablement, elle reprenait des forces. Elle n'avait toujours pas d'appétit, mais elle se forçait pour continuer à voir son fils. Il lui avait promis de rester toute la semaine des fêtes de Noël.  
Elle se regarda dans la glace, une fois que Dipsy aurait terminé, elle serait parfaite ! De petits coups brefs furent frappés à la porte, et Hermione Granger entra dans la chambre. Elle était l'une des seules à s'annoncer, avec le Professeur et l'infirmière russe, les autres ne se souciaient pas de ce genre de détails.

\- _Bonjour Miss. Puis-je vous faire remarquer que lorsque l'on frappe à une porte, on attend la permission de pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce._

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et répondit par un faible bonjour avant de commencer ses tâches. Elle avait toujours cet air malheureux collé sur son visage, mais au moins elle paraissait avoir repris un semblant de vie.

\- _Miss ! Tenez-vous droite, vous ne portez pas le poids du monde sur vos épaules. Votre tristesse est légitime, mais il ne faut en aucun cas la laisser paraître, ceux qui vous veulent du mal pourraient s'en servir contre vous.  
_ \- _Vous êtes la seule personne à me vouloir du mal ici, Mrs. Malfoy. Alors franchement je m'en fiche de vos conseils !  
_ \- _Langage mademoiselle ! Vous les Nés-Moldus avez réellement des manières effroyables. Comment voulez-vous égaler les sorciers si vous êtes incapables de vous exprimer de façon appropriée ?  
_ \- _Comme si les Sangs-Purs en avaient quelque chose à FOUTRE de mon langage. C'est mon sang-de-bourbe qui les horripile !  
_ \- _Cessez d'employer ce mot affreux. Si j'ai interdit à Draco de l'utiliser, je ne vais certainement pas vous le permettre, à vous.  
_ \- _Il ne s'en est pourtant pas gêné pendant son adolescence._ rétorqua la Gryffondor.  
\- _Malgré mes efforts, mon fils n'a pas toujours été irréprochable. Vous voyez, votre sang n'est pas le principal problème de notre classe. Vos manières sont bien plus à déplorer._  
\- _Vous voulez dire qu'avec des manières de noble vous me considéreriez comme une égale ?*  
_ \- _Pas exactement Miss, pas exactement. Le sang a son importance, de même que le rang, mais une tenue irréprochable peut les faire passer au second plan. C'est un ensemble en réalité, le sang, le rang et les manières sont liés. Prenez l'exemple des Weasley, ils ont perdu leur rang, ne s'intéressent pas au sang et ont des manières affreuses._

Pendant un moment, jeune femme ne dit plus rien, trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- _Mais votre mari et Draco ont suivi Voldemort et ses idées sont uniquement basées sur la pureté du sang.  
_ \- _Comme je vous l'ai signifié, c'est un tout. Le sang et le rang vont de pair, Lucius ne souhaitait que restaurer le prestige des anciennes familles._  
\- _Vous approuvez ce qu'il a fait ?_  
\- _Je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait… Vous-même avez suivi vos idéaux pensant que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire._

La rouge et or ne trouva plus rien à répondre, mais son masque de tristesse se réimprima sur son visage. Narcissa avait déjà remarqué que pendant leurs disputes, la Née-Moldue avait tendance à oublier pendant un moment ses problèmes, tant elle était prise dans ses arguments.  
Il était certain qu'elle pensait à ses parents, mais que s'était-il passé ? Que voulait-elle dire par le fait qu'elle les avait "fait disparaître" ? La Lady ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle les ait assassinés pour les protéger, l'idée était ridicule... plus encore pour une Gryffondor comme l'était Miss Granger. Mais alors quoi ? Comment avait-elle pu les faire disparaître ? Sa curiosité était exacerbée, mais elle avait assez de tenue pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

Lorsque Draco arriva, elle oublia toutes ses considérations pour la jeune femme pour se consacrer uniquement à son fils. Ils déjeunèrent gaiement et il l'emmena se promener dans le parc. Quel plaisir de pouvoir mettre les pieds dehors malgré le froid glacial de cette fin de décembre, elle avait oublié comme la nature pouvait être belle !

\- _Père est assez mécontent de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. lâcha soudainement le jeune homme._  
\- _Mais je lui écris régulièrement !_  
\- _Des "papiers aussi insignifiants que vides" selon ses propres mots. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour vous et les quelques lignes que vous lui envoyez chaque semaine ne suffisent pas à le rassurer._

Narcissa baisse la tête, quelque peu honteuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne rassurait pas son époux en lui écrivant inlassablement les mêmes mots creux. "Tout va bien, mais les médecins veulent encore faire quelques analyses" avait été sa dernière trouvaille. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre ?

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui écrire Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des soucis inutiles, il a déjà bien assez d'ennuis comme cela.  
_ \- _Vous ne pensez pas que le laisser dans le flou est une bien plus cruelle punition ? Vous êtes malade Mère, cessez de vous voiler la face.  
_ \- _Rentrons, le temps se couvre._ lui répondit simplement la Lady.

Le jour de la veillée de Noël, alors qu'il était plus de 17 h, Narcissa n'était toujours pas prête et Draco qui devait arriver dans moins d'une heure. Elle avait choisi avec soin sa toilette, parmi celles que lui avait apportées Dipsy, mais il lui restait encore à être maquillée et coiffée. Elle tenait à être au sommet de sa beauté ce soir, peut-être pour compenser l'absence de Lucius qui lui broyait le cœur. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle passait un réveillon sans lui depuis leur mariage et c'en était deux de trop.

Alors que la petite elfe finissait sa manucure, la Gryffondor frappa trois coups secs.

\- _Entrez !_ lui dit l'aristocrate d'une voix claire.

Depuis sa dernière remontrance, la jeune femme attendait l'approbation de son aînée pour entrer dans sa chambre.

\- _Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ?  
_ \- _Eh bien, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là ce soir aussi, Mrs. Malfoy._  
\- _N'y a-t-il pas un Réveillon au Ministère ? Une célébrité telle que vous y a sans aucun doute été conviée.  
_ \- _Nous avons décidé de ne jamais nous rendre aux célébrations du Ministère. Bien que j'aie le Ministre Shackelbott en très haute estime, c'est très désagréable d'être baladée comme un trophée._ répondit la jeune femme avec force.  
\- _Et la famille Weasley ? N'êtes-vous pas fiancée au plus jeune de leur fils ?_

Les yeux de la Gryffondor se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle pâlissait.

\- _Ronald et moi avons eu un différend qui nous a éloignés…_ dit-elle faiblement.  
\- _Ce n'est pas une perte incommensurable, si vous voulez mon avis.  
_ - _Non, je ne le veux pas !_

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et manqua de percuter Draco, qui arrivait.

\- _C'est Granger que je viens de croiser ? Elle avait l'air d'une furie… Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
_ \- _Rien de particulier, nous parlions simplement._

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils discutèrent, pendant que Dipsy terminait de préparer sa maîtresse. Puis, le jeune héritier Malfoy changea la chambre pour la faire ressembler à une vraie salle à manger, et à vingt heures précises, une armée d'elfes de maison apparut pour le service, savamment orchestré par Drarry.

Ils s'étaient surpassés, Narcissa devait le reconnaître, et bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas d'appétit, elle se força à avaler son entrée. Les plats furent du même calibre, et elle picora çà et là pour faire plaisir à Draco.

Une fois les assiettes vidées, ce dernier lui proposa de danser comme ils le faisaient au Manoir, en des temps plus heureux. La table disparut, laissant place à un espace correct pour danser et le jeune Serpentard entraîna sa mère dans une valse lente, au rythme de la musique jouée par un vieux gramophone magique. Ce n'est qu'une fois leur danse terminée qu'ils se rendirent compte de la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et des larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Désemparés, les deux aristocrates se regardèrent avant que Draco ne tende la main à la Gryffondor et l'entraîne à son tour dans une valse.

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas danser._  
 _\- Mensonges, Hermione. Je me rappelle d'un bal à Poudlard._  
 _\- C'était il y a tellement d'années…_ répondit-elle avant de se laisser happer par la musique.

Narcissa regardait la scène d'un œil critique, bien qu'elle devait admettre que la jeune femme ne manquait pas de grâce, elle n'avait rien à faire dans les bras de son fils. Et depuis quand l'appelait-il "Hermione" ? Les deux jeunes gens valsèrent quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre, un peu gênés de s'être ainsi laissés aller.

\- _Que fais-tu là un soir de Noël ?_ lui demanda Draco. _Tu devrais être avec ta famille ?  
_ \- _Et qui s'occuperait des patients ?_ rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton las. _Je dois d'ailleurs vous laisser, j'étais simplement passée voir si tout allait bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et par avance un joyeux Noël._

Elle quitta la pièce, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- _Une drôle de fille cette Granger_ , dit finalement le jeune homme.  
\- _Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister ? Tu as dansé avec elle comme si elle était ton égale, faisant fi des convenances.  
_ \- _Mais Mère, elle pleurait. Je déteste voir les femmes pleurer, j'ai juste essayé de lui changer les idées. Et pis, le temps nous a prouvé que les considérations sur le sang sont un peu dépassées.  
_ \- _Ce n'est pas que le sang, Draco. Elle n'a aucun rang, sans compter ses manières déplorables. Elle ne doit pas s'approcher trop près de notre famille.  
_ \- _Et que craignez-vous Mère ? Le déshonneur ? Je crois que notre nom a suffisamment été trainé dans la boue pour supporter quelques taches de plus._

Narcissa se tut, piquée à vif par cet argument. Draco se rendit compte de la tristesse de sa mère et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- _Mère, elle pleurait… J'ai simplement voulu lui changer les idées, personne ne devrait avoir à être seul ce soir.  
_ \- _Je ne te savais pas si sensible…  
_ \- _Les choses peuvent changer, Mère et ce n'est nécessairement en mal._

Un silence épais s'installa pendant quelque temps avant d'être interrompu par la cloche de la célèbre horloge londonienne.

 _\- Joyeux Noël, Mère._  
 _\- Joyeux Noël, mon fils._ dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Le lendemain, Draco revint déjeuner avec sa mère et en profita pour lui offrir une magnifique cape en fourrure pour l'hiver. Il reçut la chevalière de Lucius, signe que Narcissa le reconnaissait à présent comme véritable chef de famille. Elle avait longtemps hésité à le faire alors que son époux tentait de l'en convaincre depuis le début de son incarcération. Lui offrir cette bague c'était s'avouer que Lucius ne serait plus jamais libre, et ce constat lui brisait le cœur.

Peu de temps avant qu'ils se mettent à table, la Née-Moldue vint pour faire une prise de sang à la Lady. Ses dernières analyses étaient plutôt bonnes et elle espérait pouvoir bientôt rentrer dans son Manoir.

\- _Encore toi Granger !_ s'exclama Draco. _N'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans ce service capable de travailler ? Vas-tu vraiment passer Noël entier dans cet hôpital ?_

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre il reprit :

\- _Et ne me dis pas qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire ! Mère, peut-elle déjeuner avec nous ?_

La Gryffondor secoua vigoureusement la tête, elle ne voulait pas déjeuner en leur compagnie. Narcissa, elle, hésitait. Elle ne souhaitait pas avec la Née-Moldue avec elle à table, mais elle se doutait que la jeune femme devait particulièrement souffrir du manque de ses parents aujourd'hui.

\- _Bien, faisons une trêve pour ce jour de Noël._

Elle vit la rouge et or la regardait comme une proie traquée avant de se résigner, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Merlin, qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !

\- _En revanche, je refuse de vous voir à ma table tant que vous portez ce ridicule accoutrement._ reprit la Lady en désignant la robe verte des soigneurs. _Métamorphosez ceci en quelque chose de plus présentable et Dipsy s'occupera du reste._

La petite elfe apparut presque immédiatement et Narcissa lui confia la jeune femme. Cette dernière était loin d'être à l'aise et la noble en jubilait presque de la voir ainsi à sa merci. Elle donna plusieurs directives à Dipsy et au bout d'une demi-heure, la Née-Moldue ressemblait enfin à une jeune fille de bonne famille. Seuls ses cheveux courts dérangeaient la Lady, mais même les pouvoirs de l'elfe avaient leurs limites.

Hermione Granger prit donc place à la table des Malfoy en ce 25 décembre 1999, quelques mois à peine après la Grande Bataille qui les avaient opposés. Un silence tendu accompagna les premières minutes de ce repas, mais Draco se chargea rapidement de faire la conversation aux deux femmes. À sa plus grande surprise, Narcissa réalisa que la Gryffondor savait se tenir : elle mangeait avec distinction et participait à la conversation de manière civilisée et courtoise.

\- _Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec tes parents ou même avec les Weasley ? Ton petit ami doit croire que tu le fuis à passer autant d'heures dans cet hôpital._ lâcha le jeune héritier avec un sourire en coin.

Les couverts de la jeune femme s'entrechoquèrent alors que la Serpentard lança un regard réprobateur à son fils, qui ravala son sourire narquois.

\- _Ronald n'est pas mon petit ami, quant à mes parents ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy._

Elle se leva en jetant la serviette sur la table et sortit de la chambre avec toute la dignité que ses larmes pouvaient lui permettre. La bulle de qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois créée venait d'éclater.

\- _Qu'ai-je encore fait ?  
_ \- _Il semblerait que Miss Granger ait quelques différends avec les Weasley. Concernant ses parents, il semblerait qu'ils aient disparu, mais elle ne m'en n'a pas dit plus._

Draco fixa alors la porte avec intensité, espérant peut-être la voir revenir.

\- _La culpabilité ne vous va pas au teint mon fils. Ce n'est qu'une Née-Moldue, n'en faites pas tout un cas !_


	8. Déraciner les pousses de gentianes

_Bonjour à toi lecteur,_

 _Encore une fois, je m'excuse de ces longues périodes sans aucune nouvelle, mais le mois d'août a été plutôt animé pour moi? Heureusement, septembre s'annonce plus calme avec une semaine de vacances au soleil._

 _Toutefois, tu n'es pas en reste puisque j'ai pu avancer un peu dans mon écriture et que je devrais poster un peu plus régulièrement, je pense que toutes les quinzaines serait pas mal._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête et penser qu'elle pouvait partager un repas avec eux. Ils s'étaient bien amusés à la faire souffrir avec leurs questions incessantes sur sa famille et sur Ronald. Et Malfoy avec son sourire en coin, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement. Elle s'assit dans la salle de repos vide, et pleura longuement, la perte de ses parents, son amour déçu, sa solitude.

Elle sortit en séchant rageusement ses larmes et se jura que les Malfoy ne l'auraient plus. Evidemment c'était sans compter la lady qui attaqua dès qu'elle entra dans sa chambre pour la visite du soir.

\- _Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté si soudainement notre table ce midi ?  
_ \- _Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… Je n'ai pas à subir ça et de votre part moins que de celle de tous les autres.  
_ \- _Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez imaginer mais mon fils n'a en aucun cas voulu vous faire subir un quelconque préjudice.  
_ \- _Ah oui ? Et ses questions sur mes parents ? Et sur les Weasley ? Elles étaient purement innocentes je présume ?  
_ \- _Je pense réellement oui. Je n'ai pas cru bon de faire part à Draco de votre vie privée.  
_ \- _Il ne savait pas ?  
_ \- _Non, Miss Granger. Il ne savait absolument rien c'est pourquoi il s'est permis de vous poser ces questions. De plus, qui aurait pu croire que vous seriez en froid avec les Weasley puisque tout le monde vous pensait promise à leur plus jeune fils.  
_ \- _Ronald et moi n'avons jamais été promis et de toute façon c'est désormais une histoire ancienne_.  
\- _Vous êtes si catégorique jeune fille, il n'y a jamais rien qui puisse être surmonté si la volonté est assez forte.  
_ \- _Cette fois-ci les choses ont été trop loin…_

Soudainement les vannes s'ouvrirent et elle déballa à la mère de son ancien ennemi tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des mois. À quel point elle en voulait à Ronald de les avoir abandonnés au moment le plus crucial de leur quête, alors qu'elle l'avait supplié de rester. Comment cette trahison lui avait brisé le cœur, et que malgré son retour, elle n'avait jamais pu réellement lui pardonner.  
Elle lui raconta qu'à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient essayé de construire quelque chose ensemble mais qu'elle avait cette rancœur au fond d'elle. Elle avait tenté de rebâtir sa confiance et d'oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversées mais son cauchemar l'usait, et elle avait fini par se réfugier dans son bénévolat.  
Une fois encore, Ronald n'avait pas compris, ni son besoin d'oublier la guerre, ni la complexité des sentiments à son égard. Il lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Sainte-Mangouste et Hermione avait explosé. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui avait craché sa rancœur au visage, lui avait reproché sa lâcheté. Il était parti furieux et blessé, et ils n'avaient fait que se croiser depuis. Malgré tout cela, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et son absence la faisait souffrir, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se construire un avenir. Sa trahison l'avait trop profondément brisée pour qu'elle puisse un jour l'oublier.  
Elle dit également à l'ancienne Serpentard à quel point les Weasley lui manquaient, elle n'osait plus aller leur rendre visite depuis que Ronald lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir au Terrier. La scène avait été mémorable et ses frères avaient dû s'interposer pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas physiquement à elle.

Et Narcissa Malfoy l'écouta, sans dire un mot, le visage neutre. Elle la laissa parler jusqu'à ce que les mots s'épuisent dans la bouche d'Hermione. La noble lui tendit un mouchoir, et c'est à ce moment-là seulement que sa soignante se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Honteuse, elle essuya ses larmes. Combien de fois encore devait-elle s'humilier ainsi devant les Malfoy ?  
Au bout d'un moment la lady reprit :

\- _Y-a-t'il quelqu'un d'autre au courant de cette situation ?  
_ \- _La famille de Ronald... et Harry évidemment. Mais je ne peux pas leur demander de se positionner.  
_ \- _Et vos autres amis ?  
_ \- _Je pensais que vous aviez compris, Mrs. Malfoy, que je n'avais pas d'autres amis._

Hermione la quitta, ne pouvant plus supporter cette discussion. Sa patiente semblait réellement touchée par ses paroles, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se moquer et cela la perturbait d'autant plus. Elle avait même pu sentir la compassion dans ses questions, mais depuis quand Narcissa Malfoy était-elle capable de compassion ? Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée aller une fois de plus devant elle. Mais celle-ci était une excellente confidente puisque son visage impassible ne traduisait aucun jugement et qu'elle était muette comme une tombe, son secret serait bien gardé.  
Malgré tout, cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Comme elle l'avait dit, Harry était au courant mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Lui avait pardonné à Ron et restait son meilleur ami.

Les jours suivants, Hermione était gênée à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de l'ancienne Serpentard, mais celle-ci ne faisait jamais référence à ce qui s'était passé le jour de Noël. Draco avait présenté ses excuses à la première occasion et les choses en étaient restées là. Il partit quelques jours après le Nouvel an et Narcissa Malfoy retomba dans un état de profonde mélancolie. Toutefois, elle avait suffisamment repris des forces pour commencer la seconde phase du programme de guérison qu'avait préparé le Professeur.  
Hermione accompagna son supérieur lors de sa visite quotidienne à leur noble patiente, elle se demandait comment celle-ci allait réagir à l'annonce du chef de service.

\- _Bien le bonjour Mrs. Malfoy ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps,_ reprit-il en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel. _Je tenais simplement à vous présenter les différents psychomages du service, pour que vous puissiez faire votre choix.  
_ \- _Mon choix ? Pourquoi irai-je choisir un de ces charlatans.  
_ \- _Les séances avec un psychomage sont un passage obligé vers votre guérison.  
_ \- _Je guéris tout à fait en restant dans ma chambre et en me nourrissant convenablement. N'avez-vous pas dit vous-même en début de semaine que les résultats étaient plus que satisfaisants ?  
_ \- _Il est certain que votre corps guérit, mais qu'en est-il de votre esprit ? Vous êtes fragile Narcissa Malfoy… et ne me regardez pas de cette manière car je suis certain que vous le savez pertinemment. Vous avez dû remarquer à quel point votre magie était devenu faible, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous continuez sur cette voie, nul doute que vous perdrez votre magie si ce n'est votre vie.  
_ \- _C'est totalement impossible ! Je ne suis pas une de vos Sang-Mêlés fragiles, la pureté de mon sang garantit à elle seule ma puissance magique.  
_ \- _Je ne pense pas que la pureté de votre sang entre ici en compte. N'avez-vous jamais senti que vous étiez plus faible magiquement ces derniers mois ? Depuis le départ de Draco ?_

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de la lady, mais elle reprit rapidement son masque impassible. Toutefois ce fut suffisant pour Hermione, il était clair que la noble avait ressenti une perte de sa puissance et cela l'inquiétait.

\- _Vous avez promis à votre fils que vous feriez tout pour guérir !_

La remarque du Professeur jeta une tension presque palpable dans la pièce et de l'ancienne Gryffondor se dit que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure approche.

\- _C'est pour votre bien Mrs. Malfoy._ Intervint-elle. _Nous n'avons aucun intérêt personnel à vous faire rencontrer un psychomage.  
_ \- _Si ce n'est pour m'humilier plus encore en me forçant à parler de ma vie privée à un inconnu.  
_ \- _Réfléchissez-y ! Voulez-vous vraiment sortir d'ici ?_ pesta le Professeur en quittant la chambre.

Narcissa Malfoy baissa la tête, et la jeune femme vit bien qu'elle était furieuse d'être ainsi ramenée à sa condition de patiente.

\- _Vous savez nous souhaitons vraiment votre guérison. Et le Professeur, même si je reconnais qu'il s'y prend mal, essaie de vous pousser vers l'avant.  
_ \- _Je me sens lasse Miss Granger. Lasse de cet hôpital, lasse de devoir supporter la façon dont je suis traitée, lasse enfin des jugements que chacun se permet à mon compte._

Hermione la regarda étonnée, ne sachant pas quoi dire, jamais encore l'ancienne Serpentard ne s'était aussi facilement ouverte à elle. Elle était d'autant plus étonnée qu'elle éprouvait elle-même cette lassitude.

\- _Je ne peux pas dire que je vous comprends mais je connais ce sentiment. Vous avez traversé de nombreuses épreuves et il est normal d'avoir de temps en temps besoin d'aide. conclut-elle. Réfléchissez au fait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous jugera pas et qui tentera simplement de vous sortir de la tristesse dans laquelle vous êtes emprisonnée._

Les jours passèrent sans que la lady ne fasse son choix et Hermione voyait que le Professeur commençait à s'impatienter.

\- _Elle se moque de nous. Nous avons été plus que patients avec elle mais elle refuse de voir l'évidence. Et les reproches quant à son hospitalisation ne tarissent pas, au contraire.  
_ - _Que voulez-vous dire ?  
_ \- _Vous le savez bien Hermione. Elle est la femme d'un Mangemort, peut-être Mangemort elle-même. Son placement ici est assez mal vu par la communauté magique et nous recevons souvent des courriers à ce propos. Il faut dire que le rôle de cette femme pendant la guerre est des plus flous.  
_ - _Que savent-ils de ce qu'elle faisait pendant la guerre ? Se sont-ils battus ? Contre elle ? Ou ont-ils préféré courber l'échine en attendant qu'un gamin de 17 ans fasse ce dont eux-mêmes n'étaient pas capables ?  
_ \- _Ne le prenez pas ainsi, je veux simplement souligner que les gens pensent qu'elle a probablement pris part à cette guerre.  
_ - _Ou alors elle est restée passive comme la plupart d'entre eux._

Hermione quitta le bureau, furieuse contre ces accusations. Elles étaient peut être fondées mais de quel droit ceux qui avaient patiemment attendus la fin de la guerre pouvaient-ils juger leurs pairs. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'enfermer des Mangemorts à Azkaban mais pouvait-on punir ceux qui n'avaient pas protesté ? Les trois quarts de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne devraient alors rejoindre la sinistre prison.  
Elle était toujours en colère lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy :

\- _J_ _'_ _espère que vous avez fait votre choix concernant votre psychomage parce qu'ils sont sur le point de vous en imposer un.  
_ \- _Calmez vos ardeurs Miss ! Je ne tolèrerais pas ce ton.  
_ \- _Mes excuses Madame. Répondit la jeune fille, acide._

La noble renifla hautainement avant de reprendre :

\- _Il s'avère que j'ai effectivement fait mon choix et j'attendais la visite de l'Irlandais pour lui en faire part.  
_ \- _Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?_

L'ancienne Serpentard opina.

\- _Et j'aimerais que vous soyez également présente pendant cette entrevue Miss._

Le Professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, après les banalités d'usage, la lady le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui lancer avec aplomb :

\- _C'est Miss Granger qui sera ma psychomage !_

La jeune femme était tout aussi estomaquée que son supérieur. Elle n'avait certainement pas les compétences pour prendre en charge une patiente avec un passé aussi lourd que celui de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- _Mais Miss Granger n'a absolument pas les qualifications pour être votre psychomage. Il vous faut quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. De plus, vous avez un passif trop lourd avec elle pour que ses analyses soient objectives._

\- _Parce que vous pensez réellement que les analyses de n'importe lequel de vos psychomages seraient plus objectives ? M'imaginez-vous sotte ou aveugle Professeur ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la lady ne le laissa pas parler.

\- _Croyez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué comment me traitent vos soignants ? Le mépris qu'ils affichent et les insultes qu'ils ravalent ? Nul besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Mon mari et mon fils sont des Mangemorts, Monsieur, et tout le professionnalisme de vos psychomages ne pourra rien y changer. Miss Granger a su montrer le plus d'objectivité malgré les rencontres malheureuses que nous avons eu par le passé. Si quelqu'un doit connaître ma vie privée je veux que ce soit elle et personne d'autre._

Hermione fut flattée de ce compliment, et elle comprenait également parfaitement Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait déjà entendu certaines bribes de conversations entre ses collègues lorsqu'ils parlaient de la noble, il était clair qu'aucun d'eux n'était ravi d'avoir à s'occuper d'elle.

\- _Vous n'en savez rien. Les psychomages que j'ai sélectionné sont des professionnels et sauront mettre de côté leurs aprioris.  
_ \- _Même si mon époux a participé à la mort de leur famille, leurs amis ou que sais-je ? Permettez-moi d'en douter… Peu importe, ma décision est prise ce sera Miss Granger ou personne.  
_ \- _Vous n'êtes pas en position de dicter vos lois Mrs. Malfoy.  
_ \- _Effectivement ! Mais je suis parfaitement en position d'entamer un procès contre l'hôpital par rapport aux manquements de la plupart de vos soigneurs._

L'ancienne Gryffondor dû reconnaître que la lady savait encore jouer de sa prestance, malgré son état maladif.

\- _Eh bien…_ reprit le Professeur après un long moment de silence. _Je vais devoir y réfléchir et en parler avec Miss Granger._

Ils sortirent de la chambre de leur patiente et son supérieur était furieux :

\- _Elle serait vraiment capable de nous coller un procès. Je vous ferais convoquer quand nous aurons pris notre décision._

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, le chef de service attrapa Hermione alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer.

\- _Nous avons discuté avec le Directeur de l'hôpital et les différents chefs de service, un procès ternirait encore l'image de Sainte-Mangouste et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont nous avons besoin. Exceptionnellement vous serez la psychomage en charge de Narcissa Malfoy, toutefois vous devrez me rendre des rapports afin que je puisse vous aiguillez dans vos méthodes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu choquée par les manières abruptes de cet homme qui lui avait toujours paru sympathique.

\- _Ce n'est pas contre vous Hermione, mais cette femme est un cas difficile et je doute que vous arriviez à un quelconque résultat avec elle, surtout sans aucune expérience._


	9. Tresser des couronnes de houx

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Comme promis me voici t'offrant ce chapitre dès mon retour de vacances (qui, ils faut le dire, ont été divines !)_

 _La relation entre les deux femme se développent un peu plus et elles se rendent compte qu'elles ont plus de points communs qu'elles ne le croyaient !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La première séance devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui et Narcissa ne savait comment l'appréhender. Il est vrai que la jeune Gryffondor n'était pas aussi horripilante qu'elle l'avait imaginée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions idiotes. On voulait lui imposer un psychomage soit, mais elle n'allait certainement pas jouer les patientes modèles. Elle était une Black, elle était une Malfoy et elle ne les laisserait pas lui dicter sa conduite.  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle reçut Miss Granger, plus sèchement qu'elle ne le faisait depuis quelque temps, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, la rouge et or se racla la gorge :

\- _Je ne sais pas exactement comment aborder ces séances, je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant et je n'imagine même pas à quel point cette situation doit être difficile pour vous._

Voyant que son aînée ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

\- _J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps entourée d'hommes ou de garçons, et de toute façon je n'étais pas du genre à m'épancher. Toutefois, je dois dire je ça m'a fait du bien de vous parler de mes parents et… et même de Ronald. Avoir une oreille attentive qui ne juge pas est quelques fois bénéfique.  
\- Me croyez-vous aussi faible que vous Miss ? Sachez que je n'ai nul besoin d'oreille attentive, j'accepte votre babillage simplement pour respecter ma part du marché et continuer à voir Draco.  
_\- _Ce marché stipulait que vous deviez coopérer et…  
_ \- _Ne trouvez-vous pas que je coopère assez en m'imposant votre présence ? Par ailleurs, parlez-moi plus avant de ce qui est arrivé à vos parents._

La Serpentard vit la jeune femme pâlir, elle savait qu'elle frappait là un coup bas, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte que la conversation prenne une direction différente. La rouge et or tentait de se composer une expression neutre, mais son masque se craquelait de toute part, elle était sur point de pleurer.

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas montrer vos émotions Miss, elles pourraient aisément être retournées contre vous.  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... marmonna la jeune femme._  
 _\- Il s'agit simplement d'un peu de discipline, votre visage ne devrait pas refléter de manière aussi crue ce que vous ressentez._  
 _\- J'ai effacé définitivement la mémoire de mes parents, ils ont oublié jusqu'à mon existence… Je voulais juste les protéger et leur éviter la douleur de me perdre, si je n'avais pas survécu. Mais j'ai survécu et maintenant je n'arrive plus à les retrouver._

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Narcissa sentit bien que la surprise se peignait sur son visage. Ainsi donc la grande héroïne de guerre avait sacrifié jusqu'à ses propres sentiments pour une bataille dont l'issue était incertaine. Et elle se tenait en face d'elle, la mettant fièrement au défi de la critiquer.

 _\- C'est très noble ce que vous avez fait, Miss.  
\- Pour ce que ça m'apporte aujourd'hui…_  
 _\- Je n'étais pas au courant de tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est certain que vos parents étaient sur la liste des personnes à abattre, de même que les Weasley. À vous de savoir si vous auriez préféré être orpheline._

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, avant de reprendre hésitante :

 _\- Vous… vous voulez dire qu'il les aurait assassinés ?_  
 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'Il aurait pris le temps de s'en occuper en personne… mais des ordres ont été donnés quant aux familles des traîtres qui aidaient le Survivant. De plus, vos parents sont des Moldus, ce qui en faisait une cible de choix._

Une fois encore la Gryffondor ne dit rien. Narcissa voyait bien, à la ride qui se formait sur son front, qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- _Ces dernières années ont été les plus noires que j'ai connues. La présence constante du Lord m'empêchait de respirer librement, tant la menace qui pesait sur les miens me tenaillait la poitrine, et ce fut pire après l'échec de Lucius. Je comprends ce que vous avez fait et pourquoi vous l'avez fait. La famille, Miss Granger, est ce que nous avons de plus précieux._

La jeune femme lui sourit de toutes ses dents à travers ses larmes et la Serpentard la trouva immédiatement agaçante.

 _\- Cessez donc d'agir comme si vous aviez 5 ans ! Maîtrisez-vous un peu par Morgane !_  
 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_  
 _\- Vous donnez un coup d'avance à vos interlocuteurs. Il faut apprendre à vous composer un visage neutre en toute circonstance._

Elle vit Hermione Granger tenter de lisser ses traits, mais une fois encore des émotions brutes paraissaient clairement sous le masque.

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire._  
 _\- Cloisonnez votre esprit, Miss. Placez vos sentiments derrière une vitre de laquelle vous pouvez voir le monde sans qu'il ne vous voit._  
 _\- Comme l'occlumancie ?_  
 _\- Le principe de fonctionnement est le même, mais ce n'est pas aussi précis, cela ne résiste pas à un legilimens._

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de lancer un regard à son bracelet :

- _Oh par Merlin je suis en retard. Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous quitter._

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans laisser à son aînée la possibilité de l'interroger sur ce curieux bijou qui semblait mesurer le temps.

Plus les jours passaient plus Narcissa savait qu'elle ne pourrait éternellement repousser l'explication qu'elle devait à son époux. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ait pu s'empêcher de la questionner plus avant. Mais pour le moment, elle attendait avec impatience son rendez-vous avec la jeune femme.

\- _Miss Granger !_ l'accueillit-elle affablement aussitôt qu'elle eût franchi la porte.

Si la Gryffondor fut surprise, elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage et la Sang-Pur se félicita que son enseignement porte ses fruits. Même si elle dut admettre une demi-seconde plus tard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à la Née-Moldue.

 _\- Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour vos cheveux. Il n'est réellement pas décent pour une jeune femme d'avoir une telle, excusez-moi du terme, paillasse. Une femme convenable porte les cheveux longs._  
\- _Vous êtes si rétrograde, Mrs. Malfoy._ lui répondit-elle en guise de bonjour. _Les mœurs évoluent et vous seriez surprise de voir le nombre de femmes qui ont les cheveux courts.  
_ \- _Je n'en crois pas un mot…  
_ \- _Eh bien vous verrez_ _!_ rétorqua effrontément la brune.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes, mais la plus jeune ne semblait pas avoir en avoir terminé :

\- _Avez-vous vu Draco récemment ?  
_ \- _Avez-vous vu vos parents récemment ?_ cingla sèchement Narcissa.

La douleur flasha dans les yeux de sa soignante, mais elle tenta de la cacher derrière le même sourire aimable qu'elle avait en entrant. Ainsi donc plutôt que de se construire un masque de glace, la Gryffondor avait préféré celui de la bienveillance, une parade excellente lorsqu'elle serait mieux maîtrisée.

\- _Je vois que mes conseils sont appliqués, mais il vous reste encore d'importants progrès à faire.  
_ \- _Tout comme vous en matière d'amabilité…_ rétorqua la jeune femme en gardant son sourire collé aux lèvres. _Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mes parents, mais le détective que nous avons engagé a déterré plusieurs pistes que je n'avais jamais découvertes. Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts.  
_ \- _Ne craignez-vous pas leur réaction quand ils recouvreront la mémoire ?_

Cette fois-ci, le masque se fissura et la peur, crue, s'afficha sur ses traits. Elle tenta de la ravaler, mais l'angoisse était bien plus forte que les efforts qu'elle fournissait, et ce combat se lisait dans ses expressions.

\- _Je… j'espère que… j'espère qu'ils comprendront pourquoi je l'ai fait._

Une fois encore le silence se fit lourd, presque palpable entre les deux femmes.

- _J'avais une question à vous poser Miss._ reprit prudemment Narcissa. _Ce n'est rien d'essentiel, mais le bijou que vous portez au poignet semble indiquer le temps qui passe. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?_

Prise de court, la brune n'eut pas la possibilité de cacher son étonnement.

 _\- Euh… eh bien… euh… c'est une montre… et… euh… ça donne l'heure…_  
 _\- Je sais ce qu'est une montre, Miss. Mais jamais encore je n'en avais vu portée au poignet. D'ordinaire, elles sont plutôt enchaînées au gousset et ne sont pas portées par les femmes.  
\- C'est le même fonctionnement qu'une montre gousset, simplement elles sont plus petites pour être portées sur le poignet._

Elle détacha son bijou et le tendit à Narcissa qui s'en empara nonchalamment.

 _\- Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vu aux poignets d'un sorcier.  
\- Vous voulez dire que c'est moldu ?  
\- Il semblerait… en effet._

La Serpentard s'efforça d'afficher une moue dégoûtée, mais elle ne lâcha pas le bijou pour autant. Elle l'examinait sous tous les angles et était réellement étonnée de son ingéniosité. Certes, jeter un Tempus n'était pas bien compliqué, mais il n'était pas toujours aisé d'attraper sa baguette lorsque l'on avait les mains occupées.

\- _C'est un bien bel objet._ dit-elle en lui rendant la montre. _En existe-t-il beaucoup de la sorte ?  
_ \- _Eh bien, celle-ci est un cadeau donc elle est un peu plus luxueuse que d'autres. Mais il y en a de toutes sortes, féminines, masculines, pour les enfants... Je dois avoir des publicités quelque part, je vous rapporterai ça._

La noble hocha la tête et la conversation continua sur le même ton badin, sans qu'aucune des deux femmes n'évoque sa vie privée.

Les jours passaient et quoiqu'il en coûtait à Narcissa, elle devait avouer que la présence de la Née-Moldue était un véritable plaisir. De plus, les progrès qu'elle faisait pour masquer ses émotions étaient remarquables. Même la coiffure de la jeune femme semblait différente, moins rebelle, plus travaillée. Évidemment, la noble ne laissait rien paraître, mais cela lui plaisait d'observer la Gryffondor suivre ses conseils.

Draco était passé la voir, mais sa visite s'était terminée en dispute, Lucius s'impatientait et faisait pression sur leur fils pour en savoir plus sur l'état de son épouse.

\- _Je n'ai rien dit, car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire_ , lui avait dit le jeune homme, _mais il est cruel de le punir ainsi._

Elle ne cherchait pas à le punir, du moins ce n'était pas son intention. Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle sentait que son état de santé n'était pas au plus haut, d'autant que sa magie était toujours aussi faible. Comment allait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne supportait plus de vivre sa lui, sans Draco, sans leur famille… et que cela la transformait en Cracmol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les ravala, elle n'était pas seule. Un soignant s'occupait de sa chambre en lui adressant fréquemment des regards mauvais. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était laissée traiter de la sorte, mais il était hors de question que cela continue.

\- _Dois-je vous rappeler que lorsque vous avez choisi d'enfiler cette horrible tenue, vous avez prêté un serment ?_

Sa voix était froide et sèche, sa posture des plus rigides, son port, altier. Sa grande taille lui permettait de dominer son interlocuteur. Celui-ci la regardait d'ailleurs d'un air choqué.

\- _Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? Ou est-ce que votre stupidité n'a d'égal que votre impolitesse ?  
_ - _Je… Vous… Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton !_ bégaya vaillamment l'homme.  
- _Et vous n'avez pas à me traiter comme vous le faites tous !_ asséna-t-elle _. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos regards mauvais et de vos marmonnements incessants, êtes-vous donc incapables de faire de manière correcte le travail pour lequel vous êtes rémunéré ? Vous vous êtes engagé à respecter chacun de vos patients, sans discrimination… or c'est exactement ce que je vis jour après jour !_

Le jeune soigneur quitta la chambre, tremblant, sans même finir ce pour quoi il était venu. Narcissa sourit pour elle-même, fière de son effet, avant d'être rattrapée par une vague de mélancolie. Avant la guerre, personne n'aurait osé la traiter en paria, elle était respectée et admirée par tous. Mais être du côté des vaincus était une faute que personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou ce qu'elle ferait encore. Souvent elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait dû s'opposer aux choix de son époux, notamment pendant la Seconde Guerre. Sa soumission au Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait coûté énormément, et une part d'elle lui en voudrait toujours d'avoir été aussi imprévoyant.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que la Lady continuait de s'abîmer dans de sombres pensées, la jeune Miss Granger fit irruption dans sa chambre, son sourire aimable vissé à ses lèvres.

\- _On peut dire que vous avez fait forte impression aujourd'hui. La salle de repos est en ébullition et les couloirs bruissent de chuchotis._

Pour la première fois, la Serpentard ne put déchiffrer clairement les sentiments de sa soignante. Etait-elle en colère ou au contraire ravie de la situation ?

\- _Je vois que mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits, Miss. Votre masque est parfait._

La jeune femme hocha la tête, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

- _Il semblerait que vous ayez effrayé mon collègue, plus personne ne veut désormais travailler dans cette chambre.  
\- Grand bien leur fasse ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de refuser leur présence ici._  
 _\- Je conviens que leur attitude à votre égard n'est pas plus professionnelle, mais essayez de les comprendre.  
_ - _Miss, si vous arrivez à faire abstraction de notre passé, des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées devraient parvenir à oublier que mon époux a choisi le mauvais camp.  
_ \- _Les erreurs des autres sont toujours plus faciles à blâmer que les nôtres._

Un silence s'installa entre elles, interrompu rapidement par la rouge et or.

\- _Je voulais simplement être sûre que vous alliez bien après cette confrontation. Vous allez certainement recevoir la visite du Professeur à ce propos. Par ailleurs, je vous ai ramené quelques magazines pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte par vous-même que les femmes peuvent porter les cheveux courts, et il doit sûrement y avoir l'une ou l'autre pub pour des montres._

Narcissa regarda la pile que la jeune femme déposait sur son chevet et la remercia d'un hochement de tête.


	10. Tisser des brins de chèvrefeuilles

_Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui se joint à toi pour me lire, me laisser un petit mot et ça fait vraiment très plaisir._  
 _Je ne trouve pas toujours l'inspiration ni l'envie pour écrire, mais lire toutes ces petites attentions est tellement agréable que je me remets rapidement au travail. Donc merci pour tout !_

 _Aujourd'hui, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition et je suis bien contente de le retrouver (il n'était pas prévu au début de cette fic mais il a décidé de s'incruster ! Chacun fait vraiment ce qu'il veut, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux)_

 _Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Hermione observait d'un air circonspect son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle faisait bien plus attention à son image qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'accordait un peu plus de temps pour prendre soin d'elle et il fallait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien. Ginny avait été étonnée quand elle lui avait demandé quelques conseils de beauté, mais avait accepté avec joie. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi dans la chambre de la brune, alternant sorts de maquillage et sorts de transfiguration pour les vêtements, et comme souvent avec la rousse, elles avaient enchaîné les fous rires. Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait un aussi bon moment et elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Avant les combats, avant que Ron ne les trahisse, avant que ses parents soient perdus Merlin seul savait où.  
Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées d'un battement de cils et plaqua un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres. Un "masque quasi impénétrable" songea-t-elle. Elle se demandait parfois si elle avait raison de cacher ainsi ses sentiments, mais elle l'avait l'impression que la façade qu'elle renvoyait aux autres l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux.

Elle posa un livre sur le sommet de son crâne et fit quelques pas dans la chambre tout en essayant de ne pas le faire tomber, "un excellent exercice de maintien" lui avait dit Mrs. Malfoy.

Le rire d'Harry la surprit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le livre se retrouve au sol.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Hermione ?_

 _\- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop moi-même. répondit-elle en riant._

 _\- En tout cas ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux et ça me rend vraiment heureux._

 _\- Oui… je crois que je vais un peu mieux, certaines choses sont encore difficiles à accepter, mais je pense que je suis plus apaisée. Surtout que ton détective a des résultats encourageants. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce cadeau._

 _\- Encore une fois Hermione, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est vraiment la moindre des choses. J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus, te rendre ta famille._

 _\- Ginny et toi, vous êtes ma famille… et je finirai par retrouver mes parents._

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus et la prit dans ses bras, et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chances d'avoir un ami si précieux.

En arrivant dans la chambre de sa patiente ce matin-là, l'ancienne Gryffondor fut accueillie par une Narcissa bien plus enjouée que d'habitude.

 _\- Miss Granger, je ne vous attendais plus. Vous êtes en retard… mais qu'importe, j'ai une faveur à vous demander._

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme hocha la tête, invitant son aînée à poursuivre.

 _\- J'ai feuilleté ce que vous m'avez ramené et j'aimerais absolument rencontré Monsieur Lagerfeld. Pouvez-vous nous arranger un rendez-vous ?_

Hermione resta un moment estomaquée, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir compris correctement. Mais sous le regard insistant de l'ancienne Serpentard, elle se rendit compte que tout ceci était sérieux.

 _\- Euh… Eh bien… Euh… Je ne connais pas Karl Lagerfeld et euh…_

 _\- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Mais c'est un Moldu._

 _\- Oui, mais je ne connais pas tous les Moldus…_ Puis comprenant où la lady voulait en venir. _Vous savez ce n'est pas comme chez les sorciers, les Moldus sont bien plus nombreux et par conséquent je ne les connais pas tous. Surtout pas des gens aussi célèbres que Karl Lagerfeld._

 _\- Mais vous êtes une héroïne de guerre… vous devriez être en mesure de le rencontrer._

 _\- Les Moldus ne savent rien de cette guerre, Mrs. Malfoy. Pour eux, je ne suis personne, Harry n'est personne, et Voldemort n'est qu'un nom ridicule._

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux femmes semblaient réfléchir. Hermione se rendait compte à quel point la vision de la vie moldue qu'avait la Narcissa Malfoy était étriquée et calquée en tout point sur la société sorcière. Le monde magique avait encore des progrès à faire s'il souhaitait sortir de son obscurantisme. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la noble reprit la parole :

 _\- J'imagine que j'ai un peu surestimé vos connexions avec le monde Moldu, mais j'aurais vraiment apprécié rencontrer cet homme._

 _\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ce qu'il propose dans ses collections est absolument fantastique. Il pourrait pratiquement me persuader de porter le pantalon._

 _\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très au fait de la mode._

 _\- Je m'en serais doutée, Miss, sans vous offenser. Mais vous pouvez être certaine qu'un homme qui porte le catogan a des goûts très sûrs._

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire.

 _\- Je peux toujours vous trouver d'autres magazines de mode moldue si ça vous intéresse. Et vous devriez demander à Draco de vous emmener à un défilé quand vous serez sortie._

 _\- Un défilé ?_

 _\- Oui ! C'est là où les maisons de couture présentent leurs collections pour la saison à venir. Des femmes et des hommes sont payés pour parader sur une scène avec les vêtements de ces créateurs afin que les invités puissent les admirer. C'est un événement très sélect, mais je suis certaine que vous y trouverez votre place. Il y en a dans toutes les grandes villes du monde._

 _\- Cela a l'air tout à fait passionnant ! Savez-vous si M. Lagerfeld défile ?_

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la personne qui distribuait le courrier. Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les deux occupantes, posa le une lettre sur la table de chevet et sortit sans dire un mot.  
La lady s'en empara et pâlit en reconnaissant l'expéditeur, Hermione eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le cachet d'Azkaban avant que la lettre ne disparaisse dans les plis de la robe de Mrs. Malfoy. Celle-ci affichait un air d'une grande froideur, mais il était évident, pour qui la connaissait un peu, que c'était pour masquer des émotions fortes.

 _\- Souhaitez-vous que nous reprenions cette conversation plus tard ? J'ai quelques malades à aller voir._

L'ancienne Serpentard la remercia d'un signe de la tête et sa soignante quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle repassa dans l'après-midi pour reprendre leur session interrompue, elle fit face à une femme catatonique, impossible d'en obtenir le moindre mot, elle ne lâchait pas la fenêtre des yeux, mais son regard était vide. Tous les efforts déployés par l'ancienne Gryffondor furent vains, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire sortir Narcissa Malfoy de sa léthargie. C'est alors que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts le papier d'Azkaban.

 _\- C'est la nouvelle d'Azkaban qui vous met dans cet état ?_

Aucune réponse.

 _\- Me laisseriez-vous lire cette lettre ?_

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vint. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas que sa patiente retrouve un état semblable à celui de son arrivée, il fallait briser sa catatonie avant que cela n'atteigne le point de non-retour. Ignorant ce que sa conscience lui dictait, elle s'empara doucement de la lettre froissée entre les doigts de la lady et la parcourut rapidement.  
Les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes, Lucius Malfoy avait été pris dans une bagarre et était actuellement à l'infirmerie de la prison, dans un état préoccupant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son aînée, dont la position n'avait pas variée. Il fallait qu'elle s'entretienne avec le Professeur afin de débloquer la situation au plus vite.  
Elle arriva devant son bureau en un rien de temps et frappa. Plusieurs fois. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle finit par se souvenir que son supérieur les avait prévenus qu'il serait bientôt absent, car sa femme devait accoucher dans peu de temps. Hermione maudit sa malchance, la situation était grave et elle ne savait qui pouvait l'aider. La solution la frappa alors, d'une simplicité déconcertante : Draco. Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers la volière de Sainte-Mangouste, et envoya une note, le priant de venir aussi rapidement que possible.

Plongé dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui faisait les cent pas devant le bureau la du Professeur, avant de rentrer en collision avec.

 _\- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

 _\- Granger… Je pourrais te retourner le compliment…_

Il la toisait sans être tout à fait hostile, mais elle releva les yeux avec défi et plaqua son sourire aimable sur son visage.

 _\- Je travaille ici, je peux peut-être t'aider ?_

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne son air arrogant. Hermione sourit plus largement, ainsi lui aussi portait un masque. Il garda le silence encore quelques secondes puis lâcha :

 _\- Je viens voir ma marraine, Narcissa Malfoy. Elle est hospitalisée depuis quelques semaines. On m'a interdit l'accès de sa chambre, je dois apparemment d'abord demander l'autorisation, mais le chef de service n'est pas là._

Il avait dit ça d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Le parfait petit Sang-Pur avait pensé Hermione.

 _\- À vrai dire, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Elle est assez fragile aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller la voir._

 _\- Et qui es-tu pour décider de ça Granger ? Serais-tu devenue médicomage en moins d'un an ?_

 _\- Il s'avère, qu'en dehors du Professeur, je suis la personne la plus à même de décider ce qui est bien ou non pour ma patiente ! J'ai été choisie pour être sa psychomage…_

 _\- Qui t'a choisi ? Sont-ils inconscients au point de vous mettre dans la même pièce ? Ou alors tu utilises ton statut d'héroïne de guerre pour tourmenter ma Marraine ? Je te préviens Granger…_

 _\- Tout doux Zabini !_ le coupa-t-elle. C'est ta marraine elle-même qui m'a choisie, et nos sessions se passent pour le mieux.

 _\- Si tout va si bien, pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ? J'exige…_

 _\- Tu n'as rien à exiger ! Elle est encore fragile et elle a eu une très mauvaise nouvelle qui l'a déstabilisée. Elle n'est en mesure de recevoir personne aujourd'hui si ce n'est son fils et il a été prévenu._

 _\- Bien… Je passerais demain dans ce cas, et tous les jours suivants jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses la voir._

 _\- Le Professeur ne sera pas de retour avant un moment, tu devrais peut-être mieux revenir quand il sera là. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses la voir sans son accord._

 _\- Puisque tu es sa psychomage, tu peux décider par toi-même si je peux lui rendre visite._ rétorqua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Il tint sa promesse et revint le lendemain, mais la situation s'était à peine améliorée pour Narcissa Malfoy. La mention de l'arrivée prochaine de son fils avait réussi à l'empêcher de sombrer totalement, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor savait qu'il suffisait d'un grain de sable pour que sa patiente soit définitivement perdue. C'est pourquoi quand Zabini se présenta le jour suivant, elle l'invita à la cafétéria :

 _\- Avant que je te donne une quelconque autorisation, je veux d'abord te parler de sa maladie..._

 _\- Elle souffre d'une grave dépression, je sais… Draco me l'a dit. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement depuis qu'il vient voir sa mère,_ reprit-il devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme. _Je serais bien passé plus tôt, mais avec le procès de ma famille, je n'étais pas vraiment libre de mes mouvements._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que ta famille était accusée…_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, Narcissa est ma marraine et ce n'est pas une relation enviable par les temps qui courent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis au courant de tout et je sais que je peux gérer les choses. D'ailleurs ma présence lui ferait peut-être du bien._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, sinon je ne te permettrais pas de la rencontrer. En revanche, je veux qu'au moindre problème tu m'appelles, je ne serais pas loin._

 _\- Je le ferai._ promit le métis.

Malgré son inquiétude tout se déroula parfaitement bien, le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher quelques mots. Il revint la voir toute la semaine, même lorsque Draco arrivé à son tour. Les deux anciens Serpentards semblaient ravis de se retrouver et passaient beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de la lady. Hermione elle-même pouvait constater les progrès, il était clair que la présence de personnes amicales était bénéfique. Pour cette raison, elle avait suspendu les séances et laissé sa patiente profiter de cet intermède en famille. Elle ne se doutait pas que ces décisions lui attireraient les foudres de sa hiérarchie.

Quand elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du Professeur, elle fut surprise de le trouver furieux.

 _\- Comment avez-vous osé prendre de telles dispositions sans mon consentement ? Vous n'êtes que bénévole ici et vous agissez comme si vous dirigiez le service._

 _\- Vous parlez de la visite de Blaise Zabini ?_

 _\- Entre autres… Cet hôpital va devenir le repère des Mangemorts si on vous laisse faire !_

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

\- _Vous faites venir le jeune Malfoy, vous devenez la psychomage de sa mère et maintenant vous autorisez un Zabini à… Sans compter cette demande de visite que vous avez faite à Azkaban…_

 _\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous étiez ravi de voir Draco Malfoy, puisqu'il a réussi à déverrouiller la situation dans laquelle était VOTRE patiente. Je m'inquiète de son état et des soins qu'il reçoit. Me reprochez-vous de faire au mieux pour VOTRE patiente ? Vous préféreriez qu'elle finisse par se perdre dans sa dépression ?_

 _\- Ne pas la laisser mourir d'accord mais voyons, c'est une Mangemort !_

Le Professeur était livide, mais Hermione n'était pas impressionnée. La guerre l'avait endurcie, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle ne laisserait personne l'aveugler avec des jugements faciles. Elle plaqua sur son visage un air glacial, dont Mrs. Malfoy aurait sans aucun doute été fière.

 _\- Une Mangemort ? Vous parlez assurément de la femme qui a fait pencher la balance en notre faveur à la fin de la guerre ? De celle qui a eu l'aplomb de mentir à Voldemort en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour nous amener à la victoire ?_  
 _Où étiez-vous à ce moment-là, Professeur ? En Irlande ? Attendant patiemment une victoire, quelle qu'elle soit ? Que reprochez-vous à Zabini ? De n'avoir su prendre parti ? Mais dites-moi, quel camp avez-vous choisi si ce n'est celui de la lâcheté ? Je ne vous permettrais pas de les juger alors qu'un tribunal s'en est chargé, si cela vous déplaît vous pouvez toujours me forcer à partir, mais n'oubliez pas qui je suis…_

Elle quitta la pièce la tête haute, un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres et manque de percuter le jeune métisse qui patientait devant le bureau :

 _\- Alors là, je dois dire que tu m'épates Granger. Non seulement tu prends notre défense, mais en plus, ton maintien rendrait ma propre mère jalouse. Je sens que ton supérieur est mûr pour que j'en remette une couche._

Et là, il fit la chose la plus étrange qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue chez un Serpentard… un clin d'oeil… Blaise Zabini venait de lui faire un putain de clin d'oeil. Et soudainement, seule au milieu du couloir, elle éclata de rire.


	11. Apporter un rameau d'olivier

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Il semblerait que la présence de Blaise t'ait plue, il ne sera pas dans ce chapitre (enfin pas vraiment) mais nous le retrouverons plus tard, c'est promis. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de nouveau qui arrive, mais disons qu'il va prendre un rôle un peu différent ! Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir !_

 _Très bonne lecture et merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que je reçois_

* * *

Narcissa appréciait réellement la présence de son fils et de Blaise, ils illuminaient ses journées et même si elle savait que cette situation ne durerait pas, elle arrivait à profiter de chaque moment. Miss Granger, quant à elle, était une véritable surprise, totalement différente de ce que la Lady avait pu imaginer. Leurs séances avaient repris et la Serpentard s'apercevait parfois lui confier certaines anecdotes de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que la Gryffondor avait fait pour sauver ses parents… C'est extrêmement courageux, car elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur de se couper ainsi de ceux que l'on aimait dans leur propre intérêt.  
Ses relations avec le personnel étaient, en revanche, plus mauvaises que jamais, de méprisants, les regards s'étaient faits plus hostiles et il n'était pas rare que certaines insultes s'échappent de leurs marmonnements. Seule l'infirmière russe la traitait avec amabilité, et l'Irlandais, lui, ne venait plus la voir.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec Draco quand un bourdonnement venant du couloir les interrompit. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, ils furent tous les deux surpris du brouhaha qui régnait dans le service. Les rares patients hors de leur chambre paraissaient plus hystériques que jamais et les soigneurs ne semblaient guère mieux. Draco haussa les épaules, referma la porte et lui lança un Silencio bien mérité.

\- _Je me demande ce qui leur prend._ lui dit sa mère.

\- _Je ne sais pas probablement une séance de dédicace de cet imbécile de Lockhart. Savez-vous que je l'ai croisé l'autre jour déambulant dans les couloirs, une plume à la main ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur une surprise de taille. Devant eux se tenait Harry Potter, vainqueur du Lord Sombre, héros du monde magique.

\- _Malfoy_ , fit-il en adressant un signe de la tête à l'héritier. _Mrs. Malfoy, je venais voir si vous alliez mieux._

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans le couloir et la Lady eut le temps d'apercevoir une foule massée devant sa porte avant que le Survivant ne la referme.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ? demanda Draco, sur la défensive._

 _\- C'est Hermione qui m'a convaincu de venir, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. C'est surtout à vous, Mrs. Malfoy, que je voulais parler_

 _\- Installez-vous Mr. Potter. Mon fils peut-il assister à notre entretien ?_

Le Gryffondor accepta, et elle appela Dipsy pour leur servir le thé.

Harry Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- _Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans la Forêt Interdite. Je devrais même dire pour nous tous… Vous avez changé le cours de la guerre._

Narcissa cacha sa gêne par une quinte de toux, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aborderait ce sujet-là.

 _\- Je n'ai fait que défendre ma propre cause, Mr. Potter._

 _\- Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait et pour moi c'est la cause la plus noble que l'on puisse défendre. Bien que je n'aie plus de parents, le monde magique dans son intégralité est devenu ma famille. Je veux dire que nous avons été guidés par le même espoir, celui d'offrir un meilleur avenir à ceux que l'on aime._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous comparer… Vous vous êtes dressé contre le Lord malgré le danger, vous avez essuyé les mensonges et les calomnies, vous avez bravé la mort. Je n'ai rien fait de cela._

\- _Vous l'avez regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avez menti, le plus grand legilimens du monde magique. Je pense que c'est un acte de courage, et pas des moindres._

La Lady ne répondit rien, mais Draco affichait un air étonné, que sa bonne éducation ne parvenait pas à masquer.

\- _Que voulez-vous réellement, Mr. Potter?_

\- _Eh bien… Hermione m'a raconté la façon dont votre hospitalisation se passait et je crois que ça m'a choqué autant qu'elle. Il y a eu un procès et vous avez été innocentés, tous les deux… Je ne comprends pas qu'on vous traite comme si vous étiez coupables._

 _\- Vous êtes bien naïf. Mon époux est un Mangemort, mon fils est un Mangemort, il est donc évident pour eux que je suis une Mangemort aussi._

\- _Mais Draco a été reconnu comme victime de chantage et votre mari purge sa peine. Quant à vous, vous n'avez rien fait si ce n'est me sauver la vie._

\- _Mais peu de gens sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt, et quand bien même ils le seraient, je ne suis pas certaine que cela changerait quoi que ce soit._

Le Survivant ne dit rien, se contentant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- _J'aimerais pourtant faire quelque chose pour vous et pout Draco._

Narcissa était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry Potter s'intéresse encore à leur sort.

\- _Vous nous avez évité la prison, et pour cela je vous en suis reconnaissante. Vous avez également permis à mon époux d'échapper à un sort pire que la mort. Votre dette, si vous considérez en avoir une, est payée._

\- _Je ne considère pas avoir de dette envers vous, mais simplement, comme Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la mentalité de ce monde magique en reconstruction… Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas pardonner à votre mari, mais à vous ?  
J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec elle, et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que le soutien public de héros de guerre vous serait bénéfique._

La Serpentard resta silencieuse alors que Draco affichait une mine clairement suspecte.

\- _Que cherches-tu à faire Potter ?_

- _Réfléchissez simplement à ma proposition._ répondit-il. _Je reviendrai dans la semaine._

Draco et Narcissa discutèrent longuement de la venue du Survivant, souhaitait-il réellement les aider à se réhabiliter dans le monde sorcier ? Le jeune héritier n'en croyait pas un mot et cherchait où se trouvait le piège. Sa mère en revanche faisait plus confiance au Gryffondor. Blaise Zabini, qui en fut informé, se rangea à l'avis de sa marraine : si Harry Potter avait voulu leur nuire, il l'aurait fait lors de leur procès.

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger vint pour leur séance, la Lady l'attaqua immédiatement :

 _\- J'ai eu la visite d'Harry Potter ce matin. Que cherchez-vous réellement à faire Miss ?_

 _\- Rien de plus que ce qu'Harry vous a dit ! Nous souhaitons vous aider à redorer votre image._

 _\- J'ai bien compris l'idée, la véritable question est : pourquoi ? Vous avez été torturée dans mon Manoir, Miss… par ma propre sœur et mon mari n'aurait pas hésité à vous tuer au Ministère._

 _\- Et vous qu'avez-vous fait à ce moment-là ?_

 _\- Absolument rien._

 _\- Exactement ! Même lorsque nous étions prisonniers dans votre Manoir vous ne nous avez pas dénoncés. Nos visages ne vous étaient pas étrangers, vous auriez pu parler mais, comme Draco, vous avez préféré vous taire. Et ce que vous avez fait pour Harry… vous nous avez permis la victoire.  
Alors même si vous êtes restée passive pendant un long moment, vous avez été combative quand tout espoir était perdu !  
Ce que la plupart des gens vous reproche, c'est de n'avoir rien fait... simplement parce que c'est plus facile de vous blâmer alors qu'eux-mêmes sont restés inactifs. Pour ma part, je ne les considère pas à même de se poser en juge et surtout pas pour vous. Pour moi, nous étions tous semblables au sein de cette guerre, des hommes et des femmes, des enfants, terrifiés qui tentaient de survivre, chacun à sa manière._

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une colère froide qui étonna Narcissa. Elle avait toujours considéré la Née-Moldue comme une jeune femme incroyablement naïve, incapable de la moindre méchanceté, et toujours prête à accorder son pardon. Toutefois, l'image qu'elle renvoyait en cet instant était toute autre et la Serpentard se surprit à être soulagée de la compter parmi ses alliés.

\- _Il nous faudra discuter avec Mr. Potter de la marche à suivre dans ce cas._

La Gryffondor lui sourit et entama leur séance.

Il avait été décidé avec le Survivant qu'il viendrait la voir régulièrement, affichant ainsi publiquement son soutien. Il devait également déjeuner avec Draco et Miss Granger dans un endroit très fréquenté du Chemin de Traverse. Ces machinations réjouissaient la Lady qui ne retrouvait plongée dans son passé d'intrigante. Elle attendait avec impatience les journaux qui ne manquaient pas de faire les plus folles élucubrations quant aux relations qui pouvaient lier Harry Potter aux Malfoy.

Un matin, la Gazette apporta une nouvelle qui la laissa sans voix : Hermione Granger était allée rendre visite à Lucius. Les lettres qu'elles avaient de son époux étaient assez brèves, et il semblait plutôt mal en point puisqu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle espérait que la jeune femme puisse lui donner plus d'informations et surtout elle voulait connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à faire cette visite.

\- _Miss Granger,_ l'accueillit-elle sans préambule. _J'ai appris par la presse que vous étiez allée voir mon époux, comptiez-vous m'en informer ?_

La Gryffondor prit le temps d'entrer dans la pièce, de refermer la porte et de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- _Il faut réellement que vous soyez plus polie lorsque vous êtes impatiente, ou vous risqueriez de faire fuir vos interlocuteurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mari va plutôt bien compte tenu de la situation. Je ne suis pas sûre de la qualité des soins qu'il reçoit, mais il se remet._

 _\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait à son chevet ?_

 _\- Je suis allée prendre des renseignements directement à la source. Vous êtes ma patiente, Mrs. Malfoy, et j'ai compris que votre guérison passait par le bien-être de votre famille._

 _\- Avez-vous parlé à Lord Malfoy ?_

 _\- Non… j'ai préféré éviter une confrontation directe. Je suis allée le voir pendant son sommeil et j'ai demandé ses résultats à la soignante de la prison._

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de reprendre :

- _Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ceux qui l'ont attaqué en voulaient à sa vie et, même s'il est maintenant tiré d'affaire, les conséquences auraient pu être plus dramatiques._

La Lady resta muette un long moment. L'information était difficile à traiter, elle aurait pu perdre son époux alors qu'elle se refusait à le voir depuis des mois.

\- _Merci de la vérité, Miss, même si elle est un peu crue._

- _Ils n'étaient pas réellement pour, mais je sais que vous êtes suffisamment forte pour y faire face._

\- _J'ai cru comprendre que vos relations avec votre supérieur s'étaient dégradées._

\- _Qui vous l'a dit ?... Zabini évidemment !_

\- _J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour nous Miss. Mais surtout, je suis touchée que vous le fassiez non pas par pitié mais par conviction. Après ce qui s'est passé durant cette guerre, on aurait pu vous penser plus rancunière._

- _Je n'ai jamais appris à l'être et surtout je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Si je devais en vouloir à un membre de votre famille, c'est votre mari que je blâmerais._

\- _Et ma sœur…_

La Gryffondor pâlit soudainement, et ses yeux se firent fuyants.

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle… Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas en forme pour la séance d'aujourd'hui, pouvons-nous la repousser ?_

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce sans même attendre la réponse de son aînée. Elle était bouleversée et Narcissa ne pouvait que la comprendre. Après son incarcération, sa sœur avait perdu le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait et avait basculé dans le fanatisme le plus abject. Si Lucius voyait dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres la possibilité de restaurer le prestige des anciennes familles, Bellatrix, elle, avait adhéré sans hésitation à tous ses principes les plus extrêmes. Elle avait perdu une sœur chérie pendant cette guerre, mais ce, bien avant la bataille finale. Ces pensées la conduisirent à son enfance passée à l'abri de tout, à ses jeux innocents avec ses sœurs et ses cousins, à leurs rêves d'une vie d'adulte grandiose…

Sa nostalgie fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Survivant. Ils se décidèrent rapidement à se promener dans les jardins de l'hôpital, bien que ce mois de mars soit encore frais. Harry Potter ne cessait de s'agiter et consultait régulièrement sa montre.

\- _Monsieur Potter, cela vous ennuie-t-il autant de passer votre temps ici ? Sachez que rien ne vous y oblige…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça je vous assure, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire la conversation. Tous les sujets qui me viennent à l'esprit ne sont pas géniaux…_

 _\- Nous pourrions peut-être parler de Miss Granger ?_

 _\- Hermione ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire, vous passez pratiquement plus de temps avec elle que moi alors qu'elle habite chez moi._

 _\- Vous vivez ensemble ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes fiancés ?_

\- _Quoi ? Non… non vous n'y êtes pas du tout…_

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il décoiffa ses cheveux encore plus que Narcissa ne le croyait possible.

 _\- Hermione et moi ne sommes que des amis. Je suis… euh… fiancé, si vous voulez, avec Ginny Weasley._

Encore une Weasley, cette famille ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de tourner autour du Garçon qui a survécu ?

\- _Mais Miss Granger habite chez vous ?_

\- _Oui, elle n'avait nulle part où aller à la fin de la guerre donc je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi._

Narcissa leva un sourcil ironique :

\- _Et vous ne ressentez rien pour elle ?_

\- _Non ! C'est mon amie, elle est comme ma sœur et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour elle._

 _\- Bien. Je vous crois. Mais il est quand même étrange qu'elle habite chez vous alors que vous êtes fiancée à une autre femme._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma vie personnelle, Mrs. Malfoy. Que vouliez-vous me demander au sujet d'Hermione ?_

 _\- Que fait-elle ici ? Je veux dire,_ poursuivit-elle devant le regard interrogatif du Survivant, _pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Poudlard ou dans n'importe quel endroit où elle pourrait continuer ses études. C'est, dit-on, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et elle perd son temps bénévolement dans un hôpital._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi d'en parler._ répondit-il après un long moment de silence. _Je ne suis même pas certain de ce que j'avance mais je crois que la guerre l'a traumatisée au-delà de ce qu'elle voudrait admettre… et la perte de ses parents est un coup dur aussi ! Je pense qu'elle est perdue et que son bénévolat l'aide à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau mais ça, Ron n'a pas voulu le comprendre._

\- _Parlons-en de ce Weasley. Comment a-t-il osé l'abandonner ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas prendre parti dans cette histoire, ils sont tous les deux mes amis, mais je suis content qu'elle ait pu trouver une alliée pour la soutenir. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous tenez à elle, Mrs. Malfoy…_

Narcissa renifla avec dédain avant d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.


	12. Faire sécher les asphodèles

Bonjour à toi Lecteur,

Merci de continuer à me laisser des petits mots, ça me fait chaud au coeur et me donne le courage de continuer à écrire ! Je ne suis pas en mesure de promettre un nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines, tout dépendra de comment j'avance parce que mon écriture est un peu laborieuse...

Cette semaine nous arrivons enfin à une confrontation que tu attends - sûrement avec impatience. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Hermione tournait et retournait sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts.

\- _Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ?_

\- _Absolument certain ! Vos parents se trouvent aux États-Unis. J'ai pu fouiller les fichiers des compagnies aériennes moldues et leurs fausses identités ont été enregistrées sur un vol pour Washington. Maintenant que nous avons découvert dans quel pays ils sont, ce sera nettement plus simple de les localiser._

 _\- S'ils n'ont pas encore déménagé entre temps._

 _\- Gardez espoir Miss Granger, je les retrouverai !_

La jeune femme lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle avait peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçue, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas se laisser aller au sentiment de joie qui menaçait de l'envahir.

 _\- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites et surtout pour votre discrétion._

 _\- C'est tout naturel Miss. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée._

Le détective reprit son dossier et se leva, non sans saluer une dernière fois sa cliente.  
Elle resta longtemps encore devant sa tasse, le regard perdu dans un fond de thé froid.

 _\- Granger ?_

Elle sursauta, interrompue dans sa rêverie avant de lancer un sourire aimable à l'ancien Serpentard en face d'elle.

 _\- Zabini… Je ne t'avais pas vu…_

 _\- Je me doute, ça fait bien dix minutes que tu fixes cette tasse de thé comme si elle contenait les réponses des ASPICs._

 _\- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

 _\- Rien de grave ?_

 _\- Rien qui te concerne._ asséna-elle sur un ton froid.

\- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. C'est juste que tu semblais assez chamboulée. Que dirais-tu d'une autre tasse de thé et d'un muffin pour me faire pardonner ?_

Elle le regarda longuement, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi sympathique avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été foncièrement méchant contrairement à Draco et sa clique, mais elle se méfiait.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je n'ai pas prévu de t'empoisonner. Je suis un Serpentard, je fais plutôt dans la discrétion…_

Elle haussa les épaules et finit par accepter l'invitation, après tout ce n'était qu'une tasse de thé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à Square Grimmaurd ce soir-là, Harry faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

\- _Par Merlin, Hermione ! Où étais-tu passée ? J'étais à deux doigts de réunir l'Ordre pour partir à ta recherche…_

 _\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps après mon rendez-vous avec le détective._

 _\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Plutôt bien on dirait vu le sourire que tu as ?_

 _\- À vrai dire, il a retrouvé la trace de mes parents… aux États-Unis ! Il ne les a pas encore débusqués, mais nous pensons que ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

 _\- Je le souhaite vraiment pour toi… et tu as été tout ce temps avec lui ?_

L'ancienne Gryffondor rougit, elle ne savait pas comment son ami allait prendre le fait qu'elle avait passé une partie de son après-midi avec Zabini.

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai dû digérer la nouvelle déjà et puis j'ai croisé une connaissance qui m'a emmenée boire un thé._

 _\- C'est très bien que tu sortes un peu et que tu vois du monde. Tu passes trop de temps dans cet hôpital. En parlant de ça, Molly t'invite une fois de plus ce dimanche au Terrier._

 _\- Harry… tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y aller. Il ne veut pas me voir et je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. Tu te souviens comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ?_

 _\- Ouais…_ fit sombrement l'Élu. _Mais on lui a remonté les bretelles et je pense qu'il ne dira rien. Et puis tu manques beaucoup à Arthur et Molly, et je suis sûr qu'ils te manquent aussi._

 _\- Évidemment qu'ils me manquent, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt ! Je dois te laisser, dit-elle en montant les escaliers, je dois finir mon dossier pour Azkaban._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils lui permettront de le voir ?_

 _\- Qui oserait refuser quelque chose à Hermione Granger ?_

Le lendemain matin, c'est l'esprit un peu occupé qu'Hermione entama sa séance avec Narcissa Malfoy.

 _\- … et donc je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il me cache quelque chose. Peut-être se confierait-il plus facilement à vous..._

 _\- Excusez-moi, mais de qui parlons-nous ?_

 _\- Mais de mon fils ! Avez-vous seulement écouté ce que je vous ai dit ?_

La mine contrite affichée par la jeune femme avait dû être particulièrement équivoque pour que son aînée se contente de renifler :

 _\- Si je vous ennuie, vous n'êtes pas obligée me tenir compagnie._

 _\- Je suis profondément désolée, Mrs. Malfoy. La journée d'hier a été assez riche en émotions et je suis un peu préoccupée. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis toute à votre écoute._

 _\- Non… dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous occupe l'esprit. Vous ne serez pas concentrée tant que vous n'aurez pas résolu vos problèmes._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à résoudre. De toute façon je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..._

 _\- Serait-ce le déjeuner dominical chez les Weasley qui vous tracasse ?_

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne cacha pas sa surprise :

 _\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?_

 _\- J'ai eu la visite de Mr. Potter hier, et il a parlé de ce déjeuner et de sa peur que vous refusiez une nouvelle fois… ce que vous avez fait, je présume._

 _\- Évidemment que j'ai refusé. Comment pourrais-je me retrouver en face de Ronald ?_

 _\- J'aurais personnellement eu d'autres motifs de refus, mais cela n'engage que moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous évitez des gens que vous semblez apprécier à cause d'un élément indésirable._

 _\- Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le revoir, les blessures sont trop fraîches._

 _\- Parlez-vous de vos propres blessures ou des siennes ?_

Pendant un moment Hermione resta silencieuse, si elle ne voulait pas voir Ronald c'était parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui… du moins une partie d'elle. Mais surtout, elle craignait une réaction aussi violente que lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y a plusieurs mois de cela.

 _\- Je crois que c'est un peu des deux. De toute façon, il ne veut pas me voir alors les choses sont réglées._

 _\- Vous le laissez donc dicter votre conduite ?_

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle se rendit compte que son aînée n'avait pas tort. Si elle n'allait plus voir les Weasley, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle savait que ça déplaisait à Ronald et qu'il le lui avait interdit.

 _\- Votre silence parle pour vous… Je ne vais pas décider à votre place, mais je pense que si vous avez envie de voir des gens auxquels vous tenez, vous ne devez laisser personne vous en empêcher._

 _\- Mais ce sera douloureux… il ne veut pas de moi et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire face. Je suis encore amoureuse de lui et je pense qu'il le sait._

 _\- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai appris Miss : les émotions visibles sont vos ennemies. Servez-vous de votre masque pour vous défendre. Je suis convaincue que vous en êtes capable ! Mais si vous préférez renoncer…_

 _\- Non ! J'irai les voir, peut-être simplement pas cette semaine… mais je finirai par y aller._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps repoussez-vous ainsi la date ? Je ne vous juge pas Miss, mais si c'est la peur qui vous paralyse je pense que vous avez affronté bien pire._

Pendant un long moment, Hermione ne dit rien puis un sourire timide vint fleurir sur ses lèvres :

 _\- Dites-moi, Lady Malfoy, depuis quand êtes-vous devenue ma thérapeute ?_

Cette dernière ne retint pas un rire léger qui ravit sa soignante. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire et elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour que cela se reproduise.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle revint la voir pour leur séance, elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer que Narcissa Malfoy la questionnait déjà :

 _\- Avez-vous décidé si vous irez déjeuner chez les Weasley ?_

 _\- Vous pensez que je dois y aller ?_

 _\- Je pense que vous devez faire ce dont VOUS avez envie, et non ce que vous croyez être le mieux pour les autres ?_

Pendant un long moment, Hermione ne dit rien, réfléchissant à la meilleure des solutions.

 _\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous réfléchissez Miss, mais vous y réfléchissez trop ! Fiez-vous à votre instinct, vous êtes en vie malgré votre place au front pendant la guerre, il ne doit donc pas être trop mauvais._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à lui faire face._

 _\- Servez-vous de ce que vous avez appris. Votre masque est une arme, à vous de l'aiguiser. Et quand bien même les choses ne se passeraient pas parfaitement, vous aurez du soutien._

 _\- Harry et Ginny ne sont pas neutres dans cette histoire._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de soutiens neutres, mais de personnes qui sont de votre côté. Et je pense que Blaise et Draco sont tout désignés pour ce rôle._

La jeune femme afficha une mine étonnée, depuis quand Zabini et Malfoy étaient de son côté ? S'apercevant de sa surprise, son aînée poursuivit :

 _\- Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, il semblerait qu'ils vous apprécient et je suis persuadée qu'ils se feront une joie de dénigrer ce Weasley._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'on dénigre Ronald._

 _\- Vous ne direz plus cela dimanche, et vous serez ravie de pouvoir compter sur eux. Réfléchissez-y !_

La semaine d'Hermione passa à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Forte de sa discussion avec Narcissa Malfoy, elle avait accepté l'invitation de Molly et elle commençait à le regretter. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, Harry l'attendait déjà dans le salon pour transplaner au Terrier. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir lui confirma qu'elle était parfaite. Comme l'avait dit sa patiente, Zabini s'était fait une joie de la conseiller pour ce repas : maquillage, coiffure, maintien… tout y était passé. Et Draco n'avait pas été en reste, l'ancienne Gryffondor avait eu la surprise la veille au soir de recevoir un colis express de l'héritier Malfoy. Une magnifique robe de sorcière ! La coupe était assez sobre pour qu'elle se prête à toute sorte d'occasions, mais le tissu était, sans aucun doute, d'une qualité bien supérieure à tout ce que la jeune femme avait eu l'habitude de porter. Et quelle couleur… un vert profond qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qui ornait le blason des Serpentard. Une dernière goutte du parfum de sa mère et elle descendit rejoindre son ami.

Si l'air ébahi d'Harry l'avait amusée, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'accueil réservé par les Weasley. Après l'avoir serrée longuement dans ses bras, Molly avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie. Arthur, plus calme, n'avait rien dit de particulier, mais ses yeux humides lui montraient à quel point il était ému. Ginny s'était dite fière de voir que ses conseils portaient leurs fruits et George lui avait clairement demandé s'il n'y avait pas un mystérieux sorcier à l'origine de cette métamorphose, ajoutant même que le vilain petit sombral était devenu licorne. Fleur avait exigé de connaître l'adresse de son couturier sous le regard attendri de Bill et Percy était allé jusqu'à lui faire un baisemain. À tous, Hermione avait répondu un sourire aimable collé aux lèvres pour mieux cacher l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger.  
Seul Ronald était resté silencieux, prétendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu chacun des Weasley tenter de le dérider, mais il s'obstinait à garder un air renfrogné.

 _\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir vers toi._ lui avait murmuré Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la grande table.

 _\- Je ne suis plus certaine d'en avoir envie._

Elle se réalisait que si l'attitude du cadet des Weasley l'avait auparavant blessée, aujourd'hui elle était surtout en colère contre cette obstination à se regarder le nombril sans tenir compte les sentiments d'autrui.  
Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur relative, Hermione les régalant d'anecdotes au sujet de Sainte-Mangouste, tout en évitant soigneusement de parler des Malfoy. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle refusa poliment une seconde part de tarte aux pommes, la tempête qui couvait éclata :

\- _À force de traîner avec des Sang-Purs, tu es devenue aussi guindée qu'eux ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser du dessert._

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour la défendre, la jeune femme fut plus rapide.

 _\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es aussi un Sang-Pur, Ronald._

\- Regarde-toi avec ton air condescendant, tu me fais presque penser à la fouine.

 _\- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Draco afficher un air condescendant. Hautain oui, mais…_

 _\- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Ça y est, maintenant que tu fricotes avec sa mère tu t'es dit : pourquoi pas donne mon cul au fils !?_

Autour de la table, le silence était pesant, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se laissa pas impressionner. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle répondit :

 _\- Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je fais encore ce que je veux de mon "cul", comme tu le dis si joliment. Je suis simplement venue voir ta famille acceptant leur invitation._

 _\- Leur invitation ? Mon œil, si t'es revenue c'est pour me remettre le grappin dessus. Mais t'as beau jouer les allumeuses, en t'habillant et te maquillant comme une trainée, rien ne sera possible tant que tu ne t'excuses pas !_

Elle éclata d'un rire amer.

 _\- Tu n'as pas compris n'est-ce pas ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais revenir vers toi ? Mais Ronald tout a été fini entre nous, avant même d'avoir commencé. Je pensais avoir été claire, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas alors laisse..._

 _\- Je t'ai interdit de venir ici ! Tu as détruit ta famille et il est hors de question que tu t'incrustes dans la mienne !_

Le visage rouge et le souffle court, Ronald était debout, les deux poings appuyés sur la table. Il éructait, tremblait et ne semblait plus en mesure de se contrôler.

 _\- Maintenant ça suffit Ron, tu es ridicule ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, et je ne pensais pas que toi, tu oserais m'attaquer sur mes parents._

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton froid, presque glacial. Puis en se tournant vers la matriarche des Weasley, elle reprit :

 _\- Je suis désolée Molly, je crois qu'il est préférable que je m'en aille. Je reviendrais vous voir quand vous serez plus au calme. Je vous souhaite encore une belle fin d'après-midi._

Elle sortit du Terrier, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que les frères Weasley s'étaient regroupés autour de Ronald, certainement pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur elle tant il semblait fou de rage.

Sans réfléchir, elle transplana directement à l'hôpital sachant qu'elle y trouverait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.


	13. Arroser les plants de géraniums

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Je poste un peu plus tard que prévu car j'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine et impossible de pouvoir mettre tout cela en forme assez rapidement ! D'autant plus que mon écriture est difficile et que j'ai remis ce chapitre à ma Bêta assez tardivement. Mais, heureusement pour toi, elle a fait un travail formidable et corriger très rapidement ce que je lui avais envoyé !_

 _Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, te plaira ! Encore une fois j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... Les liens entre mes personnages se tissent et se renforcent et j'avoue les apprécier énormément ! Encore une fois, Hermione va devoir faire face à une épreuve difficile, mais désormais elle n'est plus seule !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

La partie de trictrac que disputait Narcissa avec son fils et Blaise n'était pas suffisante à lui changer les idées. D'autant plus que son filleul ne semblait pas plus intéressé qu'elle par ce qui se passait sur le plateau de jeu. Seul Draco jouait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il avait toujours été ainsi et très mauvais perdant avec cela.  
Après avoir une énième fois regardé la pendule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de Miss Granger avec un intérêt grandissant. Elle oscillait entre curiosité et inquiétude, la jeune femme ayant pris une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie… même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

 _\- Mère, cessez donc de vous tourmenter pour Hermione ! Elle est parfaitement apte à se défendre contre ce Weasley._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'inquiète ? Je suis simplement fatiguée…_

Draco leva un sourcil ironique, un peu à la manière de Severus Snape. Par Merlin, ce garçon avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec son regretté parrain.

 _\- Dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi avoir insisté pour que Blaise et moi l'aidions à se préparer pour ce déjeuner ?_

 _\- Tu te doutes bien que je voulais donner une leçon aux Weasley… Qu'elle leur montre qu'elle est bien supérieure à eux !_

 _\- Vous considérez Hermione Granger supérieure à une famille de Sang-Purs ?_

 _\- À cette famille-là, très certainement ! Mais ne t'avise pas de penser à autre chose…_

Narcissa ne sût jamais ce que son fils allait répondre puisqu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, une Miss Granger bouleversée fit irruption dans sa chambre.

Elle tremblait légèrement, son regard était totalement perdu et ses poings se serraient frénétiquement. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que Blaise et Draco se précipitent vers elle, et la forcent à s'asseoir. Son fils appela Dipsy pour lui demander un thé corsé. Pendant de très longues minutes, pas un mot ne fut prononcé autour de la Lady.

 _\- J'en déduis que les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées ? s'enquit finalement la noble._

La Gryffondor renifla inélégamment et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Elle raconta la scène qui venait de se dérouler au Terrier, et Narcissa se dit qu'elle avait réellement bien fait de la forcer à y aller. Maintenant que l'abcès était percé, les choses seraient plus faciles à gérer pour la jeune femme.

 _\- J'ai toujours su que ce mec était un connard !_ lança Draco avant de lancer un regard d'excuse à sa mère. _Franchement Granger, je n'ai jamais comprisce que tu pouvais lui trouver. On ne peut pas dire que je te portais dans mon cœur, mais tu as toujours valu mieux que lui. Potter aurait été un meilleur choix, sans compter que physiquement il a clairement l'avantage !_

 _\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça…_

\- _Tu es sûre de ça ?_ renchérit Zabini. _Je me rappelle t'avoir vu pleurer pendant le bal, en quatrième année, et je ne pense pas avoir tort en disant que c'était de sa faute. Sans compter la sixième année où il passait son temps ventousé à Brown alors que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinçais pour lu_ i.

La Née-Moldue ne dit rien, se contentant de siroter son thé, quand, sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire.

 _\- Vous avez raison, il s'est comporté comme un imbécile plus d'une fois. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Il m'a tellement fait pleurer que j'aurais pu faire refleurir tout un désert. Mais_ , ajouta-t-elle plus tristement, _c'est mon premier amour et je pense que ça va être difficile de pouvoir l'oublier !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ces choses-là finissent par se tasser… j'ai eu le béguin pour Parkinson pendant mes premières années à Poudlard, et je suis bien content d'avoir pu passer à autre chose,_ répondit le métis en riant. _Et Draco en pinçait pour une des Patil, mais il ne l'avouera jamais, pas même sous la torture._

 _\- Moi au moins je ne perdais pas mon temps à dessiner des cœurs sur mes parchemins. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du jour où Severus a pris tes cours de potions. « Je ne suis pas certain que cette formule vous aidera à réaliser votre Pimentine, Mr. Zabini… tout au plus obtiendrez-vous une tisane diurétique. »_

Et ils plaisantèrent sur leurs années à Poudlard, évitant soigneusement de parler des différends qui les avaient opposés alors. Narcissa trouva cette parenthèse légère particulièrement bienvenue, et se laissa porter par les éclats de rire des trois jeunes gens. Mais cet intermède fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'Harry Potter :

\- _Hermione, je t'ai cherchée partout, il faut absolument que je te parle…_

 _\- J'avais besoin de m'évader et ici au moins, je suis bien accueillie. Si c'est pour parler de Ronald, je n'en ai…_

 _\- Non rien à voir avec cet idiot ! J'ai eu une lettre du détective Mione, ça y est… il les a retrouvés !_

Il y eut un instant de flottement après cette annonce, avant que la Gryffondor ne se jette dans les bras de son ami. Elle riait et pleurait sans distinction, alors que le Survivant la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Devant un tel spectacle, Narcissa comprit les sentiments complexes qui unissaient la jeune femme et Harry Potter, ce n'était pas simplement de l'affection, c'était bien plus pur et bien plus profond. Il lui avait parlé d'une sœur, mais la Lady savait que c'était encore plus puissant que cela.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Il faut que j'aille au bureau des portoloins internationaux… et je dois préparer mes affaires… et me procurer les papiers pour les États-Unis…_

 _\- Respire Hermione ! Ton portoloin pour Philadelphie part dans trois heures, je l'ai réservé pour toi. Le détective t'attendra sur place et vous aviserez ensuite. Gin' est dans ta chambre en train de préparer ta valise et les papiers sont prêts depuis que je sais que tes parents sont aux États-Unis. Tu n'as plus qu'à partir !_

 _\- Oh… merci infiniment ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte. Je préviens le Professeur et j'y…_

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna vers eux. Son visage était extatique, et un large sourire perçait à travers les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Revenant sur ses pas, elle enlaça Blaise et Draco d'un seul mouvement, et les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer de ce débordement d'affection.

 _\- Merci pour cet après-midi, mais également pour tout le reste… Vous êtes un peu comme mes soleils._

Pis elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil de la Lady.

 _\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais partie, mais dès mon retour nous reprendrons nos séances et nous vous guérirons. J'en fais la promesse._

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière elle une atmosphère bienheureuse.

 _\- Cette jeune fille ne saura donc jamais maîtriser ses émotions !_ asséna Narcissa pour masquer la gêne.

 _\- J'espère que tout se passera bien, elle le mérite._ dit simplement le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu.

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent des plus éprouvantes pour la Serpentard, Draco ne venait pas assez souvent à son goût, et malgré toute son énergie, Blaise ne parvenait pas à pallier à ce manque. D'autant que Lucius se remettait difficilement, et que chacune de ses lettres était un autre coup de poignard dans le cœur de Narcissa. Seules les visites occasionnelles d'Harry Potter lui permettaient de s'évader quelque peu de la tristesse qui ne la lâchait plus.  
Par moment, elle avait envie d'abandonner, de se laisser aller comme elle l'avait fait au Manoir, mais elle devait tenir, pour Miss Granger et son travail, pour Blaise et sa joie de vivre, pour Draco et son affection, et surtout pour Lucius et son amour. Alors elle écrivait... elle écrivait des lettres que personne ne lirait jamais… elle noircissait des parchemins entiers pour évacuer les nuages qui lui obscurcissaient le cœur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait avec Celui-qui-a-vaincu dans les jardins de Sainte-Mangouste, elle lui posa la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours déjà :

 _\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Granger ?_

 _\- Pas depuis qu'elle est arrivée aux États-Unis… j'espère que c'est bon signe._

 _\- Je l'espère aussi, Mr. Potter. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je m'inquiète pour elle, mais la situation est délicate et qui sait comment pourraient réagir les parents de Miss Granger._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons que prier les dieux pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, Mrs. Malfoy._

Elle était en train de déjeuner avec Blaise lorsque l'employé proposé au courrier déposa, sans un mot, une lettre sur le guéridon.

 _\- Toujours aussi aimable, lui dit Blaise alors qu'il s'emparait de la missive._

 _\- De qui est-ce ?_ s'enquit la Lady. _Je n'attends rien avant plusieurs jours_.

 _Potter…_ répondit le jeune Serpentard en survolant le parchemin. G _ranger est rentrée !_

\- _Donne-moi cette lettre !_

« _Mrs. Malfoy,  
_ _Hermione vient d'arriver à Londres. Elle a rendu la mémoire à ses parents, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu.  
_ _Ils sont apparemment déçus et lui en veulent beaucoup. Toutefois, ils ont décidé de rentrer en Angleterre, ce qui est déjà un soulagement. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Hermione est assez fragilisée par cet événement. Je ne sais pas si elle reviendra travailler dans les prochains temps, mais je pense que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir de vos nouvelles.  
_ _D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est assez proche de votre fils et de Blaise Zabini, ils sont donc libres de passer au Square Grimmaurd pour lui rendre visite.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Harry Potter_ »

Après sa lecture, Narcissa resta un moment pensive. Contrairement au Gryffondor, elle se doutait que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas pour le mieux. Après tout la jeune femme avait délibérément effacé la mémoire de ses parents et cela serait difficile à pardonner. Mais elle espérait de tout cœur que cela s'arrange, personne ne méritait d'être séparé de sa famille.

 _\- Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va ?_ lui demanda Blaise.

 _\- Je n'en suis pas sûre… Miss Granger est assez complexe, un véritable amalgame de sentiments. D'autant plus qu'elle a vécu des choses difficiles et que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle puisse encore gérer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Toutefois, elle a montré plus d'une fois qu'elle était forte, et avec le soutien nécessaire je pense pouvoir assurer qu'elle se relèvera._

 _\- Vous semblez bien la connaître..._

 _\- Disons que certaines épreuves nous ont rapprochées. Je la comprends plus qu'elle ne le voudrait._

 _\- Et il en va de même pour elle…_ ajouta Blaise, malicieux.

La Lady ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à son filleul même si elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle se rendait compte que la jeune Gryffondor occupait désormais une place importante dans sa vie, quasiment au même titre que sa propre famille.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas,_ reprit le métis. _Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je trouve moi aussi cela étrange que Granger soit si incrustée dans nos vies. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose._

 _\- J'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait beaucoup compter pour toi… et pour Draco…_

 _\- Chercheriez-vous des confessions Narcissa ? Draco l'apprécie, au même titre que moi je pense, en tout cas il n'a rien laissé entendre de plus… De toute façon, si elle continue à vous fréquenter assidûment, elle deviendra l'équivalent d'une Sang-Pure de la meilleure compagnie._

 _\- Il est vrai qu'elle s'est considérablement améliorée, c'est une jeune femme intelligente et je regrette réellement qu'elle soit née de Moldus. Elle aurait pu régner sur les grandes familles._

 _\- La guerre a changé la donne, peut-être que les choses seront différentes. Après tout, elle fait partie du Trio d'Or._ répondit-il en souriant.

 _-C'est un surnom absolument ridicule. Toutefois, il est vrai que sa position peut la faire envisager comme un parti convenable pour les familles qui souhaitent se racheter auprès du monde sorcier. Et comme tu l'as dit, avec la bonne influence elle peut devenir une digne femme d'aristocrate…_

 _\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu votre âme de conspiratrice, faites en votre protégée et d'ici quelques mois elle sera courtisée par tous les Sangs-Purs célibataires du pays._

Narcissa ne répondit rien de plus, et la conversation dévia vers un sujet plus léger. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Serait-il possible que la jeune femme puisse trouver sa place au bras d'un Sang-Pur ? Après tout ce serait un excellent moyen de remercier la Gryffondor pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à une approche très fine, mais maintenant que l'idée avait germé, elle ne tarderait pas à la mettre en pratique.

Lorsque Blaise la quitta dans la soirée, elle lui demanda s'il comptait passer voir la Née-Moldue.

 _\- Ce n'était pas dans mes plans immédiats._ plaisanta le métis. _Pourquoi ne lui écrivez-vous pas si vous voulez avoir de ces nouvelles ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas nécessairement de ces nouvelles. Et il serait sans doute malvenu de lui écrire._

 _\- Au contraire je suis absolument certain que cela lui ferait plaisir de recevoir une lettre de votre part._ dit-il avec le sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

Malgré ce qu'il avait annoncé, le jeune homme était allé rendre visite à la Gryffondor. Et Draco lui aussi était passé la voir pendant les deux jours qu'il passait à Londres. Bien qu'elle prétendait le contraire, Narcissa était inquiète pour sa soignante, et pas uniquement parce que c'était la seule personne du service à vouloir sa guérison. Elle avait donc pris la résolution de lui écrire et les deux femmes échangeaient très régulièrement par hibou. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris, de la main même de la rouge et or, comment s'était déroulé son séjour aux États-Unis.

Les parents de Miss Granger lui en avaient beaucoup voulu de les avoir écartés aussi simplement de sa vie. Elle avait eu beau dire que cela était pour leur bien, ils avaient peur de ce que leur fille était capable de faire avec la magie. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion du détective pour qu'ils acceptent de la recevoir une fois leur mémoire retrouvée. Elle leur avait alors raconté la guerre, les tortures et les meurtres sur des personnes qui étaient nées sans pouvoir. Elle était même allée jusqu'à partager certains de ses souvenirs avec eux. Cette entrevue, certainement douloureuse pour les deux parties, avait permis d'apaiser les relations entre les Granger et leur fille. Ils avaient donc accepté de rentrer en Angleterre, mais à condition de limiter, pour le moment, les interactions avec la Gryffondor.

Narcissa se sentait triste pour elle, elle connaissait la douleur d'être séparée des siens et souhaitait que les choses s'arrangent rapidement pour la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi elle fut ravie de lire qu'elle reprenait son bénévolat ce lundi, moins de dix jours après son retour des États-Unis.


	14. Voir éclore les spirées

_Bonjour Lecteur,_

 _Je m'excuse pour cette semaine supplémentaire d'attente mais encore une fois l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous ! J'avance très lentement en ce moment..._

 _Merci pour tous les gentils petits mots que je reçois, c'est tellement agréable de voir que son travail est apprécié et que la suite des évènements ne te déçois pas._

 _Mais trêve de bavardage, aujourd'hui Hermione retourne à Ste-Mangouste et va prendre une grande décision, qui, je l'espère l'aidera à avancer ! Et une surprise se prépare pour Narcissa._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Hermione était ravie de reprendre son bénévolat à Sainte-Mangouste, ça lui permettrait de s'évader de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait jour après jour. Elle avait cru que ses parents comprendraient ses actes, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Ils avaient été choqués et déçus de voir qu'elle les avait écartés de sa vie d'un simple coup de baguette. Pire encore, ils avaient maintenant peur de ce que la magie était capable de faire. Selon eux, elle aurait dû leur expliquer la situation et s'enfuir si c'était nécessaire. Elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'elle se battait pour ses idéaux, comme ils lui avaient toujours appris à faire mais à leurs yeux, elle était allée beaucoup trop loin pour un combat auquel ils n'auraient jamais dû être mêlés.

Même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que les choses ne seraient pas différentes si elle avait à les refaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle réalisait à présent la difficulté de conjuguer les deux mondes lorsque l'on était né de parents Moldus. La plupart des sorciers ne vous considéraient pas tout à fait comme l'un des leurs, et les Moldus plus vraiment comme venant de leur monde. Elle avait cru que ce serait différent pour ses parents, ils avaient été si fiers d'elle au départ mais Voldemort avait tout changé. Elle espérait que le temps ferait son œuvre et qu'ils arriveraient à lui pardonner.

Elle était reconnaissante envers Harry, Ginny et les Weasley d'avoir tout fait pour l'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Molly avait envoyé toutes sortes de plats, si bien que le Square Grimmaurd avait assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment. Ginny lui avait organisé un week-end pyjama pour parler des garçons et manger des tonnes de crème glacée. Georges avait fait parvenir un colis spécial des meilleurs produits de la boutique et Harry ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Les visites de Blaise et celle de Draco lui avaient fait très plaisir, elle appréciait énormément les deux anciens Serpentards. Toutefois, ce sont les différentes lettres de Narcissa qui l'avaient le plus touchée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa patiente s'intéresse autant à son sort mais elle avait trouvé en elle une confidente attentive et surtout, qui savait la douleur d'être séparée des siens.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle retrouva la salle de repos du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, où Macha l'accueillit.

 _\- Hermione, tu m'as manquée ! L'ambiance est des plus moroses depuis que tu es partie. Et ta patiente n'est pas au mieux de sa forme._

 _\- Je sais, nous avons correspondu pendant mon congé. Mais je vais tout faire pour l'aider à guérir._

 _\- Elle a de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de si dévoué après ce qu'elle a fait._

 _\- Pas toi aussi Macha, je pensais que tu l'appréciais._

 _\- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai rien contre elle, après tout je n'étais pas ici pendant la guerre. Mais je comprends ses détracteurs, elle a été proche des Mangemorts… Mets-toi à la place de ces gens, Hermione, ils ont certainement eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux._

 _\- J'ai été torturée par sa sœur, marquée comme un animal, sous ses yeux, dans son Manoir, dit-elle en remontant sa manche. Et j'arrive à la considérer comme un être humain… Ces gens, comme tu le dis si bien, pourraient en faire de même !_

Elle avait énoncé cela d'une voix froide, presque détachée, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait hurlé. Macha la fixait désolée, ne pouvait lever son regard de l'affreuse cicatrice qui lui barrait le bras.

 _\- Je ne savais pas… je n'aurais jamais…_

\- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !_ la coupa Hermione. _Ce n'est pas les choses que l'on raconte sur les cartes Chocogrenouilles. « La grande Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre a un horrible Sang-de-Bourbe marqué à vie sur son bras », pas terrible tu en conviendras._

 _\- Et tu ne peux pas le faire enlever ?_

- _Magie noire ! Tu penses réellement que Bellatrix Lestrange laisse ce genre de choses au hasard ?_

- _Je suis désolée… vraiment._

\- _Laisse tomber ! Mais simplement, ne me demande pas de comprendre des idiots remplis de préjugés sous prétexte que la guerre les a éprouvés._

Elle sortit de la salle de repos, furieuse mais étrangement en paix avec elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy, la première fois qu'elle montrait sa balafre, et c'était comme si un poids s'était ôté de sa poitrine. Elle prit sa manche dans le but de recouvrir sa cicatrice, mais se suspendit dans son geste. Elle caressa sa peau, dont les aspérités laissaient deviner l'insulte qui y était gravée et resta songeuse. Après quelques secondes, elle remonta son autre manche. Cette marque faisait désormais partie d'elle et de ce simple geste, elle venait de l'accepter.

Elle commença donc sa journée, s'occupant de ses patients. De nombreux collègues et malades fronçaient les sourcils devant son bras nu, mais elle supporta tous leurs regards interrogateurs sans broncher. S'ils souhaitaient des réponses, ils n'avaient qu'à les lui demander. Peu avant midi, elle entra dans la chambre de la Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière était assise dans une causeuse en face de Blaise. Quand le métis l'aperçut, il lui adressa un sourire étincelant que la jeune femme lui rendit timidement. Pis son regard se pose sur son avant-bras et un masque hautain se réimprima sur son visage. L'expression de Narcissa était aussi froide que lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais Hermione ne s'y trompait pas, elle savait que tous les deux se cachaient derrière leurs masques pour ne pas laisser transparaître d'émotions.

\- _Bonjour Blaise. Bonjour Mrs. Malfoy. Je suis heureuse de vous trouver tous les deux en bonne santé._ tenta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- _Miss Granger_ , répondit la noble en la saluant de la tête.

Le métis lui ne dit rien, le visage toujours fermé. Alors que les deux femmes commençaient une conversation des plus banales, ce dernier explosa.

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous faire comme si cette marque n'existait pas ?_

 _\- Voyons Blaise, reprends-toi ! Si Miss Granger arrive à faire…_

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça Narcissa ? Elle a une des pires insultes gravées sur son bras et cela ne vous offusque même pas !_

La Lady lui lança un regard froid, et se mura dans le silence.

\- _Si Mrs. Malfoy n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle connaît l'origine de cette cicatrice._

\- _Que…_ commença Blaise avant d'être interrompu par la main levée d'Hermione.

\- _La guerre laisse des cicatrices à chacun, physiques ou psychologiques. Ceci n'est qu'une preuve de plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une guerre absurde !_

\- _C'est cette cinglée qui t'a fait ça ? Bellatrix ?_

L'ancienne Gryffondor hocha la tête.

\- _Vous étiez-là, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'elle était en train de la torturer ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça Narcissa ?_

Blaise se leva, furieux, et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment, avant que l'ancienne Serpentard prenne la parole :

\- _Ne croyez pas que cela m'indiffère mais je n'ai pas jugé à propos de parler de votre cicatrice._

\- _Je n'attendais rien de votre part ni de celle de Blaise. Si j'ai enfin décidé à découvrir mon bras c'est parce qu'il faut que j'accepte ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, et qu'il faut que j'apprenne à aller de l'avant. Et pis, que vouliez-vous dire ? Que vous êtes désolée ? Que vous auriez dû faire quelque chose ? Nous savons toutes les deux que ça n'aurait servi à rien… Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais vous êtes aussi différente de Bellatrix que l'est Andromeda._

\- _Vous connaissez ma sœur._

La jeune femme ne sut dire s'il s'agissait là d'une question ou d'une simple affirmation, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- _Bien… il est temps de reprendre nos séances. De quoi souhaitez-vous discuter aujourd'hui ? Voulez-vous que nous parlions de la réaction de Blaise ?_

 _\- Blaise a réagi un peu vivement mais je sais qu'il reviendra s'excuser plus tard. Je le connais... A vrai dire Miss, j'aimerais vous parler de mariage ! Avez-vous déjà songé à votre futur époux ?_

Hermione ne sût pas quoi répondre. Elle était bien trop jeune pour se marier et quand bien même, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir un jour l'envie. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son aînée :

 _\- Je me doutais bien que vous tenteriez de me changer les idées après ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents, mais là je dois dire que c'est réussi… Pourquoi cette question ? Auriez-vous des prétendants à me présenter ?_

- _Je n'y ai pas encore tout à fait réfléchi, mais il se pourrait que nous vous trouvions l'un ou l'autre garçon de bonne famille…_

 _\- En plus vous voulez me faire épouser un Sang-Pur ? Mais alors un descendant des 27, rien de moins !_ rétorqua Hermione, un brin provocateur.

 _\- Et pourquoi pas Miss Granger…_

Une fois encore, elle ne sut que répondre. La Lady était-elle sérieuse ? Voulait-elle vraiment la marier à un Sang-Pur ?

 _\- Très franchement, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où vous voulez en venir… finit-elle par dire. Quoi qu'il en soit je pense que la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis ferais tache avec le tapis du salon d'un descendant des 27 !_

 _\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi vulgaire Miss… Quoi que vous puissiez penser, je suis certaine que plus d'une famille vous accepterait comme bru après ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre._

L'ancienne Gryffondor n'y comprenait plus rien. Narcissa Malfoy était-elle vraiment en train de tirer des plans sur la comète par rapport à son mariage avec un Sang-Pur issu d'une grande lignée ?

 _\- C'est donc réellement ainsi que ça se passe dans ce genre de famille ? Les mariages sont arrangés sans l'avis des deux intéressés ? C'est tellement rétrograde… Et je vous interdis de m'inclure dans un quelconque plan !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas signer d'arrangement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas de mon sang. En revanche, je peux toujours faire en sorte que vous soyez acceptée par mes pairs._

 _\- Très peu pour moi. Je préfère garder mon libre arbitre. Mais si je comprends bien ce que vous dites_ , poursuivit-elle, _vous n'avez été mariée avec Mr. Malfoy que parce que vos familles l'avaient décidé ?_

 _\- Plus ou moins…_ répondit vaguement la Lady. _Nous étions promis dès notre plus jeune âge mais ce mariage a failli ne jamais avoir lieu. La fuite de ma sœur aînée avait fragilisé la position de la famille Black et nous n'étions plus en mesure de nous prétendre égaux aux Malfoy. Mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il a tout mis en œuvre pour que notre union soit célébrée._

 _\- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a fait passer avant la volonté de sa famille ? Avant le nom des Malfoy ?_

\- _Voyez-vous Miss Granger, si la plupart des mariages entre Sangs-Purs sont arrangés, quelques-uns sont basés sur un amour véritable._

Hermione était estomaquée, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius Malfoy soit capable d'aimer. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que Narcissa était attachée à son mari mais elle venait seulement de réaliser que l'inverse était réciproque.

\- _Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir continuer la conversation sur ce terrain, je ne survivrais pas à l'image de votre époux fou amoureux._

L'ancienne Serpentard eut un petit rire discret, celui qu'elle aimait entendre.

\- _Je crois en effet que Lucius ne me le pardonnerait pas._

Le reste de la séance se concentra sur les traditions des mariages entre Sangs-Purs, et pour des sorciers qui s'estimaient au-dessus des autres, la jeune femme les trouvait extrêmement rétrogrades. Ils vivaient avec une idée de classes que les Moldus avaient abandonnée depuis des décennies. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt de vivre ainsi en vase clos, mais elle essayait de garder l'esprit ouvert. Du moment que la lady ne se lançait pas dans des idéologies raciales. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco qui faisait les cent pas devant le bureau du Professeur O'Brien.

 _\- Draco ? Ta mère ne t'attendait pas aujourd'hui… tout va bien ?_

 _\- En fait c'est toi et l'Irlandais que je venais voir._ lui répondit-il avec un baise-main.

Tradition rétrograde ou non, cette manière de saluer plaisait beaucoup à Hermione.

 _\- Le Professeur t'a déjà reçu ?_

 _\- Pas encore, il est rendez-vous pour un moment si j'ai bien mais je pense que c'est mieux de t'en parler avant… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère, et j'aimerais la faire sortir d'ici au moins pour une journée !_

 _\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Physiquement, elle va beaucoup mieux et même si elle est encore très fragile moralement, une journée en dehors de Sainte-Mangouste ne peut lui faire que du bien ! As-tu déjà décidé de ce que tu ferais avec elle ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai noté le programme détaillé car je me doutais que vous ne nous laisseriez pas faire n'importe quoi. J'ai aussi la liste des invités, qui est des plus courtes… Toi, moi et Blaise… Éventuellement Potter s'il veut passer la voir..._ reprit-il en lui tendant les parchemins.

 _\- C'est bien d'éviter à tout prix le Manoir des Malfoy, je ne la pense pas encore assez forte pour y retourner, même entourée._ dit-elle en examinant le déroulé de la journée. _En revanche, le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas une bonne idée… j'ai peur que les gens la prennent à partie ! C'est trop dangereux !_

 _\- Mais c'est son restaurant préféré… j'avais vraiment envie de l'y emmener !_ se lamenta l'ancien Serpentard.

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas faire livrer la nourriture ?_

 _\- Mais où ? Le manoir est hors course, je n'ai pas de pied à terre ici, et je ne suis pas certain que le nouveau mari de la mère de Blaise nous accueille à bras ouverts…_

 _\- J'ai peut-être une idée… laisse-moi le temps d'envoyer un patronus. Je te retrouve à la cafet dès que j'ai des nouvelles, profite-en pour aller la voir ! Nous irons ensuite parler au Professeur ensemble._

La réponse arriva bien plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'avait espéré. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle retrouva Draco à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

 _\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Nous pouvons fêter l'anniversaire de ta mère au Square. Harry est d'accord pour nous laisser la maison et je suis plus que certaine que cela lui fera du bien._

 _\- Euh… je ne sais pas… j'ai peur que cela soit pire. Tu dis toi-même que sa dépression est liée à tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Remuer ainsi le passé, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée._

 _\- C'est certain qu'elle éprouve de la nostalgie pour son enfance et cette maison y est clairement rattachée. Mais cette nostalgie ne l'a jamais empêchée d'aller de l'avant, au contraire je pense même qu'elle est capable d'y puiser des forces._

 _\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te tromper Granger… Bien, allons voir l'Irlandais avant que je ne change d'avis._

Étrangement, convaincre le Professeur avait été plus facile que ne l'avait pensé Hermione. Ce qui l'avait confortée dans son idée, une visite à Square Grimmaurd pouvait aider la lady. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ce dont Draco se chargea en compagnie de l'ancienne Gryffondor.


	15. Praliner les racines de potentilles

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre que je publie en vitesse entre les fêtes de fin d'année. D'autant plus qu'un train m'attend pour que je puisse profiter de New Year Eve londonien et surtout voir The Cursed Child._

 _Tu attendais avec impatience l'anniversaire de Narcissa, et bien tu vas être satisfait(e) car tout le chapitre lui est consacré... et de nombreuses surprises l'attendent. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite :)_

 _Très bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine !_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Draco, Narcissa avait la gorge serrée. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas foulé le magnifique tapis persan qui ornait cette pièce. Les dernières vacances qu'elle avait passées dans cette maison en compagnie de ses sœurs et de ses cousins remontaient à plus de vingt ans mais les souvenirs heureux qui s'y rattachaient étaient toujours aussi forts. Même si Andromeda voyait déjà Ted Tonks, que Sirius s'opposait régulièrement à ses parents et que Bella versait de plus en plus dans la magie noire, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les cinq c'était comme si les différences n'existaient plus, loin de Poudlard et loin de toute idéologie de pureté.

 _\- Mère est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Si vous souhaitez partir, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire !_

\- _Tout va bien Draco, ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle était bien plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Quand son fils lui avait fait part de son idée d'organiser son anniversaire dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, elle avait d'abord refusé. Elle pensait que cela réveillerait des regrets qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir resurgir. Miss Granger avait alors déployé des trésors de patience et de logique pour la persuader d'accepter. Et elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que sa soignante avait eu raison, cet endroit lui avait manqué.

 _\- Maîtresse Narcissa ? Kreacher n'avait pas cru que Maître Harry disait vrai quand il a dit à Kreacher que Maîtresse Narcissa allait venir. Mais Kreacher n'a rien préparé pour Maîtresse Narcissa, Maître Harry ne lui a rien demandé…_

\- _Kreacher tais-toi !_ tonna la voix d'Harry Potter alors que l'elfe continuait à se répandre en excuses. _C'est Draco, le fils de Mrs. Malfoy qui a tout organisé pour le déjeuner. Tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission en nettoyant cette maison, personne ne reproche rien._

 _\- Mais si Maîtresse Narcissa vient rendre visite à Maître Harry, c'est Kreacher qui doit préparer son repas… Maître Harry ne veut plus de Kreacher ?_ lança le vieil elfe en levant des yeux implorants vers le Survivant.

 _\- Kreacher ? Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas me faire quelques macarons pour le thé ? Tu sais que je les ai toujours aimés…_ lui demanda gentiment Narcissa.

La créature magique regarda la Serpentard puis son maître, qui hocha la tête.

\- _Vas-y ! Je n'y vois pas d'objection._

L'elfe disparut en un claquement de doigts.

 _\- Vous devriez faire attention à ménager la susceptibilité de votre personnel, c'est assez dégradant pour un elfe de maison de ne pouvoir s'occuper des réceptions dans la demeure à laquelle il appartient. D'autant plus que Kreacher est des plus serviables._

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil ironique et les invita à le suivre dans ce que Narcissa savait être le salon de musique. Le piano qui, auparavant, trônait au centre de la pièce, avait été poussé dans un coin et une grande table occupait sa place. Mais ce qui frappa la Serpentard ce fut la tapisserie qui s'étendait sur tout un pan de mur.

\- _Vous avez réussi à la restaurer ?_ murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts parcouraient son arbre généalogique.

 _\- Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai pu trouver un artisan Gobelin spécialiste dans la restauration de tapisseries magiques. Il a donc pu remplacer les portraits manquants et réactiver sa magie._

En effet, l'image d'Andromeda était en train de lui sourire alors que celui de Sirius affichait l'air renfrogné qu'il revêtait toujours en présence de sa famille. La tapisserie avait également accepté Théodore Tonks comme membre et son portrait était finement lié à celui de l'aînée des filles Black. Sous leur branche, on pouvait voir Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, ainsi que leur enfant, Teddy Lupin.

 _\- J'ai appris qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre, mais qu'est devenu leur fils ?_ demanda Narcissa.

 _\- Un adorable petit garçon…_ lui répondit la voix d'Hermione Granger.

La Gryffondor entra dans le salon de musique tenant dans ses bras un jeune enfant aux boucles turquoise. Alors qu'elle saluait Draco et Narcissa, le petit Teddy fit une chose extraordinaire : ses cheveux se mirent à éclaircir pour finalement adopter la même couleur que ceux de la Serpentard.

 _\- C'est incroyable !_ ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

\- _Voici Teddy !_ présenta Harry Potter en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. _C'est mon filleul et un métamorphomage comme vous l'aurez deviné._

\- _Il aura hérité de sa mère,_ répondit simplement la Lady. _Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez son parrain._

\- _Les Lupin m'ont choisi pour assurer ce rôle et j'essaye d'en être digne…_

Pendant qu'Harry Potter tentait de maintenir un semblant de conversation tout en jouant avec l'enfant, elle observait son fils discuter avec la Née-Moldue. Elle les trouvait bien trop proches à son goût et bien que les manières de la jeune femme se soient considérablement améliorées, elle n'était pas digne de son héritier. Draco devait épouser une Sang-Pure de haute lignée pour honorer son titre et son nom, et pour réhabiliter sa famille, et Miss Granger, aussi célèbre soit-elle, ne ferait pas l'affaire.  
L'arrivée de Blaise, quelques minutes plus tard, permit à Narcissa de changer ses idées. En effet, il avait les bras chargés de cadeaux et de nourriture. Elle avait eu raison, il n'avait pas été en colère très longtemps et dès le lendemain, il était venu s'excuser de sa conduite.  
Le Survivant profita de l'intermède pour demander à Kreacher de s'occuper du service, ce qui sembla ravir le vieil elfe. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, et bien que leur hôte n'avait aucun souci de l'étiquette, pouvoir se délasser loin de l'hôpital valait bien ce sacrifice.  
Lorsque vint l'heure des cadeaux, elle eut le plaisir d'être outrageusement gâtée par son fils et son filleul. Harry Potter s'approcha d'elle avec un bouquet et lui fit maladroitement un baise-main :

 _\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et je ne pense pas qu'un cadeau, aussi cher soit-il, puisse exprimer pleinement ma reconnaissance… c'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire venir votre sœur… si c'est ce que vous souhaitez._

Narcissa resta un moment abasourdie, le Gryffondor venait-il vraiment de lui proposer d'inviter Andromeda ? Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille de sa fuite, il y a des années de cela. Elle avait tenté d'aller à l'hôpital lors de la naissance de sa fille, sous polynectar, mais Lucius l'en avait empêché. C'est bien trop dangereux de fréquenter une traître à son sang alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance. La Serpentard s'était résignée, repoussant au fond d'elle la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Mais aujourd'hui Harry Potter lui proposait de renouer avec sa sœur… de panser cette blessure qui saignait depuis tant d'années. Que dirait son époux ? Certainement essayerait-il de lui faire entendre raison, de ne pas la voir pour éviter que les Malfoy ne perdent leur prestige. Mais Narcissa ne voulait plus écouter les conseils de son Lucius, après tout n'avait-il pas été très mauvais juge ces dernières années ? Les Malfoy ne se retrouvaient-ils pas dans une situation délicate par sa faute ? Non ! Elle s'était suffisamment effacée pour le laisser à la lumière, en digne épouse, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seule et c'était à elle de faire ses propres choix, même si elle était terrifiée.

\- _Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait très envie de me voir après toutes ces années._ finit-elle par dire.

\- _Je crois au contraire qu'elle en sera ravie._ répliqua le jeune homme. _Elle sait que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui et elle n'attend qu'un mot de ma part pour venir._

Narcissa hocha alors imperceptiblement la tête, mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'Harry Potter quitte le salon de musique. Elle tenta de tromper la pointe d'angoisse qui montait dans sa poitrine en lissant les plis de sa robe.

 _\- Je suis certaine que les choses vont bien se passer._ lui dit Miss Granger. _Andy veut vous voir depuis si longtemps, mais elle n'a jamais osé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui propose. Elle aussi a beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre…_

La Lady releva les yeux vers sa soignante, qui se tenait debout près d'elle encadrée par Draco et Blaise. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, elle s'étonna une nouvelle fois du tableau que formaient les trois jeunes gens. La Née-Moldue ne dénotait absolument pas ainsi entourée de Sangs-Purs, comme si elle y avait parfaitement sa place. Alors qu'elle la détaillait, son regard s'attarda sur le « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui était gravé sur sa peau. Elle se rappelait très distinctement ce jour, le seul où la torture avait eu lieu sous ses yeux. Naturellement, elle avait déjà vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeter un Doloris à ses Mangemorts, mais jamais une violence et une sauvagerie comme celle dont Bella avait fait preuve ce soir-là. C'est à ce moment, songea-t-elle, qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdue.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées alors par le retour d'Harry Potter… accompagné de sa sœur aînée.  
Pendant un instant le temps sembla s'être figé, les deux femmes se fixaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient. Narcissa finit par briser l'immobilisme de la scène en se levant, lentement, tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Andromeda.

\- _Cissa…_ fut le seul mot que celle-ci pu prononcer avant que des larmes ne se mettent à dévaler ses joues.

Elle aussi aurait voulu pleurer, se libérer enfin de ce poids qui pesait sur elle depuis tant d'années, mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser ainsi aller à ses émotions. C'est pourquoi elle prit simplement les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et lui dit :

\- _Je suis heureuse de te voir Andy._

Avec ces quelques mots, elle espérait que celle qui avait été sa confidente pendant tant d'années comprenne à quel point elle lui avait manquée. Le sourire d'Andromeda la rassura, bien évidemment qu'elle avait compris, après tout leur éducation avait été la même.

- _Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles me revoir après tout ce qui s'est passé._

 _\- Le passé est si loin Andy, il y a bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonnée._

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais espéré ce jour possible._ lui dit son aînée en la prenant dans ses bras.

Narcissa, involontairement, eu un mouvement de recul, elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir des démonstrations d'affection en public. Mais quand elle regarda alors autour d'elle, le salon de musique était vide. Tous les occupants l'avaient déserté afin de laisser aux deux sœurs l'intimité nécessaire à leurs retrouvailles.

\- _Oh Andy… c'est moi qui suis tellement désolée._ s'exclama la Lady en l'enlaçant à son tour. _Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, et pour toutes ces années à t'ignorer._

 _\- Je vous ai tant regrettées toi et Bella… malgré ma fuite il ne se passait pas un jour dans que je pense à vous… malgré ce qu'elle est devenue. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahie, tout comme je t'ai trahie. Je l'ai poussée dans les bras de ce monstre._

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien Andy… elle a sciemment choisi sa voie._

 _\- Je n'ignore en rien les arrangements qui ont été faits pour que tu épouses Lucius après ma fugue. Elle est devenue la marionnette de Voldemort, elle est devenue aussi monstrueuse que lui à cause de moi._

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue plus heureuse que ce jour-là, le jour où elle a embrassé la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _\- Mais si je ne m'étais pas enfui avec Ted elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin… c'était notre petite sœur Cissa et j'en ai fait un assassin sanguinaire. J'aurais dû vous protéger, vous inciter à partir avec moi._

Andromeda pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, ce qui brisa un peu plus le cœur de Narcissa. Elle n'était pas la seule que les remords avaient accompagnés toutes ces années.

 _\- Tu sais que nous ne t'aurions pas suivi Andy. J'étais trop amoureuse de Lucius et Bella détestait tant les Nés-Moldus. Jamais nous n'aurions fui avec toi. Ce que nous partagions dans cette maison avec Sirius et Regulus n'était qu'une parenthèse bienheureuse, et la vie s'est simplement chargée de nous le rappeler. Tu n'avais pas le choix… tu penses réellement que tu aurais pu vivre mariée à Rabastan Lestrange ?_

 _\- Je crois que je serais morte aujourd'hui…_ répondit sombrement sa sœur.

\- _Dans ce cas l'affaire est close, je t'ai pardonnée depuis si longtemps. Il est temps que tu fasses de même._

Andromeda hocha la tête, se contentant de serrer un peu plus la Lady contre elle. Narcissa savoura cet instant, elle venait enfin de retrouver celle qu'elle avait perdue il y a des années.

 _\- Maintenant Andy, sèche tes larmes et allons voir ton petit-fils._

Un sourire triste reparu immédiatement sur les lèvres de son aînée.

\- _Cet enfant est la lumière de ma vie, sans lui je pense que la guerre aurait eu raison de moi._

 _\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as perdu,_ lui dit la Lady en reprenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- _Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour à se lamenter. Au contraire, nous avons tant de choses à célébrer._ lui répondit sa sœur en essayant ses larmes avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Les deux Serpentards partirent à la recherche des plus jeunes, qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à découvrir dans la cuisine dont s'échappait un joyeux brouhaha.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque Hermione Granger leur rappela que Sainte-Mangouste les attendait. Narcissa quitta sa sœur avec regret, même si celle-ci lui avait fait la promesse de venir la voir souvent. Elle embrassa également Drago et Blaise et remercia Harry Potter pour son rôle d'hôte. Elle prit le bras de sa soignante et elles retrouvèrent rapidement la chambre de la Lady.

\- _Merci pour cette journée, Miss. Elle fut bien au-delà de mes espérances._

 _\- Dans ce cas vous ne serez pas contre une surprise supplémentaire ?_

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Vous avez dû vous apercevoir que je ne vous avais rien offert._

La Serpentard ne dit rien, elle s'en était rendue compte et même si elle n'attendait pas une attention particulière de la jeune femme, une part d'elle avait été déçue.

\- _Eh bien…_ reprit la Gryffondor, _mon cadeau est d'un genre un peu spécial. Disons qu'il se rapproche de celui d'Harry._

Elle posa alors un parchemin sur la petite table et continua :

\- _J'ai cru comprendre que votre mari vous manquait, mais également qu'il était difficile pour vous de le voir à Azkaban. Je me suis donc arrangée pour que vos visites aient lieu dans le bureau du directeur pour que cela vous soit moins pénible. Les conditions de ces rencontres sont bien évidemment drastiques : inhibition de la magie pour vous deux, présence d'un garant obligatoire et j'en passe… Elles sont toutes inscrites sur ce document mais si vous y consentez, vous n'avez qu'à le signer et vous pourrez voir Mr. Malfoy d'ici quelques jours._

Narcissa resta sans voix, avant de s'emparer avidement du parchemin. Les mesures de sécurité étaient sévères mais rien qui ne lui semblait insurmontable. Elle tiqua néanmoins sur la liste des garants, composée uniquement que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais elle ferait avec. Elle saisit sa plume et signa le bas du document, avant de le tendre à Miss Granger.

\- _Ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui est d'une incroyable générosité. Vous m'avez rendu ma sœur et mon époux… et les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. Alors du fond du cœur, merci Hermione._


	16. Compter les pétales de pensées

Bonjour à toi Lecteur,

Ravie de te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire (je te laisse deviner pourquoi).

Je profite de ces quelques lignes pour remercier la gentille **Jade** qui m'a laissée quelques mots qui m'ont fait très plaisir en guest.  
Mais surtout je tiens à remercier ma super bêta qui a fait un travail de correction plus rapide que l'éclair et sans laquelle, ce chapitre n'aurait pas pu être posté aujourd'hui ! 

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Une semaine après avoir célébré l'anniversaire de Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione se retrouvait en sa compagnie dans l'aire de transplannage réservée aux visiteurs d'Azkaban. Elle avait su dès l'instant où elle avait eu connaissance de la liste des garants possibles, qu'elle accompagnerait sa patiente lors ses visites. Cela ne la ravissait pas, loin de là… si elle avait pu vaincre ses aprioris sur Draco et sa mère, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de même pour Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, il avait choisi sa voie en connaissance de cause, et il n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer lors de l'attaque du Ministère.  
Elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'ancienne Serpentard. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle était venue la chercher pour le transplannage. Son visage était fermé et il était clair qu'elle occludait autant qu'elle en était capable. Une fois encore, Hermione se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas comment le Mangemort réagirait en sa présence.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur de la prison, l'ancienne Gryffondor vit Lady Malfoy renaître sous ses yeux. Cette dernière s'était redressée, gagnant encore quelques centimètres, et affichait son habituel masque glacial. Mais elle connaissait désormais trop bien ce masque pour se laisser berner, elle savait que la noble était aussi angoissée qu'impatiente. Elle prit une grande inspiration tout en priant pour que les choses se passent au mieux avant de pousser la porte.

Lucius Malfoy était au centre de la pièce, enchaîné à un fauteuil, ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme, et encadré de deux gardiens. Mais ce qui la dérangea le plus était l'état général dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses cheveux avaient été rasés alors qu'une barbe lui mangeait les joues. Il avait affreusement maigri et elle aurait pu jurer que son nez avait été fracturé… plusieurs fois. Elle se promit d'en parler à Kingsley.  
Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit sa femme, il se leva immédiatement et ne la quitta plus du regard. Narcissa Malfoy, elle, était comme pétrifiée. Chaque muscle de son visage était figé, sa posture était rigide et elle agrippait si fort le bras d'Hermione que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches.

\- _Messieurs_ , finit par dire l'ancienne Gryffondor, _M. Malfoy ne devrait pas avoir de chaînes, ça avait été stipulé dans le contrat que nous avons signé avec la prison._

 _\- Mais c'est un Mangemort !_ répondit l'un des gardiens.

 _Mangemort ou non, sa magie a été bridée et vous êtes tous les deux munis de baguettes… je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à craindre._

Les geôliers s'exécutèrent, de mauvaise grâce, et lorsque Lucius Malfoy fut libre de ses entraves, Hermione les congédia.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule avec eux._ protesta l'un d'eux. Ce sont des Mangemorts.

 _\- Vous l'avez déjà dit… et je ne suis pas sourde. Quoi qu'il en soit ceci ne vous regarde pas. Le parchemin que nous avons rempli permettait aux époux Malfoy de se retrouver sous la surveillance d'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans la présence de gardiens. Vous êtes tenus de faire respecter ces clauses, ou préférez-vous que j'en réfère directement au Ministre ?_

 _\- Quand ils nous ont parlé de l'Ordre, on pensait pas que ce serait vous._ reprit l'un d'eux. _On pensait qu'il enverrait quelqu'un de plus… enfin vous voyez quoi ?_

 _\- Non je ne vois pas !_ répondit sèchement Hermione. _En tant que membre de l'Ordre, je crois savoir suffisamment manier la baguette pour faire face à deux personnes totalement privées de leur magie. Maintenant, laissez-nous et ne revenez pas avant que l'heure entière ne se soit écoulée_.

Les deux hommes finirent par quitter la pièce, marmonnant on ne savait quoi.

 _\- Bien…_ reprit-elle en se tournant vers le couple qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. _Je suis désolée de devoir vous imposer ma présence, mais j'essayerais de vous la rappeler le moins possible. Mais avant cela, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, est-ce que je peux soigner votre visage M. Malfoy ?_

 _\- Et en profiter pour me tuer ?_ claqua la voix rêche de Lucius Malfoy. _Je ne vous laisserais pas me salir avec votre magie et…_

\- _Lucius, je vous en prie !_ intervint sa femme. _N'oubliez pas qu'elle seule permet ces entrevues._

Le Mangemort se mura dans le silence et jeta un regard mauvais à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Avec l'approbation de la Lady, elle lança quelques sorts de soin et répara le nez du sorcier. Elle en profite également pour métamorphoser ses vêtements de prisonnier en une robe des plus simples.

\- _Je me doute que cela ne correspond pas à vos standings, mais je pense que ce sera toujours plus commode que les guenilles que vous fournit la prison._

Hermione le vit se retenir de faire un commentaire, mais ses yeux parlaient à sa place, ils lui renvoyaient tout le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Qu'importe, elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui, mais pour sa femme, qui ne méritait pas de continuer à souffrir de cette situation.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, et se permit de leur faire un dernier présent :

 _\- Je vais lancer un Assurdiato afin de ne rien entendre de votre conversation. Il vous reste exactement 57 minutes alors ne les gâchez pas._

 _\- Merci Miss Granger._ lui répondit la Lady.

Son mari se contenta de la regarder, il ne la remercierait pas, mais la jeune femme aurait pu jurer qu'une étincelle de reconnaissance avait flashé dans ses yeux.  
Une fois le sort en place, elle observa l'étrange couple devant elle. Au départ, aucun d'eux n'amorça le moindre mouvement vers l'autre, par gêne devina-t-elle, et certainement aussi par respect de convenances. Puis, l'ancienne Serpentard avança lentement la main et son mari la saisit presque fébrilement et l'embrassa avec ferveur.  
Ce baise-main fit naître un doux sourire sur le visage de Narcissa Malfoy, un sourire qu'Hermione voyait pour la première fois et qui la confortait dans sa décision. Rassurée, elle sortit un livre afin de laisser au couple une certaine intimité.  
L'heure passa rapidement et elle eut à peine lever le sort et à rendre leur apparence aux vêtements du Mangemort, que les gardiens le raccompagnaient déjà à sa cellule.

Le voyage du retour fut aussi silencieux que l'avait été celui de l'aller. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent dans la chambre de la Lady que la jeune femme lui demanda :

 _\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

 _\- Ce fut éprouvant, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu m'entretenir avec Lucius. J'aurais simplement préféré qu'il soit en meilleure santé… avez-vous vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ses cheveux ?_

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Les gardiens ont trouvé ça amusant de le « préparer » pour ma visite. Ils lui ont rasé la tête…_

 _\- C'est inadmissible !_ vociféra Hermione. _Croyez-moi, le Ministre en entendra parler. !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas certaine que qui que ce soit ne s'intéresse au sort des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban._

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle s'intéressait à leur sort, après tout Dostoievsky n'avait-il pas dit "On peut mesurer le degré de civilisation d'une société en visitant ses prisons" ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Kingsley, et à Harry... Elle réfléchissait déjà à la lettre qu'elle enverrait au Ministère, quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées :

 _\- Comptez-vous aller au gala de la cérémonie de commémoration ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Voir tous ces hypocrites nous féliciter… très peu pour moi. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas le choix, ne serait-ce que pour soutenir Harry._

 _\- Il s'agit d'un événement majeur, certainement le plus important de l'année. Avec ce que vous avez accompli l'an passé, je ne comprends pas votre réticence._

 _\- J'aurais préféré pleurer mes amis loin des pique-assiettes du Ministère. Cette journée va être difficile et je ne me sens pas capable de serrer des mains et de faire des sourires pendant les heures !_

L'ancienne Serpentard se contenta d'un sourire et Hermione se dit que c'était certainement ce qu'elle avait dû faire toute sa vie. Être l'épouse d'un haut dignitaire de Sang-Pur semblait exiger ce sacrifice, et la Lady s'y était apparemment pliée de bonne grâce. En effet, jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait entendu se plaindre… bien au contraire elle paraissait fière de ce qu'elle avait été.  
Ces réflexions l'accompagnèrent toute au long de sa journée, mais lorsqu'elle regagna Square Grimmaurd, une surprise de taille l'y attendait : une lettre de ses parents qui l'invitaient à prendre le thé dans la semaine. Elle se précipita dans une cabine téléphonique pour convenir d'une date, elle était libre le lendemain.

Hermione se tenait dans le salon de ses parents, dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient dans la banlieue de Londres. Leur ancienne maison avait été détruite par une « explosion de gaz », mais la jeune femme se doutait qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre des Mangemorts.  
Elle était mal à l'aise, se sentant presque étrangère face à ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Trois tasses de thé fumaient sur la table basse, mais on semblait les avoir oubliées.

\- _Croyez-moi, je conçois parfaitement que vous soyez déçus. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était vous savoir sains et saufs._

 _\- Après en avoir longtemps discuté avec ta mère, nous avons réussi à comprendre ton point de vue… mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu nous as effacés de ta vie d'un simple coup de baguette. Tu aurais dû nous en parler, nous aurions pu trouver une solution ensemble._

 _\- J'ai dû batailler pour retourner à Poudlard en cinquième année. Comment auriez-vous pu accepter que je quitte tout pour accompagner Harry dans un voyage aussi aléatoire que dangereux ?_

Le regard de ses parents se croisa, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Quoi que cela ait pu lui coûter, quels que soient les reproches dont son père et sa mère l'accableraient, elle le referait sans hésiter pour leur sauver la vie.  
Au bout d'un long et pesant moment de silence, Jean Granger reprit la parole :

 _\- Nous faisons tout pour accepter ce qui s'est passé, mais il nous faudra du temps… toutefois, ce n'est pas en ressassant les mêmes griefs que nous y parviendrons. Essayons d'avoir une conversation normale pour changer, que fais-tu en ce moment ?_

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit timidement, sa mère avait toujours été la force tranquille de leur famille, alors que père et fille étaient plus prompts à s'emporter.

 _\- Je suis bénévole à Sainte-Mangouste… l'hôpital. Je fais partie du service psychiatrie…_

 _\- Et tu ne vas pas en cours ?_ questionna Henry, un brin agressif.

 _\- À vrai dire… j'ai pris une année sabbatique. Je voulais absolument vous retrouver avant de décider de mon avenir._

 _\- Maintenant que c'est le cas, que comptes- tu faire ?_ demanda sa mère.

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Rien ne m'attire particulièrement…_

 _\- Tu étais tellement motivée l'année dernière, tu parlais de suivre un double cursus médical chez nous et les sorciers… et maintenant plus rien ?_

 _Ce n'est pas ça maman, mon travail me plaît à l'hôpital, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'ai envie de consacrer ma vie. Je pense même qu'une fois fini avec ma patiente particulière, je quitterais mon bénévolat._

 _Et que feras-tu alors ? Tu suivras tes petits copains comme d'habitude ?_ la sermonna son père.

 _\- Harry suit une formation pour être Auror, une sorte de policier magique, et après cette guerre je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Ginny va certainement se lancer dans le sport, ce qui ne me correspond pas non plus…_

 _\- Et ton ami Ron ?_ s'enquit sa mère.

 _\- Il avait commencé la même formation qu'Harry, mais j'ai entendu qu'il avait abandonné. Je crois qu'il travaille dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de son frère._

Jean Granger lui lança un étrange regard, mais qu'Hermione comprit immédiatement. Elle avait parlé à sa mère, des mois auparavant, des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- _La guerre nous a éloignés et le mauvais caractère de chacun aura fait le reste._ reprit la jeune femme en essayant d'avoir l'air détachée.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula de la même manière, l'atmosphère était toujours tendue, mais chacun faisait des efforts. Lorsqu'elle rentra au Square ce soir-là, Hermione était heureuse, elle savait que tout finirait par s'arranger avec ses parents. La soirée qu'elle passa avec Harry fut mémorable, comme si le temps avait effacé cette dernière année.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle reprit son service le lendemain. Elle effectua toutes ses tâches avec le sourire et attendait impatiemment son rendez-vous avec Narcissa Malfoy.

\- _Bonjour Mrs. Malfoy !_ lança-t-elle à tue-tête en entrant dans la pièce. _Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Miss Granger ? Quelle exubérance ! Que nous vaut un tel entrain ? Il est rare de vous voir aussi enthousiaste._

 _\- J'ai pris le thé avec mes parents… sur leur invitation et…_

 _\- Et vu votre joie de vivre, je dirais que les choses se sont bien passées._

 _\- Oui !_ répondit la jeune femme extatique. _Des tensions subsistent et je pense que ça durera encore un moment pour qu'elles disparaissent, mais les choses s'arrangent. Je suis si heureuse…_

 _\- Cela se voit un peu trop Miss. Que vous ai-je dit au sujet de vos sentiments ?_

 _\- Je sais, je sais… mais il est plus facile de cacher sa tristesse que sa joie. D'autant que je n'en ai pas envie, je veux que le monde entier sache à quel point je nage dans le bonheur._

 _\- Au moins vous apportez un peu de gaité à cet hôpital… il m'est de plus en plus difficile de supporter cet endroit._

 _\- Je comprends, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour votre guérison et je pense qu'on pourra envisager une sortie prochainement._

 _\- Je l'espère Miss, je l'espère._ La tristesse marqua les traits de la noble pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. _Avez-vous décidé de ce que comptiez faire pour la cérémonie de commémoration ? Le 2 mai est la semaine prochaine…_

 _\- Vous avez le chic pour enterrer ma bonne humeur, Mrs. Malfoy… comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Si je ne l'avais pas promis à Harry, je crois que je n'y mettrais pas les pieds._

 _\- J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit à ce sujet et je vous comprends. Il m'est arrivé par le passé d'assister à de nombreux événements pour lesquels je n'avais qu'un intérêt limité, mais je débrouillais à chaque fois pour les tourner à mon avantage._

 _\- Comment cela ?_ demanda Hermione, intriguée.

 _\- Eh bien… je faisais en sorte qu'ils me soient utiles. Ce genre de mondanité, voyez-vous, est fait pour se montrer, pour paraître. C'est un jeu où chacun cherche à se faire remarquer..._

 _\- Mais n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. C'est de l'hypocrisie !_

 _\- De l'hypocrisie ? Comme vous y allez Miss, il s'agit simplement de servir ses propres intérêts… mais ne m'interrompez pas ! Je disais donc qu'il suffit de surpasser les autres joueurs pour être au centre._

 _\- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça servirait mes intérêts ?_

 _\- Et vous êtes censée être brillante ?_ la railla la Lady. _Mais voyons Miss, si vous êtes le centre de la soirée ne croyez-vous pas que vous aurez l'oreille de tous ? Rien de tel pour mettre en avant vos opinions !_

 _\- Mes opinions ? Je ne vois toujours pas où…_

Et soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle pouvait utiliser cet événement pour prendre la défense de ceux qui se retrouvaient aujourd'hui dans le camp des vaincus. Au lieu de s'énerver vainement à Square Grimmaurd, elle aurait tout un auditoire qui ne demanderait qu'à l'écouter. Bien évidemment, Narcissa Malfoy, toute Serpentard qu'elle était, l'avait habilement manœuvrée pour qu'elle arrive à cette conclusion, mais elle s'en fichait. La solution était là... si elle voulait faire changer les mentalités de la société sorcière, elle devait en jouer le jeu.

\- _Pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?_ demanda-t-elle soudain à sa patiente. _La commémoration est la semaine prochaine… est-ce que vous aurez le temps de faire de moi la reine des hypocrites ?_

La Lady lui sourit :

 _\- Il y a quelques semaines encore je vous aurais dit non. Mais aujourd'hui je pense que nous pouvons y arriver, toutefois je crois que Blaise et Draco ne seront pas de trop pour nous aider._

Les quelques jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante, entre les cours de maintien et ceux de conversation, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Seule chez elle, elle apprenait par cœur le nom de tous les membres du nouveau ministère ainsi que leurs centres d'intérêt. Draco lui enseigna la danse et Blaise à se servir de ses couverts.  
Elle passa toute une journée chez un célèbre tailleur avec les deux sorciers, pour la confection de ses robes, offertes pour l'occasion par la Lady.  
Rien ne fut épargné à Hermione et elle vit arriver le jour de la commémoration avec soulagement.  
Elle savait que cette journée serait riche en émotions et surtout, qu'elle créerait la stupéfaction parmi ses pairs, d'autant qu'elle leur avait réservé quelques surprises.


	17. Gazette du Sorcier, 3 mai 1999

**« Une commémoration sous haute tension ! »**

Hier, 2 mai, avait lieu le premier anniversaire de la victoire des sorciers sur Celui-dont-on-n'a-longtemps-pas prononcé-le-nom. Autant dire que cet événement était attendu avec impatience par l'ensemble du monde magique !

Comme prévu par le Ministère, la journée a débuté dans la plus grande sobriété avec une cérémonie très émouvante dans le parc de Poudlard, où beaucoup de sorciers avaient perdu la vie pour défendre nos valeurs.

Après un discours du Ministre par intérim, Kingsley Shacklebolt, rappelant « _l'importance du combat contre l'obscurité même lorsque tout semble désespéré_ », et l'inauguration d'un monument en hommage aux victimes ( **retrouvez une interview de Liam Morris, l'architecte de cet autel du souvenir ainsi que toutes les photos en page 11** ), le très attendu Trio d'Or a fait son apparition. Premier à parler, Ronald Weasley, la gorge nouée par l'émotion - **rappelons à nos lecteurs qu'il a perdu l'un de ses frères pendant la Bataille Finale, le regretté Frederick Weasley** \- a fait une apologie de la famille et de l'amitié, « _même s'il arrive que celle-ci vous déçoive_ » a-t-il ajouté pour conclure. Ce message s'est apparemment adressé directement à Hermione Granger, son ancienne camarade, dont il avait été très proche pendant les semaines qui ont suivi la Victoire - **nous le signalions dans plusieurs articles de l'époque** \- mais qui semble l'avoir abandonné à en juger les regards froids qu'ils échangeaient.

Si vous gardez toujours en tête l'image de la petite fille à la crinière de lionne, vous risquez d'être surpris ! En effet, celle que l'on surnomme : « _La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération_ » a, en vérité, bien changé. Les cheveux coupés très courts, mais savamment arrangés, la jeune femme était particulièrement mise en valeur par une robe noire d'une grande simplicité, mais qui, à n'en pas douter, provenait de la boutique d'un grand couturier. Tout à fait à l'aise dans de vertigineux escarpins, elle en a soufflé plus d'un ! ( **Retrouvez nos photos dans les pages people spécialement consacrées à l'événement** ). Et que dire de son discours : un vibrant hommage à ceux qui étaient tombés pour notre liberté à tous et un remerciement ému « _à ceux qui de par leurs actions, si bien grandioses qu'en apparence insignifiantes, ont permis la victoire_ » !

Lorsqu'elle laissa sa place à Celui-qui-a-par-deux-fois-vaincu, on ne pouvait nier la complicité qui existait entre les deux Gryffondors. Harry Potter, grandiose, simplement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire commença ainsi son oraison :  
« _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui ! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait grâce à de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui ont choisi de suivre l'espoir qu'on m'avait demandé d'incarner. Certains d'entre eux n'ont pas survécu à la guerre et je souhaiterais leur dédier ce jour…_ » Pendant de longues minutes, le Sauveur du Monde magique a égrené les noms de tous ceux tombés pour la liberté. Dans la salle, un silence quasi mystique seulement perturbé par quelques sanglots discrets. Toutefois, quelle surprise quand le dernier nom fut prononcé : **Severus Snape** ! Vous avez bien lu, Severus Snape, le traître, l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore.

L'assistance, si digne dans son silence quelques secondes auparavant, a explosé dans une vague de protestations. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes à Harry Potter pour obtenir un calme relatif.

« _Je sais que ce nom en étonne plus d'un, a-t-il repris, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui l'aie désigné comme le meurtrier de Dumbledore._ » Il s'est alors lancé dans un réquisitoire poignant, décrivant celui qui avait été directeur de Serpentard comme un homme qui avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa liberté pour permettre au monde de rester dans la lumière. Selon le Survivant toujours, le Serpentard aurait joué double-jeu même lorsqu'il assassinait Dumbledore, apparemment sur les ordres du vénérable sorcier lui-même. Il a conclu ainsi cet étrange témoignage : « _Vous devez sûrement vous dire que je suis fou et ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Mais nous avons pu récupérer les souvenirs de Snape et ils sont en ce moment même analysés au Ministère pour prouver leur véracité. Et ils passeront devant le Magenmagot afin de rétablir la mémoire de cet homme. Je n'ai rien à ajouter !_ »

Que valent ces souvenirs et que peuvent-ils bien contenir pour que le digne représentant de Gryffondor soit aussi catégorique ? Retrouvez-nous en page 7 notre enquête spéciale : « **Severus Snape : traître ou martyr ?** »

Une fois le discours du Survivant terminé, l'auditoire était toujours agité et les quelques personnes que nous avons interrogées sont unanimes, Severus Snape était bel et bien un traître.

« J _e crois Harry Potter quand il dit avoir les souvenirs, mais je suis sûre que ceux-ci sont faux, après tout Snape était un Serpentard et savait assurer ses arrières. Qu'importe ce que dira le Magenmagot, cet homme est un meurtrier !_ » nous a confié une sorcière.

« _Je crains que le garçon n'ait perdu l'esprit pendant son affrontement avec Vous-savez-qui ! »_ se lamente un employé du Ministère, _« et tous les autres lui font une confiance aveugle, il a même l'oreille du Ministre..._ »

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, quant à eux, sont restés muets, aucun n'a voulu répondre à nos questions et Kingsley Shacklebolt s'est borné à dire qu'ils organiseront une conférence de presse sur le sujet lorsque les souvenirs seront passés devant les juges.

Malgré l'ambiance tendue, le Ministre par intérim a demandé à chacun de garder calme et dignité en ce jour particulier. Les journalistes ont été invités à se retirer pour laisser aux familles la possibilité de se recueillir. Mais qui aurait pu penser que la soirée de gala serait tout aussi riche en rebondissements ? Retrouvez notre article en page 3 !

 **« Hermione Granger : Maîtresse de soirée pour le gala des Orphelins ! »**

Comme nous vous en parlions la semaine dernière, le Ministère avait décidé d'organiser, le jour de la Victoire, un dîner en faveur des orphelins de guerre afin de récolter des fonds. Mais c'était surtout l'occasion pour les invités de fréquenter les membres influents de l'Ordre du Phénix : la famille Weasley, le Ministre lui-même et bien évidemment le Trio d'Or ! C'est pourquoi une grande partie des familles était représentée lors de cette soirée moyennant d'importants dons pour la construction d'un orphelinat pour ceux qui avaient perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre, une idée d'Harry Potter lui-même ! Chacun voulant s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Survivant, les places pour le dîner de gala ont disparu en quelques heures. Quelques rares journaux, dont évidemment la Gazette du Sorcier, avaient également été conviés pour couvrir l'événement.

La salle de réception du Ministère avait été préparée à grands frais pour accueillir les héros de guerre et fêter leur victoire. Car si la cérémonie de Poudlard avait été placée sous le signe du recueillement pour les morts, la soirée de Londres se devait de célébrer les vivants.

Alors que la plupart des invités se tenaient déjà près du buffet où étaient servis de délicieux amuse-bouche, les membres de ce qui avait été l'Ordre du Phénix se faisaient attendre. Lorsque le ministre a fait son apparition en compagnie de sa femme, il a été accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'accueil réservé aux Weasley. Des vivats se sont élevés de part et d'autre de la salle pour cette famille qui avait tant donné pendant les deux guerres contre le mage noir.

Maintenant que l'Ordre était quasiment au complet, on attendait avec impatience l'apparition du Trio d'Or !

Quand les portes se sont enfin ouvertes pour les laisser entrer, les conversations se sont immédiatement tues, mais aucun applaudissement ne se faisait entendre, et pour cause ! Ronald Weasley, le visage fermé et rouge de colère s'avançait rapidement comme pour échapper à ses deux anciens camarades. Ceux-ci, étaient deux mètres en arrière: Harry Potter avec, à son bras, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger au bras de… Blaise Zabini. À leur passage, on pouvait voir les invités se chuchoter à l'oreille, et ce bruissement a accompagné les deux couples jusqu'à l'estrade où les attendait le Ministre : que faisait une héroïne de guerre avec un aspirant Mangemort ? On savait la jeune femme proche de la famille Malfoy, mais pas d'autres Mangemorts. Toutefois, il faut avouer que le couple était parfaitement assorti : l'héritier Zabini portait une robe de soirée de la plus grande élégance et vraisemblablement de la maison de couture italienne Saverio Cerbino, alors que la jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit à manches longues au dos audacieusement échancré. Jamais rien de tel n'avait été vu pour une robe de soirée ! ( **Retrouvez les photos et nos conseils vestimentaires dans les pages people** ).

Les deux anciens ennemis paraissaient parfaitement à l'aise et aboraient un sourire radieux malgré les regards mauvais de certaines personnes de l'assistance.

Lorsque le Ministre a débuté son discours, l'auditoire bruissait de chuchotements, qui ont mis un moment avant de cesser. Il remerciait ceux qui s'étaient investis dans une bataille pour la justice en dépit de leur famille et de leur carrière - n'oublions pas que Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait abandonné son poste d'Auror lorsque le Ministère était passé sous l'égide de Celui-qu'on-n'osait-nommer et avait mené le combat dans l'ombre avec la Résistance. Il a rappelé que toutes les actions avaient compté, mais qu'on ne pouvait rien reprocher à ceux qui n'avaient osé se rebeller : « _Beaucoup nous acclament aujourd'hui comme des héros, mais nous n'avons fait que ce qui nous a semblé juste. Toutefois nous ne pouvons blâmer ceux qui n'ont pas eu le courage de protester ou ceux qui n'avaient pas la possibilité de faire de choix. Notre justice est l'une des plus abouties et je demanderais à tous de lui faire confiance et de ne pas se lancer dans une vendetta qui n'aurait pour conséquence que la division de notre monde !_ »

Le discours a été poliment applaudi, mais il a laissé l'auditoire septique. Personne n'avait imaginé que le Ministre ferait un appel au pardon ! Est-ce pour cette raison que Blaise Zabini avait été invité ? L'avait-on imposé à Hermione Granger ?

Lorsque la jeune femme a pris la parole, ceux qui doutaient encore de son implication en faveur des perdants de la guerre ont dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'héroïne a décidé de réhabiliter l'autre camp ! L'intégralité de son discours prônait la tolérance et le pardon, la justice britannique avait, selon elle, fait son travail en punissant ceux qui avaient œuvré contre la liberté. « _S'il ne faut retenir qu'une chose de cette guerre ridicule, c'est l'importance de laisser de côté tout préjugé. C'est cela qui a permis à Voldemort d'être un temps victorieux et c'est cela qui divisera, si nous les laissons s'implanter, la société que nous souhaitons bâtir ! Il a été simple pour certains d'entre nous de faire un choix, mais ça n'a pas été le cas pour tous… et qui sommes-nous pour les blâmer ? Prendre part à une guerre n'est pas une chose qu'on décide sur un claquement de doigts, d'autant plus quand la vie de ses proches est en jeu !_ »

Maniant habilement les mots, la Gryffondor a su captiver son auditoire soulevant tour à tour les discriminations qui pesaient sur ceux qui avaient été répartis à Serpentards et les délations qui gangrénaient la reconstruction du monde magique. Elle a invité les journalistes à se pencher sur les conditions de vie à Azkaban où, d'après elle, certains prisonniers subissent maltraitances et abus de la part des gardiens - **La Gazette y consacrera un article spécial dès la semaine prochaine**.

Son discours a été bien plus applaudi que celui du Ministre, assurément la Sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération a su toucher son public et pendant de longues minutes, on a pu entendre l'auditoire manifester son approbation. D'autant plus que Ronald Weasley a, semblerait-il, refusé de prendre la parole.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry Potter s'est installé devant le pupitre que le silence s'est fait. Contrairement au matin, il n'a pas nommé ceux qui avaient combattu les Ténèbres, car : « _il est difficile de rendre compte de ceux qui se sont battus, beaucoup l'ont fait dans la mesure de leurs moyens, certains en prenant littéralement les armes et d'autres en choisissant de fermer les yeux sur la présence des résistants. Des fois, il suffit d'un mot pour changer le destin !_ » Le Survivant a lui aussi rappelé l'importance du pardon et de la tolérance pour la reconstruction d'un monde meilleur. Son discours fut également un succès, même s'il faut avouer que celui de son amie a été bien plus magistral.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans un calme relatif, même si on pouvait sentir les tensions autour de la table ministérielle. Il est certain que la présence de Blaise Zabini n'était pas du goût de tous, mais Ronald Weasley était celui qui s'en cachait le moins. Le ton est monté plusieurs fois pendant le dîner jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger frappe littéralement du poing sur la table ! Cette action d'éclat a eu le mérite d'attirer toutes les attentions vers la jeune femme, tendance qui se poursuivra pour le reste du gala.

Papillonnant de table en table, elle est rapidement devenue la vedette de cette fin de soirée, détrônant Harry Potter lui-même, peu à l'aise. Et si elle a ouvert le bal avec son cavalier, elle n'a refusé aucune invitation à danser… Foi de journaliste, la Sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération se fera une place dans la haute-société !


	18. S'asseoir au milieu des boules de neige

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Il semblerait que le chapitre en mode "article de presse" t'ait plu ! Je suis très contente des retours que j'ai eu quand on sait la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! J'étais d'ailleurs tellement dans le stress que j'ai oublié de laisser un petit mot ^^_

 _Voici aujourd'hui un chapitre qui s'inscrit dans la continuité des autres, Narcissa commence à voir le bout du tunnel mais les derniers pas ne se feront pas sans difficultés._

 _Je te préviens dès à présent qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre ce mois-ci, je m'envole trois semaines pour Cuba et je n'aurais certainement pas de le temps de passer sur Feufeu pour poster quoi que ce soit, cependant j'aurais peut-être le temps d'écrire ce qui me permettrait de ratrapper le retard que j'ai pris !_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy reposa la Gazette sur la table qui lui servait de bureau, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Ainsi cette petite cachotière avait décidé de faire de Blaise son cavalier et ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Mais elle devait reconnaître que l'idée était brillante, de cette façon elle marquait les esprits et donnait plus de poids à son discours sur la tolérance.

À en croire les différents articles qu'elle avait pu lire, la jeune femme avait réussi à se faire sa place dans la société : si auparavant elle était simplement considérée comme l'un des membres du Trio d'Or, il fallait désormais la compter comme l'une des pièces majeures de l'échiquier.

La préparation de Miss Granger, la semaine avant la commémoration, avait porté ses fruits, la Née-Moldue s'était comportée comme une héritière de Sang-Pur, ce que ne manqueraient pas de remarquer les grandes familles ! Certes Narcissa trouvait que la robe qu'elle avait choisie était un peu osée, mais elle semblait plaire au public puisque la Gazette n'y consacrait pas moins de 2 pages ! La Lady ne serait pas surprise de voir bientôt de nombreuses sorcières aux cheveux courts quitter leurs robes classiques pour des coupes moins sages.

Au-delà des triomphes de sa protégée, elle avait été étonnée des révélations d'Harry Potter à propos de Severus Snape. Au sein des Mangemorts, il avait été ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un ami, mais Narcissa se rendait compte qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait que très peu. Brillant élève de Serpentard, il avait toujours été très discret sur sa vie privée. Elle savait que Severus n'était pas aussi dévoué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il l'avait laissé entendre, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse jouer le jeu de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avait-il réellement obéi à Dumbledore en l'assassinant ? Cela semblait surréaliste à la Lady, elle avait forcé Severus à prêter le serment inviolable qui l'avait obligé à tuer le Directeur, comment le vieux fou aurait-il pu savoir cela et l'inclure dans son plan ? Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà entendu cela, Harry Potter l'avait « jeté » au visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de l'affrontement final. Peu de gens avaient été assez proches pour écouter cet échange, mais les Malfoy en faisaient partie. Comme les autres, elle avait cru que le Survivant tentait de déstabiliser son ennemi… et si finalement tout cela était vrai ? Severus avait-il réellement trahi les Mangemorts pour une Née-Moldue qui lui avait préféré sa Némésis ?

Tout occupée par ses pensées, elle ne prêta pas attention aux trois coups frappés à la porte, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face d'une silhouette massive qu'elle réalisa qui venait d'entrer. Le professeur irlandais se tenait devant elle, et la regardait comme une bête curieuse.

 _\- Je vois que la politesse n'est toujours pas de mise dans cet hôpital ! Que voulez-vous ?_

\- _Selon les rapports de Miss Granger… et les plaintes des soigneurs, vous semblez vous porter mieux, c'est pourquoi nous pourrions commencer à envisager votre sortie._

À ces mots, Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

\- _Je vois que j'ai toute votre attention_ , reprit l'homme, _nous allons vous faire passer une série d'examens cette semaine, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques, et si les résultats sont concluants nous entamerons le sevrage et la dernière partie de votre traitement._

La Lady se demanda un instant ce que pouvait être cette dernière partie, mais la perspective de quitter bientôt cet endroit éclipsa toutes ses interrogations.

Lorsqu'Andromeda lui rendit visite cet après-midi-là, elle ne put l'entretenir d'autre chose que de sa sortie prochaine.

\- _Je vois que tu te sens tout à fait prête à sortir…_ lui avait dit sa sœur, _c'est très positif ! Beaucoup de malades ont peur de quitter le cocon de l'hôpital et de retourner affronter la vraie vie._

 _\- Mon séjour ici n'a rien eu de positif, je suis plus que pressée de sortir. J'ai été traitée avec si peu d'égard, bien moins bien qu'un malade lambda. Je sais que Lucius a fait des erreurs et j'ai ma part de responsabilités, mais je suis lassée de ce mépris qu'ils affichent tous à mon égard._

\- _Pas tous Cissa… je crois savoir qu'Harry te rend souvent visite et Hermione… tu aurais dû la voir prendre ta défense lors du dîner de gala… une véritable lionne ! Elle fait honneur à sa maison._

Narcissa ne répondit rien, émue malgré elle par la jeune femme.

\- _Et quelle prestance !_ reprit sa sœur. _Mais je pense que tu n'es pas étrangère à cela._

\- _Miss Granger m'a demandé de l'aide pour tirer parti de cette soirée. Je suis ravie de savoir qu'elle a pu mettre mes conseils en pratique._

\- _C'est bien plus que ça, si je ne connaissais pas ses origines, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle descendait d'une grande famille. J'avais l'impression de te revoir lors de ta première présentation au monde._

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à échanger des souvenirs d'enfance. Par moment, la Lady sentait le regret de toutes ces années perdues l'étreindre, mais elle essaya de chasser ces sombres pensées pour profiter de l'instant présent.

Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, Narcissa passait beaucoup de temps hors de sa chambre, ne supportant plus de rester enfermée entre ces quatre murs blancs. Le jardin de l'hôpital était son refuge préféré, surtout à présent que les beaux jours étaient revenus. Elle notait les arrangements qui lui plaisaient pour les mettre en place une fois de retour dans ses propres jardins.  
Alors qu'elle parcourait l'allée bordée de rosiers, elle fut rejointe par son fils.

\- _Draco !_ s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver. _Tu ne devineras jamais l'excellente nouvelle que j'ai apprise… je vais bientôt sortir d'ici. Nous pourrons retourner vivre au Manoir._

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lui sourire. Un sourire franc, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- _Je suis vraiment ravi d'entendre qu'ils envisagent votre sortie. Granger l'avait évoqué mais je ne savais pas que la décision avait été prise._

\- _L'Irlandais me l'a dit hier. Encore une semaine de tests et je pourrais sortir. Par ailleurs, en parlant de Miss Granger, as-tu eu le temps de lire les journaux ?_

\- _Si vous voulez parler du succès phénoménal qu'elle a eu lors du gala de commémoration, je n'ai pas pu passer à côté. Nous avons fait un du très bon travail, elle était parfaite, et choisir Blaise comme cavalier était une excellente idée. J'en suis presque jaloux !_

Narcissa s'arrêta net au milieu du chemin. Son fils venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il était jaloux de ne pas avoir accompagné Miss Granger ? Il était nécessaire qu'elle mette les choses au point avant qu'il ne s'engage dans une relation vouée à l'échec.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu entretiens des sentiments pour cette fille ! Aussi agréable soit-elle, elle n'est pas faite pour toi !_

 _\- Et qu'avez-vous exactement à lui reprocher ?_

 _\- Mais voyons Draco, elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle n'a pas de rang et ne parlons même pas de ses parents._

Une expression peinée se dessina sur le visage de l'héritier des Malfoy, ce qui confirma l'intuition de Narcissa.

\- _Mère ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Après la guerre, après ce que cette idéologie a fait à notre famille, comment pouvez-vous encore dénigrer les Nés-Moldus ?_

\- _Je n'ai rien contre eux. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils volaient la magie des Sorciers ou ce genre d'inepties… mais enfin Draco tu dois bien reconnaître qu'ils sont différents ?_

 _\- Et par différents vous entendez bien évidemment « inférieurs »?_

Ce n'était plus de la tristesse, mais bien de la colère que reflétait le regard de son fils, si bien que la Lady s'en trouva décontenancée.

\- _Je ne dirais pas qu'ils nous sont inférieurs, mais que la nature nous a dotés de qualités qu'ils ne possèdent pas._

Draco eut un petit rire qui sonna amèrement aux oreilles de sa mère.

 _\- Ainsi Hermione ne vous a rien appris ? Vous restez accrochée à de vieilles croyances, vous refusez de vous adapter ! Nous sommes toujours si supérieurs aux « Sangs-de-Bourbe », ces rebuts de la société…_

 _\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu plaisais à insulter tous les Nés-Moldus que tu croisais et en particulier Miss Granger ?_

 _\- Justement Mère, l'horreur que j'ai sur le bras ne cesse de me rappeler à quel point j'avais tort. Je pensais que vous aviez également changé, mais il semblerait que nous n'apprenons pas tous de nos erreurs._

Sur ces mots, il continua sa route vers l'hôpital sans se retourner. Narcissa le suivait à distance, consciente de l'avoir mis en colère, même si elle avait du mal à en percevoir les raisons. Elle n'avait pas insulté les Nés-Moldus, ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient moins évolués. Miss Granger était une exception puisque, grâce à son intelligence, elle avait pu combler ce handicap, mais il suffisait de voir la plupart de ceux qui arrivaient à Poudlard pour se rendre compte de leurs difficultés à venir. Pour certains, il faudrait toute une vie pour s'adapter au monde magique et effacer toute trace de leurs origines, mais d'autres resteraient à jamais marqués par les Moldus.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Draco, mais une note laconique :

« _Je préfère prendre mes distances plutôt que de me disputer avec vous. Je reviendrai demain. Draco_ »

Le reste de la semaine se passa difficilement pour Narcissa, elle était en froid avec son fils et elle le faisait payer à Miss Granger. Après tout c'était à cause d'elle que Draco prenait la défense des Nés-Moldus. Cette dernière ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et se contentait de revêtir son masque d'amabilité.  
Il n'y a que les visites de Blaise et d'Harry Potter qui lui permettaient de sortir de la monotonie de ses journées. Elle avait d'ailleurs longuement discuté avec le Survivant de la réhabilitation de Severus Snape. Par Merlin, si elle avait su qu'il était amoureux de cette Evans. Comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu parler de cette amitié étrange qui liait un Serpent et une Lionne, elle savait qu'il avait demandé à son Maître d'épargner la Née-Moldue, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru amoureux. Elle songea que Lucius aurait pu faire les mêmes folies pour elle, qu'elle aussi avait menti avec aplomb au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'espoir de sauver son fils.

Quand l'Irlandais vint la voir avec ses résultats, elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle savait que ce qui allait se passait à présent déciderait de son avenir proche.

- _Bien…_ commença le psychomage. _Vos examens médicaux et psychologiques ont effectivement démontré que vous êtes sur la voie de la guérison, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons envisager votre départ._

Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- _Toutefois,_ reprit-il, _nous ne pouvons vous laisser sortir sans nous assurer que vous êtes parfaitement apte à faire face au monde extérieur… c'est pourquoi vous devez, à partir de cette semaine, assister aux thérapies de groupe et …_

\- _Je n'assisterai pas à ces séances !_ le coupa la Serpentard. _Il n'en est pas question !_

 _\- Il vous faudra également suivre des ateliers de réappropriation magique._ poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. _Votre magie s'est grandement affaiblie et il faudra la ménager pour que vous puissiez en récupérer l'entière maîtrise._

Cette fois-ci, la Lady était si estomaquée qu'elle ne songea même pas à protester. Venait-il réellement de suggérer que sa magie était défaillante ? Elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé sa baguette, c'était au Manoir, il y a des mois de cela. Ce constat l'effraya, d'autant plus qu'elle ressentait physiquement l'affaiblissement dont parlait l'Irlandais.

\- _Voici le planning, vous êtes tenue de suivre au minimum deux séances de thérapie et un atelier par semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous vous les imposerons…_

 _\- Je n'irai pas ! Je refuse d'être traitée comme une malade. J'ai accepté de me prêter à vos expériences ridicules car mon fils me l'avait demandé… je refuse de continuer ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder enfermée ici !_

 _\- À vrai dire, nous le pouvons si nous estimons que vous représentez un danger pour vous-même… Ah ! Hermione, je vous attendais ! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour convaincre Mrs. Malfoy._

La jeune femme, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec le plateau de potions destinées de Narcissa, les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre.

 _\- Bonjour Professeur, Mrs. Malfoy. Quel est le problème ?_

 _\- Eh bien, vos conclusions étaient bonnes et il s'avère que notre patiente est sur la pente ascendante. Nous pouvons donc entamer sa réhabilitation, mais elle ne veut pas en entendre parler._

 _\- Évidemment que je ne veux pas ! Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je ne puis que subir vos persécutions._

L'Irlandais soupira exagérément :

 _\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je compte sur vous pour la raisonner Hermione._

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes dans un silence inconfortable.

\- _Ils ne cèderont pas ! Vous ne sortirez pas sans avoir suivi la procédure de réhabilitation._ finit par dire la Gryffondor.

\- _Mais vous êtes ma psychomage et vous êtes une personnalité publique reconnue, vous devez être en mesure de faire quelque chose !_

\- _Je crois que vous surestimez le pouvoir que je pourrais avoir à Ste-Mangouste. Qui plus est, je pense que ces séances sont nécessaires pour que vous puissiez rentrer sereinement chez vous. Tous nos patients doivent passer par cette réhabilitation, et ça ne vous fait pas plaisir de pouvoir vous resservir de votre baguette ?_

\- _Parce que vous me considérez comme vos autres patients ? J'ai fait de la vilaine chenille que vous étiez, un joli papillon et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?_

La jeune femme parut outrée et se récria aussitôt :

\- _Mais vous vous doutez bien que je dis ça pour votre bien, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris !_

 _\- Et que devrais-je comprendre ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde Miss et nous ne le serons jamais… Croyiez-vous que parce que je vous tolère, nous pouvions évoluer dans la même sphère ? Vous pouvez peut-être tromper les autres, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous ai transformée, à mes yeux vous serez toujours Hermione Granger, la Née-Moldue !_

La Gryffondor recula comme si elle avait été giflée, avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.

Narcissa la regarda partir, un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait cru trouver une alliée en Miss Granger et elle se rendait désormais compte que la jeune femme n'avait fait que profiter d'elle : pour se faire une place dans la société, pour se rapprocher de Draco… Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'abandonnait à son sort, dans cet hôpital sordide.


	19. Arracher les pousses d'hélianyhes

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Je sais que tu attends ce chapitre avec impatience et que je suis impardonnable d'avoir tant tardé à le publier. Mais pour ma défense j'ai seulement fini de l'écrire la semaine dernière... Mes vacances se sont super bien passées et j'ai vraiment eu peu de temps à consacrer à Narcissa et Hermione, et la reprise a été compliquée avec beaucoup mais beaucoup de travail ! Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à te proposer ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Je veux rassurer la lectrice qui m'a laissée une review en guest, JE NE COMPTE PAS ABANDONNER CETTE FICTION, simplement contrairement à d'autres auteurs, je ne suis pas très prolixe et je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance, je publie donc dès qu'il me revient de ma bêta et c'est pour cela que des fois il se passent plusieurs semaines entre deux publications._

 _En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant,_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 _\- Tu es sure que c'est ce qu'elle a dit ?_

 _\- Absolument certaine Harry ! Tu aurais dû voir son air condescendant… c'était comme si elle me faisait l'honneur de m'adresser la parole, à moi, la pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe._

Pendant un long moment, son ami resta muet, se contentant de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

 _\- Et il ne s'est rien passé qui pourrait expliquer son changement d'attitude ?_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Je ne sais pas du tout quelle mouche l'a piquée… elle me bat froid depuis la journée de commémoration, mais hier elle a été odieuse. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas participer à ces séances, mais c'est pour dans son propre intérêt !_

 _\- Tu as demandé à Malfoy ou Zabini ? Ils ont peut-être une explication…_

L'ancienne Gryffondor se contenta de hausser les épaules :

 _\- Assez parlé de tout ça… As-tu des nouvelles de Ronald depuis la commémoration ?_

Une expression gênée passa sur le visage d'Harry.

 _\- Je l'ai vu hier en passant au Terrier. À vrai dire, il ne décolère pas… il se sent trahi par moi, par sa famille. Je crois que Zabini était la goutte de potion qui a fait déborder le chaudron ! J'avais espéré que cette journée vous réconcilie, mais..._

\- _On en a déjà discuté ! le coupa Hermione. J'ai fait mon possible pour passer au-delà du caractère épouvantable de Ronald… pour l'instant il n'est pas prêt à me comprendre et je ne m'abaisserai pas à oublier ses insultes. Je lui ai pardonné tant de choses, Harry, je ne peux plus le laisser avoir autant d'emprise sur moi._

Parler de lui était toujours difficile pour elle, mais elle savait désormais que le temps ferait son œuvre et que la douleur finirait par s'apaiser. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il se fâche avec tout le monde à cause d'elle, mais elle refusait de perdre ses amis par sa faute.

 _\- Je monte me coucher. Cette journée m'a épuisée._ dit-elle en embrassant Harry.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas Mione, les choses finiront par s'arranger avec Narcissa._

La prédiction d'Harry ne se révéla pas tout à fait exacte durant les jours suivants, la Lady n'adressant pas le moindre mot à Hermione. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de briser la glace, mais Mrs. Malfoy s'obstinait dans son silence. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude, elle ne voyait pour pourquoi sa patiente refusait avec autant d'acharnement de se rendre aux séances qui lui avaient été prescrites. Surtout qu'elles finiraient par lui être imposées, ce qui créerait immanquablement de nouveaux conflits… En désespoir de cause, elle écrivit à Draco et Blaise. Le blond lui dit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa mère pouvait lui reprocher, et le métis ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.  
Un soir alors qu'elle allait quitter l'hôpital, ce dernier l'attendait près du point de transplanage, un énorme sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. L'ancienne Gryffondor songea un moment au chemin parcouru depuis la fin de la guerre, avant cela jamais un Serpentard ne lui aurait souri de la sorte et encore moins un proche des Malfoy.

 _\- Hey Hermione, comment va ta carrière de croqueuse de diamants ?_

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 _\- Toi tu as des infos concernant Mrs. Malfoy !_

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit avant qu'il ne lui tende son bras. Elle s'en saisit sans la moindre hésitation et ils transplanèrent hors de l'hôpital.

 _\- J'ai pensé qu'on serait plus tranquilles ici pour discuter. lui dit-il en lui tirant sa chaise._

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient dans le salon de thé qu'elle appréciait tant. Celui qui servait les meilleurs chaï tea et des roulés à la cannelle à se damner. Elle s'empressa de commander boissons et pâtisseries avant de se tourner vers Blaise qui l'observait silencieusement avec un sourire goguenard.

 _\- Je suis en train de me demander ce que je pourrais exiger de toi contre les infos que je détiens. finit-il par dire devant la mine impatiente de la jeune femme. Je pourrais faire de toi mon elfe de maison…_

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le tibia.

 _\- Crache le morceau Zabini ou je te ferais ravaler ton sourire !_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que les Gryffondors se sentent toujours obligés de faire preuve de violence ? M'enfin…_ poursuivit-il, _il semblerait que Narcissa se soit mis dans la tête que Draco est amoureux de toi…_

 _\- Quoi ?_ le coupa l'ancienne Gryffondor. _Mais d'où sort-elle…_

 _\- … et que tu fasses tout pour lui mettre le grappin dessus._ continua-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Elle rougit furieusement, comment sa patiente avait pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir eu une attitude aguicheuse avec l'héritier Malfoy, et si lui aussi se faisait des idées ? Non ce n'était pas possible, jamais il n'y avait eu de quiproquos entre eux… ceci dit elle n'en avait jamais eu avec Ronald non plus. Cette pensée lui pinça le coeur, mais elle repoussa la tristesse et se concentra sur le jeune homme assis en face d'elle, qui l'observait de manière appuyée.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu craques vraiment pour Malfoy ?_ lâcha-t-il froidement.

 _\- Non !_ se défendit-elle. _Bien sûr que non ! Draco est trop… je ne sais… trop Malfoy pour moi. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Malfoy ?_

 _\- Ça m'arrive quand il m'agace particulièrement._

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le métis faisait ce genre de sous-entendus. D'un côté ça la flattait énormément, mais d'un autre elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est pourquoi elle fit mine d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et réattaqua sur le sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement, à savoir Narcissa Malfoy.

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a expliqué comment cette idée lui était venue ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, mais elle dit que vous vous tournez autour et que… ah oui, « tu lui souris trop » selon ses propres mots._

 _\- Je souris trop à Draco ? C'est la meilleure ça, je passe bien plus de temps avec elle qu'avec son fils… et c'est pour ça qu'elle me reproche mon appartenance ? Je ne suis pas assez pure pour les Malfoy, c'est ça ?_

Ça la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps la noble soit revenue à des idées plus tolérantes. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Blaise répondit :

 _\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Narcissa ait réellement un problème avec ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur. Elle ne fait qu'appliquer un schéma pour lequel elle a été conditionnée. Même si dans ce cas précis, je ne crois pas que le sang soit le problème._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _\- Eh bien, simplement qu'elle ne trouvera aucune fille assez bien pour partager la vie de son fils ! Après tout le beau Draco est un dieu pour sa mère._

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé que Draco puisse être beau. Trop maniéré, un visage trop fin pour ses propres goûts sans compter qu'aujourd'hui il lui faisait indéniablement penser à son père, ce qui n'éveillait pas vraiment son intérêt. En revanche, la plupart de ses camarades de dortoir de Poudlard fantasmaient allègrement sur le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est vrai qu'elle le place sur un piédestal… je n'aurais jamais cru que la raison de sa colère soit une intrigue imaginaire entre son fils et moi. Je pensais que c'était plus lié aux séances collectives auxquelles elle doit assister._

 _\- Elle a aussi soulevé ce point… Elle refuse de se donner en spectacle, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous avons été élevés. Parler de soi est quasiment prohibé chez les Sang-Purs. Alors, imagine le faire devant une salle remplie d'inconnus, qui n'ont sûrement pas de tendres sentiments à ton égard. Sans compter que l'obliger à prendre des cours de magie est dégradant pour elle, ça le serait pour n'importe qui…_

 _\- Mais c'est pour son propre bien. Et il n'y a rien de dégradant dans le fait de réapprendre à utiliser sa magie quand on a été soumis à des épreuves comme elle en a vécu._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, mais tu ne raisonnes pas en Sang-Pur. On nous a toujours appris que notre magie était supérieure à celles des autres et là, elle doit réapprendre à se servir de sa baguette comme une enfant. D'autant plus que j'imagine que vous vous servez de sorts ménagers… tu crois réellement que Lady Narcissa Malfoy a un jour utilisé un sortilège d'époussetage ?_

 _\- C'est vrai que la grande majorité des ateliers se basent sur ces sorts, mais parce qu'ils sont évolutifs._

 _\- Certainement, mais pour des sorciers habitués à être servis, c'est rabaissant._

 _\- Dans ce cas c'est peut-être à vous de faire un effort. Vous êtes une espèce en voie de disparition, il faudrait songer à vous adapter !_

 _\- Du calme petite lionne_ , lui dit Blaise en lui attrapant la main. _Je n'ai pas dit que nous avions raison, je te donne simplement tous les éléments pour comprendre la façon de fonctionner des Sang-Purs._

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Le contact était agréable, un peu comme lorsqu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras. Elle espérait qu'il n'imagine rien de plus à ce simple geste, mais l'hériter Zabini n'avait jamais été pressant ou particulièrement lourd, juste quelques remarques galantes lancées de temps à autre. Elle comprenait le point de vue de Narcissa Malfoy, mais elle était persuadée que ces séances lui seraient bénéfiques. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de la faire participer de plein gré… et ce n'était pas gagné ! Toutefois elle était contente de constater que la noble s'était montée la tête pour une histoire de cœur imaginaire et qu'il serait facile de lui faire voir qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et son fils.

\- _Assez parlé de tout ça !_ reprit l'ancien Serpentard. _Comment vas-tu depuis la commémoration ?_

\- _Étrangement je vais bien. La réaction de Ron m'a déçue, mais je m'y attendais, donc je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été réellement blessée et je dois avouer que je commence à me contreficher de ce qu'il pourrait penser._

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, entre anecdotes et rires. Si bien que lorsque Hermione rentra tardivement à Square Grimmaurd, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

 _\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as un sourire pareil après une soirée avec Blaise Zabini._

Dans une attitude qu'elle jugea parfaitement mature, la jeune femme lui tira la langue, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre bien décidée à confronter Narcissa Malfoy dès le lendemain.

Avec beaucoup de patience, elle réussit à faire sortir la Lady de son mutisme, non sans lui certifier plus d'une dizaine de fois que non, elle ne souhaitait pas devenir la future Mrs. Malfoy.

\- _Et comment vouliez-vous que je le comprenne ?_ rouspéta l'actuelle Mrs. Malfoy. _Vous n'avez jamais clairement dit le contraire… et mon fils m'a assuré qu'il voulait être votre cavalier au gala de commémoration._

 _\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, je pense que c'est avec lui que vous devez vous expliquer et non avec moi… Mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'il s'agit là d'un malentendu._

 _\- Peut-être bien… mais si vous agissiez tous deux plus en adéquation avec l'étiquette, l'histoire aurait été plus simple à comprendre. Vous encanaillez mon fils Miss Granger !_

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Il fallait savoir compter ses victoires. Elle avisa le planning des séances de thérapies de groupe qui était posé sur la petite table, elle avait encore une bataille à mener. Mrs. Malfoy, qui avait suivi son regard la réattaqua directement :

\- _Et ne commencez pas à me parler de ces séances ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas et je n'ai pas changé d'opinion à ce sujet._

 _\- Dans ce cas, personne ne pourra envisager votre sortie ! Vous savez comme moi que c'est une condition sine qua non._

Voyant sa patiente se renfrognait, Hermione poursuivit :

 _\- Vous pouvez choisir de subir les choses… le Professeur vous l'a dit, ils finiront par vous forcer à faire ces séances._

 _\- J'avais bien compris que cet hôpital était devenu ma prison… mais je ne compte pas abdiquer face à la tyrannie. Si je dois y assister, ce sera contrainte et forcée, et ce ne sera pas sans me battre._

\- _Comme vous y allez Mrs. Malfoy, nous ne sommes plus sous le règne de Voldemort._

 _\- Justement, j'ai suffisamment subi son emprise pour ne pas vouloir obéir à un nouveau maître._

 _\- Qui vous parle d'obéir ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement vous servir de ces séances ? On vous oblige à y aller, soit ! Mais personne ne peut vous obliger à y parler, et vous aurez tout loisir d'écouter les autres._

Sa patiente lui lança un regard étonné :

 _\- Je ne vous savez pas si fourbe Miss Granger, peut-être qu'après tout nous pourrons faire de vous une vraie Serpentard !_

Hermione sourit, elle avait réfléchi à cette idée après sa discussion avec Blaise. Si la Lady était trop pudique pour s'exprimer en public, on ne pouvait pas l'obliger à le faire. Mais elle était persuadée que rien que le fait de fréquenter d'autres sorciers lui serait bénéfique…

\- _Je vais y penser_ , lui promit Mrs. Malfoy après un moment de silence. P _eut-être que nous pourrons rendre ces séances acceptables !_


	20. Peindre des camélias

_Bonjour à toi Lecteur,_

 _Je sais ton impatience pour chacun des nouveaux chapitres de cette histoire et comme tu le vois, j'ai ralenti le rythme de publication... par choix ! J'ai énormément de changements dans ma vie en ce moment, tous plutôt positifs mais chronophages, et par conséquent je n'ai plus autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Toutefois, je continue à écrire dans chaque petit moment de liberté que je m'accorde, donc je continue à avancer mais bien plus lentement._

 _En revanche, merci pour ton soutien indéfectible, pour les reviews qui s'accumulent (nous avons dépassé la centaine ^^) et pour être toujours plus nombreux !_

 _Aujourd'hui on retrouve un couple que j'aime beaucoup, à savoir Lucius et Narcissa. Je te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Narcissa était assise devant la petite table qui lui servait de bureau et finissait une lettre pour Lucius. Son époux lui manquait, et l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre à ses côtés lui arrachait presque le cœur. Certes les entretiens particuliers que la prison lui avait accordés, avec l'aide de Miss Granger, étaient une perspective qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé espérer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Plus encore que l'absence de Draco, celle de Lucius était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus lors de son retour au Manoir. Alors que l'exil volontaire de son fils avait été l'élément déclencheur, l'incarcération à perpétuité de son mari était l'essence même de sa tristesse et elle se demandait si elle réussirait réellement à vivre avec…  
Évidemment elle voulait rentrer chez elle, pouvoir disposer librement de son temps, mais pour faire quoi ? Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses sombres idées… elle n'était plus seule. Son fils et son filleul lui rendraient fréquemment visite et elle pouvait également compter à présent sur l'affection de sa sœur retrouvée. Et puis, Miss Granger n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie...

L'arrivée de l'Irlandais coupa court à ses réflexions, parfait cela lui ferait la distraction nécessaire pour penser à autre chose.

\- _Mrs. Malfoy_ , la salua-t-il. _Puisque vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du marché, je suis ici pour vous accompagner à votre séance de thérapie de groupe._

\- _Généralement un marché se fait avec l'accord des deux parties, ce qui n'est pas réellement le cas dans cette situation. Toutefois, je ne vous permets pas de dire que je n'ai pas respecté ma part._

\- _Mrs. Malfoy, ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Je vous avais demandé de choisir les séances de thérapie auxquelles vous souhaiteriez assister et vous ne l'avez pas fait !_

\- _Oh vraiment ?_ répondit la Lady en lui désignant son lit sur lequel était posé un planning.

\- _Quand avez-vous fait vos choix ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Miss Granger aurait dû m'en faire part…_

\- _Pourquoi l'accuser d'une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise au lieu de vous reprocher votre propre incompétence? Cet emploi du temps est prêt depuis plus d'une semaine, mais vous n'êtes tout simplement pas venu vous renseigner…_ trancha sèchement la noble.

Elle ne disait pas réellement la vérité, cette liste avait été établie avec l'aide de sa soignante pas plus tard que la veille. Elle l'avait guidée dans le choix des psychomages les plus conciliants, évitant soigneusement les séances dans lesquelles se trouvaient des victimes de Mangemorts. "Elles vous réduiraient en charpie" avait argué la jeune femme et bien que la Serpentard aurait voulu lui prouver le contraire, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Mais, une fois de retour dans la société, avec le soutien de héros de la guerre et surtout le témoignage d'Harry Potter, elle finirait par retrouver une position acceptable à défaut d'être enviable.

\- _Je… vous… vous sembliez si résolue dans vos choix qu'il aurait été difficile d'imaginer que vous puissiez changer d'avis._

 _\- Vous avez eu tort, daignez au moins le reconnaître !_

Elle était contente de pouvoir faire comprendre à l'Irlandais qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et qu'elle avait encore des ressources pour se défendre.

\- _Vous verrez que je n'ai pas choisi que les séances de thérapie, je ne me sens pas prête pour les cours de magie, je préférerais attendre un peu._

Une fois encore c'était un éhonté mensonge, mais Miss Granger lui avait garanti que c'était la meilleure des façons de retarder l'échéance le temps qu'elles trouvent une solution.  
Le psychomage la regarda longtemps, cherchant à connaître la vérité, mais le visage de Narcissa, sans expression, ne lui permit pas d'en savoir plus.

\- _Bien…_ finit-il par déclarer. _Nous ne sommes pas obligés de démarrer ces cours tout de suite, cependant cela ne fait que retarder votre sortie. Et la possibilité de faire usage de votre baguette._

La Lady hocha la tête, bien évidemment qu'elle le savait. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec sa soignante et même si elle souhaitait ardemment récupérer sa baguette, elles n'avaient pas trouvé de solution plus adéquate pour le moment.  
Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, l'Irlandais finit par quitter la chambre, laissant Narcissa seule.

Lorsque le jour de sa première séance arriva, la Serpentard s'y rendit dans un état second. Miss Granger ayant fait coïncider la deuxième visite à Azkaban pour l'après-midi même. Le psychomage qui l'accueillit eut à peine droit à un regard alors qu'elle prenait place parmi les autres patients. Elle ne remarqua presque pas les oeillades mauvaises que certains lui lançaient, trop habituée désormais. Pas une fois pendant tout le temps que dura la séance, elle ne se sépara de son masque de glace, se contentant de toiser son interlocuteur quand il s'adressait à elle. L'homme n'insista pas, certainement briefé par son service du manque de coopération de la Lady, mais elle n'en avait que faire, son esprit était déjà auprès de son époux. Les personnes présentes prenaient la parole les unes après les autres, mais Narcissa ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention sur leurs paroles. Par moment le psychomage semblait reprendre les rênes du débat, mais très vite le chaos revenait, pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir aider ces gens en les laissant agir comme des étudiants de première année.  
La matinée passa donc très lentement à ses yeux, et quand Miss Granger vint dans sa chambre, elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

\- _Il est rare que vous m'accueilliez avec une réaction pareille._ la salua-t-elle. _Votre séance s'est mal déroulée ?_

\- _Si vous parlez de l'ersatz de psychologie à laquelle j'ai eu le droit ce matin… je dois dire que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi risible. Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils s'applaudissent les uns les autres, comme des enfants ? C'est d'un ridicule…_

\- _Ces thérapies de groupe aident de nombreuses personnes, ne les jugez pas sans savoir Mrs. Malfoy. Bien, êtes-vous prête ?_

Elle hocha la tête, la voix serrée par l'émotion. L'appréhension n'était pas aussi forte que lors de la première visite, mais elle craignait tout de même de voir ce que la prison avait fait à son mari. Le chemin jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, puis jusqu'au bureau du directeur lui parut tout aussi interminable que la fois précédente.  
Une fois encore son époux était enchaîné et il portait les affreuses guenilles d'Azkaban. Elle entendit Miss Granger se lancer dans une discussion houleuse avec les gardiens, mais n'en saisit pas le moindre mot, ses yeux étant ancrés dans ceux de Lucius, plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister. C'est à peine si elle se rendit compte de la sortie des geôliers, et ce n'est que lorsque sa soignante métamorphosa les haillons de son mari qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité.

\- _Merci Miss Granger !_ dit-elle alors que la jeune femme se réinstaller sur un fauteuil à l'écart et mettait en place des sorts pour leur permettre un peu d'intimité.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de plonger dans un livre.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée de la remercier._ finit par dire Lucius une fois certain que la Gryffondor ne les entendait pas. _C'est à cause d'elle et de ses amis que je suis ici._

\- _J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu te retrouves ici. Lucius,_ répondit-elle en lui posant une main sur le bras, _tu es un des derniers Mangemorts à Azkaban. Tous les autres croupissent on ne sait où après avoir été embrassés par les Détraqueurs. C'est grâce à Miss Granger et ses amis que tu n'as pas subi le même sort._

\- _Je refuse d'être redevable à une Sang-de-Bourbe !_

\- _Mon ami, cesse donc d'employer cet affreux mot. Si tu ne veux pas lui être redevable, je le serais pour deux._

\- _Est-elle vraiment devenue ta pouliche ? Je m'en doutais un peu après les articles sur la commémoration, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu ailles réellement jusqu'à perdre ton temps avec des gens de sa condition._

 _\- Et avec qui aurais-tu voulu que je perde mon temps ? Plus aucun Sang-Pur n'ose s'approcher de notre famille, j'ai perdu tout droit de siéger en société quand tu as perdu ta liberté !_

Son époux la regarda, stupéfait. Il était rare qu'elle s'oppose à lui aussi ouvertement, de plus devant témoin. Mais elle ne pouvait garder pour elle tout ce qu'elle subissait depuis son emprisonnement, pas lorsqu'il lui reprochait ses attachements.

\- _Miss Granger a été la seule à ne pas nous traiter avec mépris Draco et moi, alors que ma sœur l'a torturée sous nos yeux. Ses origines sont, certes, moins prestigieuses que les nôtres, mais elle est celle qui m'a empêchée de sombrer totalement._

Si Lucius avait été étonné par son coup d'éclat, la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire avait posé un voile peiné dans ses yeux.

\- _Je ne savais pas la situation si critique…_ finit-il par lui dire en lui serrant la main avec douceur. _Tu ne m'en avais pas fait part._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, tu avais déjà ta propre situation à gérer et je pensais réellement que ce n'était que passager._

 _\- Ta maladie est donc avérée._

Elle prit un moment pour répondre, elle avait mis longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide et à moins d'être idiot, ce que Narcissa Malfoy n'était certainement pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait été malade.

\- _Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement qualifier cela de dépression, mais effectivement j'ai été malade._

Lucius venait de reprendre le masque froid qu'il s'imposait en société. Un regard à Miss Granger confirma à la Lady que la jeune femme était toujours plongée dans son livre, et que c'était bien son annonce qui avait mis son époux dans cet état. Elle savait qu'il était délicat d'accepter ce constat pour un membre d'une des familles les plus importantes de la communauté magique, ou qui avait été une des plus importantes tout du moins. Elle lui laissa le temps de gérer l'information, avant d'ajouter.

\- _Je sais qu'il est difficile d'imaginer que je puisse être touchée à ce point par vos absences, mais m'imagines-tu passer le rester de ma vie seule dans ce manoir où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a flétri chaque souvenir heureux. D'autant que j'ai été mis au ban de la société…_

\- _Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, tu es une Malfoy. Rien que notre nom devrait t'ouvrir toutes les portes, et ta beauté et ton éducation devraient faire le reste._

\- _Les choses ont changé Lucius, le nom des Malfoy est à jamais entaché de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne suffit plus d'avoir un sang pur pour se garantir un avenir. Au contraire, il est mieux d'avoir des Nés-Moldus dans ses relations._

\- _Ainsi le monde est devenu fou ? Et les Nés-Moldus finiront par voler l'honneur des anciennes familles, comme Il l'avait prédit ?_

\- _C'est Sa folie qui nous a menés à cette fracture, avant Sa prise de pouvoir nos familles avaient encore un poids dans la balance politique, mais aujourd'hui, après nous être agenouillés devant un Sang-Mêlé nous ne pouvons plus espérer avoir une influence. D'autant que la plupart des anciens chefs de famille ont été embrassés par les Détraqueurs et leurs enfants sont trop jeunes pour reprendre convenablement les rênes._

Lucius se prit la tête entre les mains, Narcissa savait que cette vision du monde était un cauchemar pour son époux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été pour maintenir les grandes familles à leur place, c'est à dire parmi la classe dirigeante et les savoir déchues à cause de leurs choix le désespérait.

\- _Alors c'est ça maintenant l'avenir du monde Sorcier ?_ cracha-t-il en désignant Miss Granger de la tête. _Ces Nés-Moldus vont prendre les places qui nous reviennent de droit ? Ils vont construire un monde de boue, avec leur sang de glaise et ce sera notre mort à tous. Ces gens-là n'ont aucune conscience de rang, ils nous mèneront à notre perte._

\- _Nous avons déjà perdu Lucius._ lui dit-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur son épaule. _Nous avons tout perdu lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu dans nos vies plus fou qu'il ne l'avait été. J'ai tout perdu quand ils t'ont pris pour t'enfermer ici._

\- _Mais avec la victoire du Lord nous aurions pu rayonner, ensemble ! Tu aurais continué à être une reine Narcissa, car c'est là la place que tu mérites._

\- _Rayonner ? Lucius... combien de temps avant qu'il ne décide de te tuer ? Ce n'était plus une vie que nous menions. Je ne regretterais jamais avoir sauvé Harry Potter et permis sa victoire, je regrette simplement que ça n'ait pas été suffisant pour t'empêcher la prison._

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la regarder douloureusement. Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole, le silence étant seulement interrompu par le bruissement de pages tournées par Miss Granger. Narcissa se demanda un moment si elle s'était rendu compte de la situation, puis décida qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Il avait été important pour elle d'être franche avec son époux, de lui dire enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sans lui signifier clairement sa culpabilité, elle avait mis à plat que c'était son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avait menés à cette situation.

Lorsque sa soignante leur rappela que l'heure allait bientôt arriver à son terme, levant par la même tous les sorts qu'elle avait mis en place, Lucius prit la main de son épouse et l'embrassa une dernière fois, faisant fi de la présence de la Née-Moldue, avant de murmurer : « _Je suis profondément désolé, Narcissa._ ».  
Par ces quelques mots, il rattrapait, à ses yeux, tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à leur famille.


End file.
